Socio & Amante
by IleinLove
Summary: Le ofreció dinero para ayudarla en el negocio, pero quería darle mucho más que eso…  Restaurar un viejo hotel no era nada barato, pero Bella Swan no quería aceptar la ayuda económica de Edward Cullen. El problema era que el sexy magnate hotelero no era de
1. Chapter 1

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

**Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan**

_**Argumento:**_

_Le ofreció dinero para ayudarla en el negocio, pero quería darle mucho más que eso…_

_Restaurar un viejo hotel no era nada barato, pero Bella Swan no quería aceptar la ayuda económica de Edward Cullen. El problema era que el sexy magnate hotelero no era de los que aceptaba un no por respuesta… A medida que su aventura iba convirtiéndose en algo más y más placentero, Bella iba dándose cuenta de que Edward no era de los que se quedaban con una mujer para siempre, pero no pudo resistirse a aceptar lo que él pudiera darle._

_Edward estaba convencido de que el romance acabaría por apagarse, pero de pronto descubrió que era él el que no quería que aquellas apasionadas noches acabaran jamás…_

**Capítulo 1**

El viejo y arrugado portero del hotel, resplandeciente con su túnica y su turbante de color hueso, preguntó:

—¿La señorita Swan?

Bella asintió y se giró para observar el edificio desvencijado que se alzaba ante ella. Las majestuosas columnas de mármol; las escayolas rotas de la entrada; la magnífica escalera, envejecida por el tiempo y por el paso de muchos pies, y el jardín descuidado y lleno de malas hierbas.

—Bienvenida a Penang, la perla de Oriente —anunció pomposamente—. Y al hotel Cornwallis, el corazón reluciente de la Georgetown colonial.

Bella le dedicó una mirada de ironía. Ciertamente, el hotel estaba en pleno barrio colonial y todavía poseía un aire de grandeza, aunque bastante desgastado. Pero de reluciente no tenía nada.

—Sé lo que está pensando —continuó el hombre—. Que nuestro hotel es viejo y que necesita reparaciones urgentes. Pero hace sesenta años, cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, era tan bello que su visión alegraba la vista.

—No lo dudo.

Emmett, el nombre que indicaba la placa de su chaqueta, sonrió.

—Con un poco de amor, podría volver a ser lo que fue.

Bella pensó que necesitaría amor y enormes cantidades de dinero.

—Pero antes hay que romper la maldición —añadió.

—¿Es que hay una maldición?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo cree que un hotel tan elegante se ha convertido en un lugar tan deteriorado? —preguntó.

—¿Por años y años de abandono?

—No sólo por eso, aunque también es cierto —respondió—. Avisaré al señor Edward de su llegada. La estaba esperando. Todos la estábamos esperando.

El portero le abrió la puerta.

—Señorita Swan…

—Llámame Bella, por favor.

Bella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento; pero aunque fuera con retraso, le pareció extraño que conociera su identidad.

—Señorita Bella… —dijo él, con ojos brillantes—. Bienvenida a casa.

**Capítulo 2**

Aquel lugar no era su casa.

Al margen de lo que el portero hubiera querido decir, aquel hotel nunca había sido su casa. Bella había crecido y estudiado en Sidney, en un piso elegante y caro desde el que se veía el puente Harbour. Lo había elegido precisamente por las espectaculares vistas del puerto y porque sólo estaba a dos manzanas de la sede de Swan Corporation, donde pasaba casi todo su tiempo. Allí estaba su hogar. No en un hotel destartalado de una ciudad al otro lado del mundo. Aunque lo hubiera heredado de una madre a la que ni siquiera había conocido.

Pero el anciano portero estaba esperando a que entrara y su mirada era amable y cariñosa. Fuera o no fuera su casa, ahora era la propietaria del hotel y debía asumir su responsabilidad.

Además, ella sabía mucho de responsabilidades. A fin de cuentas era la hija de Charlie Swan; la única heredera de toda la fortuna familiar.

Sabía que podía hacer aquel trabajo. Lo sabía.

Cambiar de vida iba a ser indudablemente difícil. Sin embargo, también estaba acostumbrada a los cambios.

Sonrió a Emmett, tomó aliento, echó los hombros hacia atrás y entró en el hotel.

Era la viva imagen de su madre. Tenía la estructura delicada y el rostro perturbadoramente bello de Esme.

Edward Cullen estaba en lo alto de la gran escalinata, observando a la mujer a quien Emmett acababa de invitar a entrar. Siguió en aquel punto estratégico, aprovechando que nadie lo había visto, mientras ella contemplaba el vestíbulo con curiosidad y alzaba la mirada, como todo el mundo, hacia la lámpara de araña del techo: seis mil piezas de cristal. Llevaba años sin funcionar, pero era tan bonita que carecía de importancia.

Los labios de Bella Swan se curvaron en una sonrisa más propia de niña maravillada que de heredera calculadora. Y Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón.

En ese momento apareció Rose, la vieja recepcionista que estaba de turno, y avanzó hacia ella. La hija de Esme extendió un brazo para estrecharle la mano, pero ella se acercó y se llevó la mano a su ajada mejilla. Fue un gesto tan sorprendente para ella que no pudo ocultar su incomodidad. Rose habló brevemente y Bella sacudió la cabeza con una expresión vagamente nostálgica. Fuera cual fuera la pregunta que ella hacía, su respuesta era negativa.

Por fin, se apartó un poco de la recepcionista, se apartó un mechón de cabello negro y brillante y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Edward se preguntó si notaría el intrincado y magnífico detalle de las balaustradas que flanqueaban la escalinata, si sabría pasar sobre la alfombra persa desgastada y fijarse en el color exquisito del mármol de los escalones, si reconocería la magia del lugar o si sólo vería cansancio y decadencia por todas partes.

En ese momento, ella lo miró.

Pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron interminables y Bella empezó a subir por la escalinata. Edward pensó que debía haber bajado a saludarla, que debía haberse comportado como un caballero y no como una estatua, pero se había quedado petrificado al verla.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Bella sonrió con cordialidad y le estrechó la mano.

—Señor Cullen… Soy Bella Swan.

—Lo sé.

El contacto de su mano, pequeña y delicada, desató en él un deseo tan intenso que apenas pudo contenerse. No era la primera vez que deseaba a alguien y por supuesto sabía controlar sus emociones, pero tuvo que soltarla con cierta brusquedad. Y aun así, todavía sentía el eco de su piel.

—¿Cómo ha sabido quién soy? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido Emmett?

—Es que se parece mucho a su madre.

Era cierto. Sin más excepción que los ojos. Porque los de Esme habían sido de color castaño y los de su hija eran grises como un cielo invernal. Unos ojos fríos y desconfiados que lo calculaban todo con un detenimiento que le habría gustado si el objeto de su observación no hubiera sido él mismo.

Pensó que eran los ojos de su padre y se acordó vagamente de aquel hombre severo y de cabello oscuro. Por eso le resultaban tan familiares.

—¿Nunca ha visto una fotografía de su madre? —preguntó él.

Los ojos de Bella Swan se oscurecieron.

—No. Sé muy poco de mi madre, señor Cullen. Hasta que sus abogados se pusieron en contacto conmigo hace tres días, estaba convencida de que mi madre era huérfana, de que se había casado con mi padre y de que había fallecido poco después de darme a luz —respondió.

—¿Creía que estaba muerta? —preguntó Edward, asombrado.

—Sí, eso fue lo que mi padre me contó. Me dijo que lo abandonó después de que yo naciera porque se había enamorado de otro hombre, un viudo que al parecer tenía un hijo. Y que más tarde, murió.

Edward asintió.

—Usted es ese hijo, ¿verdad? —continuó ella.

—Sí.

Edward no dijo más porque no sabía qué decir. Y Bella echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—Entonces… mi madre… ¿estuvo viviendo con usted y con su padre?

—En efecto —respondió—. Murió en brazos de mi padre hace seis días.

Bella asintió y apartó la mirada como si su visión le resultara dolorosa.

—Le acompaño en el sentimiento.

—¿No quiere saber nada más?

Bella se encogió de hombros en un gesto más cercano a la confusión que al desinterés.

—Usted y yo no nos conocemos. De hecho, yo ni siquiera conocí a mi madre. No sé por qué se mantuvo lejos de mí ni, desde luego, por qué me ha dejado este hotel —contestó, mirando la lámpara de araña—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con él?

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no flaquear ante la incertidumbre de Bella. Si decidía arreglar el establecimiento, él la ayudaría. Si prefería quemarlo hasta los cimientos o venderlo, contaría con su apoyo. Se lo había prometido a Esme.

—La decisión es suya. Pero de momento, he preparado un informe con los datos financieros de los últimos años —dijo, señalando la carpeta abultada que habían dejado en una mesa—. El hotel pierde dinero. Siempre lo ha perdido.

—Supongo que no habrán hecho cálculos sobre lo que costaría arreglarlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Lo tiene todo en la carpeta. Pero tal vez prefiera sentarse antes de verlo. Ordenaré que le traigan un vaso de té helado y un abanico.

—Oh, vaya —dijo ella, sonriendo con ironía—. Veo que tienen de todo.

—Como verá en el informe, las cuentas están perfectamente cerradas. Me he encargado de que el abogado se reúna con nosotros mañana, al mediodía, para que lea el testamento. Yo soy el albacea —explicó—. Pero no habrá ninguna sorpresa. Dice que el hotel es totalmente suyo e incluye algunas gratificaciones económicas para parte de la plantilla. Eso es todo.

Bella tomó aliento y expulsó el aire muy despacio.

—¿Prefiere que cambie la cita? —continuó.

—No —dijo ella—. Al mediodía me parece bien.

Él asintió.

—Le hemos preparado una suite. También está el ala norte del último piso… no se ha usado desde hace años, pero si se queda con nosotros, es posible que quiera usarla como residencia.

Edward no encontró ninguna forma diplomática de decir lo que tenía que decir, así que se decidió por una aproximación directa.

—Sus padres vivían allí —concluyó.

—Me quedaré con la suite —afirmó ella—. Gracias por encargarse.

La posición de Edward era bastante incómoda. Todavía faltaba otro asunto. Se lo había prometido a su padre y no tenía más remedio que decirlo, pero iba a resultar muy chocante para Bella Swan.

A fin de cuentas no había sabido nada, de ninguno de ellos, hasta tres días antes.

—Mi padre me ha pedido que la invite a alojarse en su casa. Vive en el otro extremo de la isla.

Bella lo miró en silencio.

—Por supuesto, también puede usar las instalaciones del Grupo Cullen si las necesita —continuó él—. Nuestro hotel insignia está aquí, Georgetown, y de hecho yo vivo allí. Pero tenemos hoteles en Kuala Lumpur, Singapur, Hong Kong y China.

Bella siguió sin hablar. No parecía entender lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Lo que pretendo decir es que… bueno, a mi padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos considerara miembros de su familia.

Ella rompió el silencio en ese instante. Y Edward supo lo que iba a decir.

—Se lo agradezco sinceramente, pero no.

—¿No? ¿No a qué?

—No a todo. Ya tengo una familia, señor Cullen. Y por cierto, también tengo dinero de sobra. No estoy buscando ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha venido?

—Porque debía hacerlo. Tenía una madre a quien no conocí y tengo un padre que se niega a hablar de ello y un hotel destartalado que de repente es mi responsabilidad. Necesitaba respuestas —explicó—. Dígame, señor Cullen, ¿qué habría hecho usted en mi lugar?

Edward pensó que era una mujer batalladora y sonrió levemente. A Esme le habría encantado.

—Hable con mi padre. Él puede darle todas las repuestas que busca.

—¡No! —espetó ella—. Tal vez sea injusta, pero por ahora siento un gran resentimiento hacia su padre. Le agradezco su oferta de hospitalidad, pero lamento que no llegara hace veinticuatro años. Encontraré las respuestas por mi cuenta.

—Puede que no le gusten… —le advirtió.

Bella sonrió con amargura.

—Lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando entró en la suite y dejó la maleta en el suelo, Bella pensó que su encuentro con Edward Cullen podría haber salido mejor. Antes de verlo, tenía intención de comportarse de forma profesional y, por supuesto, educada; pero su cuerpo perfecto y sus ojos oscuros como la noche le habían gustado tanto como el contacto de su mano. La situación había sido tan difícil que casi olvidó su propio nombre.

Después, la mención de su parecido físico con su madre y la oferta del padre de Edward fueron suficientes para sacarla de quicio. Llevaba tres días intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de que su madre no había fallecido veinticuatro años antes. Había estado viva y sin embargo no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Ni una sola vez. Nunca.

No sabía nada de ella. No sabía nada de aquel hotel. Y a decir verdad, tampoco sabía gran cosa de Penang.

Estaba cansada, confundida, fuera de su elemento.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que le impedía olvidar el contacto de Edward Cullen.

Suspiró, se frotó la nuca, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y volvió a suspirar. Las elaboradas molduras del techo estaban agrietadas, las cañerías del agua parecían oxidadas y el sistema eléctrico resultaba bastante creativo: a tenor de los cables que sobresalían por aquí y por allá, llegó a la conclusión de que alguien había intentado instalar unos plafones. Pero obviamente lo había dejado por imposible o había fallecido en el intento.

Las sábanas de la gigantesca cama eran finas como el papel y las flores bordadas de la colcha se habían desgastado con el paso del tiempo.

Pero la lámpara que decoraba la mesita semicircular era una pequeña maravilla de bronce, y el marco del espejo podría haber servido para enmarcar una obra de arte del Renacimiento.

En cuanto al cuarto de baño, casi daba miedo: las toallas estaban grises y la bañera había adquirido un tono marrón tan desagradable que pensó que no se metería allí por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, habían tenido el detalle de poner un jarrón con una orquídea blanca en el lavabo.

Bella soltó una carcajada por la excentricidad del hotel.

Desde un punto de vista económico, arreglarlo no tenía ningún sentido. No necesitaba ver el informe de Edward Cullen para saberlo. Pero su potencial era tan grande que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un sueño.

Aquél podía ser su proyecto. No una de las adquisiciones frías y sin alma de su padre, sino su proyecto.

Sólo suyo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando unos segundos después llamaron a la puerta.

Al oír los golpes, creyó que serían las cañerías de agua; pero afortunadamente no era así.

Salió del cuarto de baño y atravesó el dormitorio, cuyo gigantesco tamaño le recordó las lecciones sobre proporciones, perspectivas e ilusión de espacio en la carrera de Historia del Arte.

Pero allí no había ilusiones. Sólo espacio. Y el sueño de devolverle la vida al hotel seguía creciendo en su mente por mucho que le disgustara.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

Era Emmett, que todavía llevaba su turbante y su túnica.

—El señor Edward me ha pedido que la deje descansar, pero Rose quiere saber si está cómoda en la suite. Sinceramente, me ha costado decidir a quién obedecer.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Y que le ha hecho tomar la decisión de venir?

—Que no estoy casado con el señor Edward.

—Ah.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. La metáfora matrimonial despertó su curiosidad y añadió:

—¿Es qué alguien está casado con el señor Edward?

—No, señorita Bella. Su infiel esposa ha muerto. Murió a manos de su amante, a menos de cien metros de aquí —respondió.

—Dios mío…

—Sin embargo, sé que ella todavía le atormenta.

—No me extraña. Pero… se refiere a su recuerdo, ¿verdad? No estará insinuando que es su fantasma quien le atormenta…

—No, ni mucho menos. Su fantasma todavía no se ha aparecido en el hotel, señorita Bella. Ella está atada al mar.

Bella pensó que todo aquello era asombroso. _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ se quedaba corta en comparación.

—¿Al mar? ¿Es que el hotel tiene algún acceso directo desde la playa?

—Por supuesto que sí. De hecho, tenemos playa propia. ¿Todavía no se ha asomado al balcón? —preguntó el portero.

—¿Hay un balcón?

Bella se giró. En la pared del fondo había tres ventanas enormes, que daban a la vibrante y atestada ciudad.

La pared de la derecha avanzaba en paralelo con el pasillo exterior, donde estaba Emmett. La puerta que estaba a su izquierda, conducía al cuarto de baño. Y en la cuarta pared sólo había una pared cubierta de paneles de madera. Pero ningún balcón.

—Hay que pasar por el salón —dijo el.

Emmett avanzó hacia la cuarta pared. Después, deslizó dos de los paneles; y luego dos más; y finalmente otros dos hasta que la pared desapareció y Bella descubrió un salón mucho más grande que el dormitorio y con un balcón que, efectivamente, daba a la playa y al mar.

—Vaya… es precioso.

—Desde luego —dijo Emmett—. El hotel Cornwallis está en un lugar perfecto y disfruta de unas vistas excepcionales.

Bella pensó que si al final se quedaba en el hotel, tendría que recibir clases de oratoria para estar a la altura de Emmett.

Entró en el salón y miró a su alrededor. El aroma del mar, la amplitud de la estancia y la luz la dejaron extasiada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, Emmett?

—Sesenta y tres años gloriosos, señorita Bella.

—¿Y Rose?

—Sesenta y uno.

—¿Cuántas personas trabajan en el hotel?

—Últimamente, sólo diez.

—¿Y en sus mejores días?

—Setenta. Incluidos los cuidadores de elefantes.

—¿Elefantes? ¿Tenemos elefantes en la actualidad? —preguntó, maravillada.

—Me temo que no, señorita Bella. Su abuelo los envió al zoológico en 1959.

—Oh, Dios mío… —dijo sin salir de su asombro—. No sé si puede ayudarme, Emmett, pero le agradecería que me buscara fotografías antiguas del hotel. Ah, y si es posible, quiero que Rose y usted vengan a mi suite dentro de media hora para que me informen. Necesito conocer el funcionamiento del hotel. Quién hace qué, cómo es la clientela, como era antes…

Bella sonrió cuando el anciano se hinchó de orgullo ante su comentario. Obviamente, había alimentado sus esperanzas de que el hotel siguiera abierto.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

—Le encantaría que el hotel recuperara su antigua gloria, ¿verdad?

Emmett también sonrió.

—¿A usted no?

Al día siguiente. Bella ya estaba al tanto de los peores aspectos de la situación. El hotel había pertenecido a la familia de su padre durante más de un siglo y llevaba cincuenta años de decadencia.

Al parecer, su padre había intentado devolverle el esplendor; pero según Emmett, perdió su corazón. El portero no dijo por qué, aunque no fue necesario. Bella supo inmediatamente que lo perdió cuando perdió a Esme.

Después de que ella naciera, su padre le regaló el hotel a Esme y se marchó a Australia. Y ahora, Esme se lo devolvía a ella: tal vez, como una forma de devolvérselo a su padre, de pagar la deuda que tenía con él.

Bella empezaba a sentirse como un simple peón entre los ecos de un pasado que ni siquiera conocía. Pero eso no evitaba que siguiera con su sueño. Quería hacer algo más que trabajar en Swan Corporation, algo más que avanzar por el camino trazado por su padre, del que ningún hombre ni pasión por la música, el arte o cualquier otra disciplina, la habían apartado hasta entonces.

Además, siempre le habían gustado los retos empresariales.

Pero el hotel era distinto. Estaba ligado a su madre y a su propio deseo de saber más de ella. Cosas que la apartaban peligrosamente de la vida que conocía.

Sabía que su padre no se habría andado con contemplaciones; habría cortado por lo sano, de un modo tranquilo pero devastador, y lo habría cerrado sin más.

Ella, en cambio, era diferente. Si finalmente decidía quedarse, arreglaría el establecimiento y lo dirigiría en persona.

Pensó que quizás averiguaría más cosas tras la lectura del testamento. Cosas que la ayudaran a aclararse las ideas.

Y tal vez, encontraría una esperanza.

Bella ya estaba preparada cuando Edward y el abogado llamaron a la puerta de la suite. Había elegido cuidadosamente su vestuario, consistente en una camiseta de color azul pálido, pantalones y sandalias.

No quería parecer la hija mimada de un multimillonario, ni una empresaria desalmada que sólo se preocupaba por los beneficios y las pérdidas de un negocio. Al fin y al cabo, en el hotel no estaba obligada a ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Allí podía ser ella misma.

La sensación le resultó terriblemente liberadora.

—Señor Cullen…

—Señorita Swan…

Edward le presentó a Jasper Tan, el abogado, que le estrechó la mano y asintió.

El abogado tenía las manos pequeñas, como las suyas, y una mirada agradable y cálida que hizo que le cayera bien.

—_Ni hao_ —dijo ella, practicando el saludo que había leído en el diccionario.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—No sabía que hablara chino mandarín…

—Y no lo hablo. Son mis primeras palabras en ese idioma —confesó Bella con una sonrisa—. Si vuelven mañana, les prometo que habré aprendido más.

—¿Por qué esperar a mañana? —preguntó Jasper Tan con sonrisa de complicidad—. Aquí tiene otra frase, señorita Swan: _Xie, xie_. Significa gracias. En nuestro país recibimos a bastantes viajeros que jamás aprendan una sola palabra de nuestro idioma… ¿Piensa permanecer mucho tiempo en Penang?

Bella pensó que era una buena presunta.

—Para ser sincera todavía no sé. Mis intenciones cambian cada minuto, lo cual es muy desconcertante para mí. En general suelo ser más…

—¿Firme? —intervino Edward con la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Directa, digamos —puntualizó—. La firmeza no es ningún problema para mí cuando sé lo que deseo.

Bella se apartó de la entrada y los invitó a entrar.

—Pasen al salón, por favor.

Bella acomodó a Jasper en una silla de tamaño imperial, que daba un aspecto aún más respetable al abogado, e indicó a Edward que se sentara con ella a la izquierda de la mesa. De ese modo, Jasper no tendría que mirar de un lado a otro para verlos.

Sobre la mesa estaban los informes que Edward le había dado y una bandeja con copas, una jarra de agua y varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas.

—¿Cuántas personas la han subestimado? —murmuró Edward cuando se sentó junto a ella.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

La colocación de las personas alrededor de una mesa era un detalle pequeño, pero sabía que las reuniones se desarrollaban mejor cuando se prestaba la atención debida a ese tipo de detalles.

—Todas —respondió—. Supongo que se debe a mi juventud.

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras el abogado leía el testamento de su madre.

Todo estaba tan claro como Edward había dicho.

Y mientras escuchaba las cifras económicas, pensó que aquel hotel podía ser mucho más que un simple negocio si ella lo quería así.

Por fin, Jasper Tan terminó con la perorata y el salón quedó en silencio.

Había llegado el turno de Bella.

—Edward ya me había dado la cuenta de resultados de los tres años pasados —declaró.

Abrió uno de los informes.

—El hotel ha perdido grandes cantidades de dinero, pero no tiene deuda acumulada ni préstamo alguno que afrontar.

Esme miró a los dos hombres y añadió:

—¿Quién pagó las deudas?

—Esme no estaba bien de salud, y yo no quería que se preocupara por la situación económica del hotel —respondió Edward— Además, ella nunca habría aceptado ayuda de mi padre.

—¿Debo suponer que fue usted?

Edward asintió.

—¿En tal caso —continuó Esme—, tiene derecho s reclamar el hotel.

—No, ni mucho menos —afirmó, apretando los dientes—. No lo entiende. Hasta hace unos días no sabía nada de nosotros; sin embargo, yo la conozco a usted desde que tenía seis años. El hotel es suyo. Siempre ha sido suyo. Es lo que Esme quería.

Bella se sentó muy derecha mientras intentaba digerir sus palabras.

No se esperaba esa declaración y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por fin, se volvió hacia el abogado:

—Gracias por todo, señor Tan. Edward y yo discutiremos el asunto a solas.

—De nada, señorita Swan. Y encantado de conocerla… Espero que disfrute de su estancia en Penang. Le enviaré los documentos pertinentes con un mensajero.

Jasper Tan se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de Edward y se marchó.

El silencio se volvió tenso. La reunión de negocios había terminado y ahora quedaba algo bien distinto, un ambiente lleno de emociones que no podía controlar: enfado, confusión y sentimiento de pérdida.

Pero también esperanza.

—Me doy perfecta cuenta de no ha tenido tiempo de valorar detenidamente sus opciones, pero ¿ha pensado en lo que le gustaría hacer con el hotel? —preguntó él.

Bella supo que lo que iba a decir sonaría a locura. Sin embargo, era una idea que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de formularla en voz alta.

—Me gustaría arreglarlo.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Ha visto el estado de las cuentas?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Es una mujer muy valiente.

—Estúpida —le corrigió—. Dígalo, no se ande con rodeos. Desde un punto de vista puramente empresarial, debería salvar lo que pueda y vender el resto por el precio del terreno. El problema es que puedo verlo —declaró con suavidad—. Cada vez que miro a mi alrededor, puedo ver lo que podría ser este sitio si se le dedicara atención.

—¿Qué dirá su padre si decide quedarse con él?

—No lo sé, pero no tardaré en saberlo.

Bella se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el balcón para mirar el canal. Su padre no quería que fuera a Penang. Le había ordenado que dejara el asunto en manos de los abogados, y por una vez, ella lo había desafiado abiertamente. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba con desesperación.

Las vistas, tan gloriosas como siempre, no le interesaban aquella mañana. Pero Edward, sí. Y lo observó en silencio cuando él se levantó, tomó dos copas, sirvió una cantidad generosa de whisky y caminó hacia ella.

—Tome. Le vendrá bien.

Bella tomó la copa y sintió un estremecimiento completamente inesperado cuando rozó sus dedos. Ya lo había sentido el día anterior al estrecharle la mano, pero entonces se había convencido de que se debía a su propio cansancio, a que necesitaba descansar, y que al día siguiente estaría bien y sería inmune a su contacto.

Se había equivocado.

Llevaba años esperando el momento en que el contacto de un hombre desatara su deseo. Y por fin, había llegado.

Pero Edward era el hijo del hombre con el que su madre se había fugado.

Precisamente él.

Se dijo que su altura y su atractivo no le interesaban; nunca le habían gustado los hombres guapos. Se dijo que su firmeza y su energía, no exenta de pasión, eran irrelevantes; a fin de cuentas, conocía a docenas de hombres altos, guapos, enérgicos y apasionados.

O tal vez no a docenas, pero sí a dos. Y ninguno de los dos le había provocado una reacción tan feroz e intensa.

Sí, desgraciadamente, Edward Cullen era el hombre.

Se llevó el whisky a los labios y echó un buen trago sin saborearlo. Él la imitó.

—¿Quiere más?

—Creo que sí.

Edward no se acercó para tomar su copa. En lugar de eso, acercó la botella y le sirvió. Bella miró el líquido ámbar, sin beberlo todavía, e intentó pensar en los negocios, en su madre, en cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

—Antes ha dicho que me conocía desde los seis años…

—Sí.

Ella pensó que no iba a añadir nada más, pero de repente la miró a los ojos con expresión resignada y sorprendentemente agradable.

—Tú siempre fuiste la hermana que vivía al otro lado del océano —continuó él, tuteándola por primera vez—, la que nunca llegó. Pero ahora que estás aquí, tendrás mi ayuda si la quieres. Protección, consejo, dinero, lo que necesites… Piensa que soy el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad. No podía sentirse la hermana menor de un hombre a quien necesitaba tocar, probar, a quien deseaba sentir en su interior. Ellos podían ser cualquier cosa. Pero hermanos, nunca.

Edward arqueó una ceja como si esperara una respuesta.

—Oh, Dios mío… —dijo ella.

Acto seguido, se bebió todo el whisky.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly Hunter – Socio y amante

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

Muchas gracias chicas por pasar: Rumpelsinki, , Black Angel Lilith, Elle . Soleil , Me alegra mucho que les allá gustado la historia.

**Capítulo 4**

Para ser un hermano que no quería, Edward no estaba mal. Habían regresado a la mesa y estaban calculando el coste de las reformas. Ella se concentró totalmente en el trabajo y él le fue de gran ayuda con sus opiniones.

—Las obras estructurales primero, incluyendo la instalación eléctrica y la fontanería —dijo Bella—. ¿Las paredes son sólidas? ¿Por eso están las cañerías y los cables por fuera?

—Depende. Unas son más sólidas y otras, menos. Pero si quieres ocultar las cañerías y los cables, no habrá más remedio que hacer rozas.

—De todas formas habría que arreglarlos. Están en muy mal estado… Míralos. Seguro que ocultarlos costaría poco más. Incluso es posible que cueste menos.

—Cueste lo que cueste, será una fortuna. Es evidente.

—Ya veo que el optimismo no es una de tus virtudes —afirmó ella—. Pero no importa; yo tengo suficiente para los dos.

—Oh, oh…

—Estoy deseando ver esos mármoles con brillo…

Edward sonrió, sus rasgos se relajaron y en ese mismo instante desapareció la posibilidad de mantener una relación puramente amistosa con él. Aquella sonrisa era tan letal que Bella estuvo segura de que el corazón se le había detenido.

—¿Cerrarás el hotel mientras se llevan a cabo las reformas?

Bella asintió y se recordó que estaban allí por negocios. Sólo por negocios.

—Esto no se puede hacer deprisa —respondió.

—En tal caso hará falta un director de proyecto.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece mejor? ¿Un arquitecto? ¿O un simple contratista?

—¿En qué tipo de cambios estructurales estás pensando?

—No lo sabré hasta que no conozca el edificio a fondo. Pero lo que he visto hasta ahora me gusta mucho. Los espacios son soberbios.

—Entonces, un contratista. Uno especializado en restauración de edificios antiguos. Mañana traeré una lista. Ya hemos trabajado con algunos en el pasado.

—Este negocio entre hermanos empieza a gustarme…

Bella dijo eso porque no podía decir la verdad. Los pensamientos que albergaba no eran precisamente fraternales.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes dirigir el hotel Cornwallis? ¿Tienes experiencia en hostelería? —preguntó.

—Tengo un título de Empresariales. Creo que no me vendrá mal.

—Teóricamente, no.

—He sido jefa de proyectos de mi padre durante los tres años pasados.

—Eso te será más útil.

—Más de lo que imaginas —murmuró.

—¿En qué parte del negocio de tu padre trabajas exactamente?

—En todo.

—Comprendo. Estás aprendiendo para dirigir la corporación Swan.

—Tal vez, pero no necesariamente. Por lo menos, no a corto plazo —confesó con un suspiro—. Y no es porque no conozca el negocio. Lo conozco de sobra.

—No lo dudo —murmuró, haciendo un gesto hacia los documentos.

—Por desgracia, todavía no soy suficientemente desalmada. Por lo visto, la falta de escrúpulos llega con la edad.

—¿Y te apetece que llegue ese momento?

—Sí, claro —respondió con ironía.

—¿Qué harás con la plantilla mientras reforman el hotel?

—Tengo intención de pedir a Emmett y a Rose que participen en el proceso. Sus experiencias son muy importantes para mí, porque pretendo incorporar le pasado del hotel en el nuevo diseño. En cuanto a los demás, podrán trabajan las mismas horas que ahora. O incluso más, si quieren.

—Es verdad —afirmó, sonriendo—. No eres ninguna desalmada.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza… quiero empezar con la elección y limpieza de todos los objetos que vamos a mantener. Los marcos de los cuadros, los elementos decorativos, los bronces, la lámpara de araña…

—Querrás decir las lámparas de araña —puntualizó—. Hay otra grande en la sala de baile. Y varias docenas de lámparas más pequeñas.

—¿Tengo una sala de baile? —preguntó, levantándose de la silla—. ¿Con una lámpara de araña del tamaño de un helicóptero?

—No irás a por la botella de whisky, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió, pensando que adoraba aquel hotel—. Voy a la sala de baile.

La sala le encantó. Se detuvo junto a la entrada, con una sonrisa que a ella misma le pareció de bobalicona, y admiró la elegancia del lugar. Las paredes estaban decoradas con las lámparas pequeñas que Edward había mencionado, pero no podían competir con la gigantesca obra de arte, compuesta por miles de cristales en cascada que colgaba del techo. Bajo el polvo del suelo había un entarimado precioso, casi del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, en varios tonos de marrón. Bella se inclinó y comprobó la textura diferente de las distintas maderas.

—No es la misma madera con barnices distintos, ¿verdad?

—No, ni mucho menos. Hay palisandro, roble, ébano y haya.

—Vaya… ¿Y a dónde dan las puertas del fondo?

—Al camino de los elefantes.

Bella lo miró de soslayo.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dijo él.

—¿Y después?

—Al mar.

Bella lo creyó, pero tenía que verlo personalmente.

Caminó hacia las puertas y las abrió. Daba a una terraza pequeña de la que salía un sendero estrecho que corría paralelo al edificio y desaparecía tras una esquina.

—¿La gente venía en elefante a los bailes?

—No, aunque sospecho que lo habrían hecho si hubieran querido. Los cuidadores utilizaban ese sendero par llevar los elefantes desde la playa al hotel, y los lavaban después en la terraza. Pídele a Emmett que te enseñe fotografías de aquella época. En algunas aparecen los cuidadores frotándolos con cepillos.

Bella sonrió e imaginó paredes llenas de fotografías que servirían para explicar la historia del hotel a los clientes. Podían construir un paso elevado para que la gente viera el sendero desde arriba, añadir una escalera para que pudieran bajar y ver más fotos y poner un jardín tropical en todo el recorrido hasta la playa.

—Necesitaré un diseñador de exteriores.

—Te traeré una lista.

—¿Tenemos jardinero?

—Tienes a Emmett. Se encarga de regar las plantas de la parte delantera.

Bella pensó que también necesitarían un jardinero y se giró hacia Edward para comentárselo, pero en ese momento le dedicó una sonrisa tan divertida como desenfadada y las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios.

El humor estaba bien. Pero en ella se estaba convirtiendo en una emoción mucho más intensa y primaria.

—Yo… esto…

Había olvidado lo que iba a decir. Sólo sentía calor y necesidad. La irresistible necesidad de tocarlo.

—Si quieres, también podemos buscar jardineros —dijo él, siguiendo con el hilo de la conversación—. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—Claro…

Bella intentó concentrarse en el trabajo, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Se inclinó hacia él como empujada por un viento inexistente y él extendió una mano para equilibrarla, pero se detuvo en el último momento y no la tocó.

—¿Has comido algo? —preguntó.

—No.

—Tienes que comer. No volveré a ofrecerte un whisky sin estar seguro de que has comido antes —declaró.

Edward la llevó de nuevo a la sala de baile y cerró las puertas. Sus pasos resonaron en el entarimado cuando cruzaron la estancia hasta las puertas del extremo contrario, cuyos pomos de latón alcanzaron al mismo tiempo. Entre los dos pomos había sitio de sobra para otra persona; y sin embargo, sus manos se tocaron.

El sobresalto fue mucho más fuerte esta vez. Tanto, que Bella maldijo y apartó la mano.

—Permíteme —dijo Edward, tenso.

—Gracias.

Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

**Capítulo 5**

Edward la llevó a comer a un restaurante que estaba junto a la playa, a poca distancia del hotel. A juzgar por la familiaridad de los camareros y por las miradas furtivas y los murmullos que le dedicaron a ella, Bella supo que era cliente habitual y que su madre, Esme, también lo había sido.

Un hombre de cierta edad salió de la cocina para saludarlos. Supuso que sería el chef, o tal vez el dueño del restaurante. Abrazó a Edward y los dos hombres se enfrascaron en una rápida conversación. No hablaban en inglés ni en malayo ni en mandarín. Sonaba a tamil.

—Joh, te presento a Bella —dijo Edward en inglés—. Es la hija de Esme.

—¿Es que crees que estoy ciego? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Por qué no me has llamado para decirme que veníais? No puedo preparar un festín en cinco minutos… Regresad en dos horas y honraremos la memoria de Esme como se debe.

—Sí, bueno, podríamos volver más tarde, pero acabamos de asistir a la lectura del testamento y necesitamos comer algo. Además, Bella ha hecho un viaje muy lago y el calor y la…

—La emoción —lo interrumpió ella.

—Sí, exacto, la emoción —continuó Edward—. Le he dado un whisky, y como tenía el estómago vacío, se ha mareado.

—Es verdad. Es mejor que coma algo.

Su anfitrión estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Y no sólo les ofreció la mesa con más sombra de la terraza, además de una jarra de agua helada y un aperitivo para abrir boca, sino que exigió que pidieran la comida de inmediato. Sin embargo, Bella no supo qué pedir.

—Te recomiendo pescado con verdura —sugirió.

—Me parece perfecto.

Ella cerró la carta y se la pasó a Edward, que pidió un surtido de mariscos.

Joh se alejó hacia la cocina y dio las órdenes pertinentes por el camino.

—¿Qué tipo de pescado acabo de pedir?

—Dorada al horno con una salsa portuguesa de verduras y clavo. Está muy buena. Es muy suave. Creo que te gustará… a tu madre le encantaba.

—¿Te importaría no llamarla así? —preguntó ella, molesta—. Es que… preferiría que la llamaras Esme, simplemente.

—Si lo prefieres…

Bella pensó que ése era el problema. En realidad no sabía lo que quería.

—Puedes preguntarme por ella —añadió él.

Ahora ya estaba segura de algo. De que Edward no podría darle las respuestas que buscaba.

—No. Me dirías que era una mujer amable, encantadora y maravillosa; y yo te odiaría por ello. Mi padre no se volvió a casar, Edward. Yo me habría contentado con cualquier madre, incluso con una que viviera al otro lado del mundo. Pero se quedó contigo y yo me quedé con las manos vacías —dijo, mirándolo con expresión sombría—. Canalla.

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Sientes celos de mí?

—Por supuesto. ¿No has oído hablar de la rivalidad entre hermanos?

—Sí, claro… pero nunca me había enfrentado a ella.

—Te recuerdo que eres tú quien quieres una hermana. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter personal?

—¿Puedo responder con una negativa?

—¿Qué llevas cuando no te pones traje? —preguntó, señalando su traje gris—. Te quedan magníficamente bien, pero ¿qué te pones en tus días libres?

—¿Por la mañana? ¿O por la tarde?

Bella alzó los ojos al techo.

—En los dos casos.

—Bueno… al principio no llevo nada. Luego me pongo una toalla. Más tarde, los calzoncillos. Después…

La descripción de Edward empezaba a ser demasiado tentadora para Bella, de modo que lo interrumpió.

—¿Llevas la ropa en perfecto estado o de forma desenfadada?

—¿Tienes algo en contra de las planchas?

—No. ¿Te planchas la ropa tú mismo?

—Lo hace el servicio de habitaciones —respondió—. ¿Ya has terminado de interrumpirme?

Bella asintió.

—Sí.

—Pues bien, luego me pongo una camisa. Que suele ser cómoda y que no tiene ni una sola arruga.

—¿De cuello para corbata?

—Sí, pero sin corbata. Normalmente sólo dejo desabrochado el primer botón, pero a veces, sobre todo después de una gran noche, me desabrocho dos.

—¿Nunca llevas el pelo revuelto?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—De vez en cuando. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que llevo puesto cuando lo tengo revuelto? No tardaré mucho…

Bella decidió no dejarle seguir. A fin cuentas, su imaginación ya tenía la respuesta.

—No hace falta. ¿El pelo se te queda despeinado hacia arriba?

—Sólo si alguien ha estado jugando con él.

Bella suspiró. Tuvo la sensación de que en el restaurante había aumentado claramente la temperatura.

—Vaya, hace calor aquí, ¿verdad?

—Ahora sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Bella? ¿Quieres saber si bajo los trajes que llevo hay una persona o si me acuesto con alguien de forma regular?

—Bueno, yo… Dado que soy tu hermanastra, debería saber las dos cosas.

—Entonces, sí y no.

—¿Sí para la primera pregunta y no para la segunda? ¿O sí y no para las dos?

La sonrisa de Edward ya era descarada, y sus ojos tenían un brillo irónico y de humor.

—Siento la irresistible necesidad de meterme contigo —continuó ella—. Debe de ser un impulso fraternal.

—Pues contén tus impulsos…

—Todavía no has contestado a la pregunta.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Estuve casado una vez, pero en la actualidad prefiero relaciones menos permanentes. En mi vida no hay ninguna mujer especialmente importante —confesó al fin—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te espera algún hombre en Australia?

Bella no esperaba el contraataque de Edward, pero la respuesta era muy fácil. Él era el primer hombre que la hacía sentirse de ese modo.

—No. He estado ocupada con otras cosas… Pero no me malinterpretes; me encanta la idea de tener una familia, niños incluidos. Sin embargo, primero tengo que enamorarme.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Todavía no. Pero a veces caigo en la lujuria.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Define a veces.

—A veces es a veces —insistió—. No irás a ponerte en plan hermano mayor… Tengo veinticuatro años, Edward. No soy una…

—¡No lo digas! —la interrumpió—. No digas ni una palabra más. Dios mío, ¿dónde diablos está la comida… ?

Bella sonrió.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Nada. Nada de nada. La admiración que siento hacia los hombres con hermanas acaba de aumentar inconmensurablemente. Es un mundo nuevo.

Bella se recostó en la silla y contempló los rostros desconocidos y los atuendos coloridos de las personas del restaurante. El aroma a pescado fresco y a especias afinaba sus sentidos, y las voces llenaban sus oídos de acentos y sonidos nuevos. Todo era tan distinto al mundo que conocía que estuvo completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Aquella tarde, cuando llegó ante la puerta de la residencia de sus padres, situada en el tercer y último piso del ala norte del hotel, Bella pensó que el conocimiento era la llave de la comprensión.

Sus padres habían vivido allí antes de que ella naciera. Además, según Emmett, Esme había seguido en las mismas estancias durante muchos años; el portero le comentó que siempre se había sentido unida a aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin entró, sintió una lógica aprensión. Se había empeñado en ir sola, a pesar de Emmett y de la vigorosa protesta de Rose. quien insistió en que alguien la acompañara. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por su cuenta y riesgo y ese día tenía motivos aún más importantes para mantener la costumbre.

En un primer momento le pareció un sitio oscuro y melancólico, pero era evidente que no se debía a la decoración sino a que las cortinas estaban echadas. Avanzó, las descorrió una a una y dejó que el sol inundara el interior. Después, se giró. Y sonrió.

Su madre amaba el color y las texturas diferentes y los había usado con profusión. Los cojines de seda, de tonos alegres, contrastaban con las sillas de terciopelo rojo. Los suelos estaban llenos de alfombras verde esmeralda y azul marino. Allá donde mirara, encontraba una gama de colores tan amplia que en otras circunstancias podría haber resultado chocante y de mal gusto; pero que allí, en las habitaciones del hotel Cornwallis, resultaba ecléctica y exquisita.

A juzgar por el elegante tablero y por las piezas de peltre, colocados entre dos sofás cómodos, a Esme le había gustado el ajedrez. Y también la fotografía, si las muchas imágenes de las paredes eran una indicación: las instantáneas de calles asiáticas se mezclaban con tomas de gentes de toda clase y condición, y tanto las primeras como las segundas parecían ser de Penang.

Se detuvo un buen rato frente a una fotografía de su padre en la que aparecía riendo y cubierto de barro; tenía una pala en la mano e intentaba asentar un terraplén para que no se derrumbara en un sendero que se parecía sospechosamente al camino de los elefantes.

Bella se preguntó si su madre habría sido fotógrafa y si ella también había estado riendo cuando sacó aquella imagen.

Edward estaba por todas partes, de niño y de mayor. En algunas aparecía con un hombre alto y atractivo, de sonrisa cálida y ojos algo tristes, que debía de ser su padre. Pero la fotografía que más le llamó la atención fue una tomada a cierta distancia en la que se veía a dos hombres y a un niño con una caña de pescar. Edward era el niño; su padre, uno de los adultos; y el tercero era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Bella.

Por lo visto, se habían conocido. Habían sido amigos. Y Esme los había fotografiado a los dos.

Pero había un detalle extraño: ella no aparecía nunca en las fotografías.

Bella estaba allí para encontrar respuestas. Quería saber qué tipo de persona era su madre, qué tipo de mujer podía abandonar a su hija y alejarse sin mirar atrás. Pero en esas imágenes no había respuestas; sólo instantes detenidos en el tiempo, situaciones especiales para su madre que, en todo caso, formulaban más preguntas.

No entendía nada de nada.

Dolida, dio la espalda a las imágenes y caminó hasta la salida. No se sentía con fuerzas para seguir. Ya exploraría las habitaciones y las pertenencias de su madre en otro momento.

Edward encontró a su padre en casa, al otro lado de la isla; había sacado las orquídeas de las cocina y las había llevado al balcón para regarlas.

Lo observó en silencio, absorbiendo los cambios que se habían producido en la casa desde la muerte de Esme. Por primera vez no había libros por todas partes ni flores en el jarrón de la mesa, y echó de menos su aire vital y su aroma. Todo parecía más frío sin ella. Mucho más vacío. Indiscutiblemente más solitario.

—No sé cuánta agua necesitan —gruñó Carlie Cullen al cerrar el grifo—. Espero que sea suficiente.

Los tiestos estaban tan llenos que el agua se salió y se extendió por las baldosas. Edward miró a su padre y se sintió aliviado; en su tono había un fondo de humor.

—Yo creo que es más que suficiente.

—¿Has estado en la lectura del testamento? —preguntó tras un momento de duda—. ¿La has visto?

—Sí.

No añadió nada más. Tenía la desagradable misión de decirle que Bella no quería formar parte de la familia y que su intención de abrazarla e inundarla de cariño era virtualmente imposible.

—¿Y bien?

Edward se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Es una mujer independiente, cautelosa y perfectamente capaz de vender, dirigir o restaurar el hotel sin ayuda de nadie. Conoce el negocio. Charlie ha sido un buen profesor.

Su padre lo miró con interés.

—¿La invitaste como te dije?

—Sí.

—¿Le dijiste lo de la familia?

—Desde luego, pero ahora mismo no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Supongo que es normal; hasta hace unos días estaba convencida de que su madre falleció hace veinticuatro años —respondió—. Por cierto, ¿de quién fue esa brillante idea?

—Yo no tuve nada que ver —espetó su padre—. Fue cosa de Charlie y Esme.

—Pues está dolida. Necesita respuestas.

Carlie se alejó. De repente parecía más viejo y más frágil que en toda su vida.

—Charlie adoraba a Esme —explicó lentamente—. La amaba tanto como yo; y a su modo, Esme también nos quería a los dos por igual. Pero al final se quedó contigo y conmigo y Charlie, sin nadie; así que él le concedió la libertad y acordaron que, a cambio, Bella sería suya. Cuestión de justicia.

Edward frunció el ceño. Recordó la tristeza en los ojos grises de Bella, la confusión de su voz cuando habló de su madre y de la herencia del hotel, y súbitamente se sintió muy enfadado con Esme, Charlie y su padre.

—Dime una cosa… ¿a alguno de los tres se os ocurrió pensar en el bienestar de Bella?

—La gente comete errores. Edward —respondió su padre—. Errores de lo que más tarde se arrepiente. Tú lo sabes tan bien como cualquiera. Sólo a veces, con un poco de suerte, tenemos ocasión de repararlos.

Edward no dijo nada. Su padre tenía razón.

—Quiero que sepa cuánto la quería su madre —continuó—, y aunque no nos necesite para nada más, quiero darle el amor que ella le habría dado. Necesito que insistas. Necesito que la convenzas… por favor.

Edward no quería hacerlo. Bella se le había metido en la cabeza y había despertado un hambre que no sabía cómo controlar. Pero no tenía opción.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Lo intentaré.

Su padre dudó.

—Edward… ¿cómo es ella?

Esta vez fue el hijo quien dudó cuando apartó la mirada y la clavó en los jardines donde su padre había gastado una verdadera fortuna: un santuario de paz destinado a aplacar el dolor de la más torturada de las almas. Un santuario que en el que ese día no encontraría solaz alguno.

—Impresionante.

Nº Páginas 12-12


	4. 24 muñecas de porcelana

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

gracias por sus review! *cathaysa* wilma cullen *bea* Black Angel Lilith* gracias por seguirme chicas me alegra que les guste esta es una de mis historias favoritas :D

**Capítulo 6**

—El señor Edward quiere verla, señorita Bella —anunció Emmett.

Bella apartó la mirada de los presupuestos. Estaba trabajando en la mesa de la antigua biblioteca, que había convertido en su despacho.

—Gracias, Emmett.

Emmett desapareció, Edward entró y el corazón de Bella se detuvo un momento. Había pasado una semana desde la comida en el restaurante de la playa. Una semana en la que casi había logrado convencerse de que el deseo incontrolable de desnudarse y acostarse con él se había debido a la lectura del testamento y a su estado emocional.

Sin embargo, la realidad no podía ser más distinta. Bastó una simple mirada al hombre que apareció en el umbral, tan tranquilo como de costumbre, para que su tesis se disolviera como un azucarillo. Lo deseaba tanto como entonces. Tal vez más.

A pesar de ello, consiguió ocultar sus emociones bajo una máscara de formalidad y hasta se permitió el detalle de sonreír.

—Bonito traje —dijo.

—¿Qué tal estás, Bella?

Bella no podía estrecharle la mano como si fuera un colega de trabajo y tampoco podía comportarse como una hermana.

Era una situación bastante difícil. Pero se dijo que podía concederle cinco minutos. Si estaba más tiempo con él, se rendiría a la necesidad de tocarlo.

—Ocupada. ¿Es una visita de placer?

—De negocios. Uno de los contratistas vino a mi hotel por equivocación.

—Deberías haber llamado por teléfono. O haber enviado a un mensajero.

—Sí, pero entonces no habría podido entrometerme.

—¿Y crees que te vas a salir con la tuya?

—Eso espero. Seguro que no te viene mal un poco de ayuda.

Edward dejó un sobre grande sobre el escritorio y Bella pensó que tenía razón. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con contratistas, pero necesitaba a alguien que conociera Penang y a sus gentes; a alguien que supiera si combinar electricistas chinos con fontaneros indios y albañiles indonesios era una buena idea; a alguien que le dijera sin rodeos si serían capaces de acatar las órdenes de una mujer.

—¿Es el presupuesto de Kwong? —preguntó ella.

Edward asintió.

—¿Voy a tener que rogar? —preguntó él.

Bella tuvo una breve pero muy interesante visión de Edward arrodillado entre sus piernas y con el cabello revuelto. Pero no era él quien rogaba. Era ella.

—A decir verdad necesito una segunda opinión. Y supongo que la tuya será tan buena como la de cualquier otro —dijo con un suspiro—. No, no será necesario que ruegues.

Él sonrió y acercó una silla a la mesa.

—Vaya, es un alivio…

Manejar a una plantilla de cincuenta artesanos, trabajadores y comerciantes no iba a resultar nada fácil, ni siquiera con ayuda de Edward. La oferta de Kwong tenía la ventaja de que su empresa se encargaría de enviar todos los electricistas, los fontaneros y los albañiles que necesitaran. En cuanto al trabajo de artesanía, podía contratar a Samsul.

Le parecía la mejor opción, y así se lo dijo.

—Después, sólo quedaría el problema de encontrar a un director de proyecto —concluyó ella—. Aunque también podría encargarme en persona…

—No, no. Ser mujer sería un problema, Bella. Y tu juventud.

Bella ya se lo había imaginado.

—¿Y entonces? Ninguna de las personas que me recomendaste está disponible, y supongo que no conoces a nadie más. Tendría que ser alguien de total confianza, que tenga verdadero interés por el hotel y que conozca el funcionamiento de las cosas en Penang —declaró.

Edward recostó en la silla y la miró con intensidad.

—¿De verdad quieres que te dé una respuesta?

—Claro que sí.

—Pídeselo a mi padre.

Bella no dijo nada.

—Está libre, tiene mucha experiencia y te garantizó que sólo pensará en tu bien y en tus intereses —añadió.

—No.

—Necesita distraerse un poco, Bella. La muerte de Esme ha sido devastadora para él. Se ha hundido por completo.

—¡No!

—Dijiste que querías respuestas.

—¿Es que no sabes cuándo dejar de insistir?

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó —espetó Edward.

—¡Le robó la esposa a otro hombre y me dejó sin madre! ¿Cómo no voy a culparlo? Dime, Edward, ¿eres tan comprensivo con el amante de tu ex mujer?

Edward respondió con un monosílabo lleno de rabia y angustia:

—No.

Bella se estremeció y supo que había cometido un error al hurgar en aquella herida.

—Entonces no esperes algo distinto de mí —murmuró.

—Por lo que sé, fue Esme quien pidió el divorció. Tu padre estuvo de acuerdo, pero estableció un precio muy alto. Dijo que si él no podía tenerla, ella no podría tenerte a ti.

—Eso no es cierto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No quería creerlo.

—Abre los ojos, Bella.

—No, mi padre nunca habría hecho eso. Él no es así. Fue culpa de tu padre, que no me quería.

—Mi padre te habría recibido con los brazos abiertos. Incluso podrías haber vivido con Charlie y venir de vez en cuando con nosotros —explicó—. No fue culpa suya. Él habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Y todavía lo haría.

—¡Estás mintiendo!

—No. Te gustaría que estuviera mintiendo, que es bien distinto.

Edward la miró con intensidad y Bella supo que no había mentido.

—Bella…

—¡No quiero oírlo! ¿Qué tipo de padre niega a su esposa la posibilidad de estar con su hija? ¿Y qué tipo de madre lo admite?

—Bella…

Bella no le hizo caso. Había perdido el control y estaba tan fuera de sí que su cara adquirió el tono rojizo de la ira.

—¡No! ¡Déjame sola!

Las habitaciones de Esme no eran precisamente el mejor refugio para Bella, pero no entró en ellas en busca de consuelo, sino de algo contra lo que dirigir su enfado.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? —preguntó en voz alta, antes de detenerse frente a una fotografía de su padre—. ¿Cómo pudiste tú?

Por muchos defectos que tuviera, por muy duro y distante que fuera, siempre había querido a su padre. Y todavía lo quería.

—¿Cómo pudiste amar tan mal?

Dio la espalda a la sonriente imagen de su padre, se apoyó en la pared y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo, dominada por el dolor.

Le habría gustado ser tan intocable como las muñecas de porcelana que decoraban la vitrina contigua, a salvo del mundo y de cualquier daño.

Intentó ser fuerte; pero los golpes habían sido demasiado duros. De modo que se rindió, apretó la mejilla contra las rodillas y se concentró en las muñecas. Eran realmente buenas. Había todo tipo de figuras: bebés juguetones, niñas pequeñas y jóvenes tan preciosas, frágiles y perfectas que parecía que se romperían con un simple contacto.

Se arrodilló, abrió la vitrina y alcanzó la que estaba arriba del todo, un bebé dormido de pestañas tan finas y mejillas tan bien coloreadas que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de acariciarlas. Tocó su camisita de lino y la levantó con la esperanza de encontrar el nombre del artesano que las había fabricado, o quizás hasta el nombre de la muñeca.

Pero la tinta se había desdibujado con el tiempo y sólo pudo distinguir la sombra de dos palabras ininteligibles.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Es lo que dice.

Era Edward. Bella se giró y lo descubrió a su lado.

—Es mi preferida —continuó—. La ayudé a elegirla… por entonces yo tenía siete años. Supongo que me pareció graciosa.

—Lo es.

Bella lo dijo con suavidad, pero su tono fue más enérgico cuando siguió hablando:

—Lo siento, Edward. No tenía derecho a enfadarme contigo. Lo que pasara en aquella época, entre ellos, no es culpa tuya.

—Le enviaban los catálogos desde Inglaterra —siguió él, como si no hubiera oído su comentario—. Los estudiaba durante días y días antes de tomar una decisión. Las muñecas siempre llegaban en la última semana de junio y estaban en la vitrina en la segunda de julio.

Bella lo miró y olvidó la muñeca. La segunda fecha le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

—Hay veinticuatro en total —dijo Edward—. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Edward sabía que Bella era inteligente, astuta y espabilada en lo tocante a los negocios.

Lo había demostrado durante las reuniones que habían mantenido con los contratistas.

Además, Emmett le había comentado que sabía tratar a los trabajadores del hotel; era generosa y receptiva a las sugerencias.

Pero en ese momento, arrodillada delante de la vitrina, daba una imagen muy diferente. Parecía frágil.

Cuando se sentó en el suelo y su pelo cayó como una cortina que le ocultaba la cara, pudo ver la delicada línea de sus hombros. Estaba temblando. Y le preocupó tanto que se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el cabello.

Lloraba.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró—. Yo tampoco entiendo lo que hicieron, pero te amaba, Bella. No te olvidó nunca. No dejó de pensar en ti ni un solo día.

El comentario de Edward sólo sirvió para aumentar la tristeza la joven.

—No llores…

Le quitó la muñeca y la abrazó. Quería ofrecerle su amistad y su fuerza, ahuyentar su dolor y su soledad. Nada más. Pero el aroma de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su cabello y los temblores leves de sus sollozos cambiaron la situación y empezaron a transformarla en algo bien distinto.

Cuando lo peor ya había pasado, ella le pegó un golpe en el pecho. No demasiado fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que lo notara.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada…

—No me trates como si fuera una niña, Edward Cullen —espetó ella.

—Disculpa. Mira que intentar animarte… —se burló—. Qué cosas tengo.

Edward sintió otro golpe en el pecho. Le acarició la espalda y ella soltó una risa ahogada que tuvo el extraordinario efecto de destruir completamente sus defensas.

—Basta de dulzura —espetó él.

Le acarició la cintura y dejó que sus manos hicieran lo que las manos hacen cuando se desea. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto. No entendía por qué estaba entre sus brazos y ni por qué la estaba acariciando. No podía recordarlo. Pero recobró la memoria cuando Bella lo tocó y él sintió un escalofrío de placer. Había intentado animarla y ahora era él quien necesitaba ayuda.

Intentó recobrar el control de sus emociones. Lograr que su voz perdiera el tono ronco y suave y se volviera más distante, más profesional.

—Bueno… supongo que ya está, ¿no? Me refiero a lo de las lágrimas…

—Sí, ya está —dijo ella, estremecida—. Si te estás preguntando si puedes soltarme… claro, por supuesto que puedes.

Pero Edward no podía.

—Tal vez deberías apartarte tú…

Las manos de Edward se apretaron un poco más en su cintura. Y las de ella se introdujeron por debajo de su camisa y siguieron con las caricias.

—Tal vez…

Ninguno de los dos se apartó.

Edward pensó que había un millón de razones para alejarse de ella.

Le había prometido a Esme que la protegería, que la trataría como a una hermana. Y había repetido el mismo juramento a su padre.

No quería hacerle daño. No quería sentirse atraído por ella.

Pero le gustaba.

Ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios.

—Edward… —dijo casi sin aliento, con voz cargada de necesidad—. Edward, no deberíamos seguir. Esto no es buena idea.

—Lo sé —murmuró él.

Y la besó.

Sólo fue un roce, pero Bella no necesitaba más para perderse. El sabor de Edward era oscuro y frío, peligrosamente excitante, increíblemente perfecto y tan asombrosamente erótico que despertó sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Aquello era lo que estaba buscando. Eso y mucho más.

Cerró las manos sobre su camisa y soltó un gemido que casi era un ruego para que siguiera besándola.

Él lo oyó y le concedió lo que quería. La apretó contra la pared y la besó con toda su pasión, devorándola, dominándola con un deseo y una necesidad que emulaban los de Bella y que derrumbaron todas sus defensas.

Las llamas crecieron, se hicieron más altas, bailaron a su alrededor y los engulleron.

Edward no se cansaba de besarla. No le parecía suficiente.

Al comprender que aquélla no era una atracción normal, se asustó y encontró las fuerzas necesarias para apartar las manos de su pelo y apartarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo. Si no ponían punto final en ese instante, terminarían en la cama.

Al final se alejó, jadeando, y Bella lo observó con la luz de aquellos ojos grises que prometían el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

Ella se levantó, dejó la muñeca de porcelana en la vitrina y cerró la puerta con la cara contra el cristal y una mano en el corazón.

—No se puede negar que eso ha… funcionado —dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

—No debemos volver a hacerlo —murmuró él.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti. Y me prometí a mí mismo que te trataría como a la hermana que eres.

Bella se volvió hacia él y arregló el cabello con dedos temblorosos.

—Sí, claro… pues te deseo buena suerte. Pero es verdad. Digamos que ha sido una especie de alarma disuasoria.

—Sí, me gusta. Es una buena interpretación.

—Sí quieres, te la presto —dijo ella con ironía.

—No, quédatela. A mí me han saltado más alarmas de las que necesito.


	5. un regalo del pasado

Kelly Hunter – Socio y amante

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

muchas gracias por leer esta hermosa historia.

la caja de secretos

quien soy yo, cual es la imagen en el espejo

es la mascara que llevamos

o es la persona real con la que nos identificamos

la caja de secretos son las fotos del pasado

imágenes que nos muestran la verdadera esencia

de quienes fueron y quienes intentaron ser.

**Capítulo 7**

Edward volvió a su hotel y entró en su despacho antes de permitirse el lujo de pensar en Bella. Y no pensó en sus besos ni en el deseo que sentía, tan intenso que prefería no preguntarse al respecto, sino en la promesa de protegerla y en su necesidad de encontrar un director de proyecto.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre sus habilidades empresariales. Sin embargo, carecía de experiencia en Penang y eso podía ser problemático. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a una persona capaz de anteponer las necesidades del hotel a cualquier otra consideración. Necesitaba a una persona dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger sus intereses.

A una persona como él.

Se dijo que podía hacerlo y comprobó los compromisos de los meses siguientes para asegurarse; pero tenía tanto trabajo que no tardó en llegar a una conclusión: si quería ayudar a Bella, alguien tendría que ayudarlo a él.

Se frotó la nuca y automáticamente pensó en su padre. Se había jubilado y cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera retomar las riendas del Grupo Cullen. Sin embargo, Carlie accedería. Por Bella y porque así tendría algo con lo que ocupar su tiempo y dejar de obsesionarse con Esme.

Satisfecho con la idea, alcanzó el teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas. En primer lugar a su padre, que aceptó la propuesta con entusiasmo; y a continuación, a la propia Bella.

—He encontrado una solución —le informó.

—Me alegro de saberlo. ¿Una solución a qué?

Bella lo dijo con tono de humor. Ya se había recuperado.

—Seré tu director de proyecto. Por lo menos, hasta que encuentres a alguien mejor.

—Edward…

Él sabía que se opondría y estaba preparado.

—Vamos, Bella, necesitas que alguien se encargue. Te ofrezco mis conocimientos y mi experiencia en la hostelería de la zona, por no mencionar que tengo la obligación de protegerte. Es una oferta magnífica.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu trabajo?

—Eso está solucionado.

Bella permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos trabajar juntos?

—Si te preocupa lo que ha pasado esta mañana, no volverá a suceder —respondió—. Nos llevábamos bastante bien hasta que dejamos de hablar de negocios. Incluso mejor que bien. Y ya hemos trabajado juntos.

—Bueno, si nos comprometemos a no hablar de la familia…

—Por supuesto. Sólo será cuestión de negocios. Pero no quiero más lágrimas… las lágrimas son una mala idea.

—¿Me prohíbes que me sienta frustrada? —bromeó.

—Claro que sí. Y también te prohíbo el sarcasmo.

—¿Y el enfado?

—¿El de quién? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Edward… sé que te sientes responsable de mí como si realmente formara parte de tu familia, pero no soy responsabilidad tuya.

—Cuidado. Has vuelto a mencionar lo de la familia.

—Sólo pretendía decir que mis problemas con el hotel no son cosa tuya.

—Eso está mejor.

—No, no me parece bien. Sólo aceptaría tu oferta como último recurso.

—¿Es que tienes más?

—He estado pensando en otra solución, en otro director posible… Es un hombre con tanta experiencia como tú, aunque su conocimiento de Penang puede estar algo anticuado.

Edward supo en quién estaba pensando.

—Voy a pedírselo a mi padre —añadió.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?

Charlie Swan habló de forma cortante, con impaciencia, y Bella se tocó el pelo con nerviosismo. Era verdad que necesitaba un director de proyecto para la reforma del hotel, pero necesitaba todavía más la aprobación de su padre.

—Eso depende. ¿Te llamo en mal momento?

—Dentro de quince minutos tengo una cena con un cliente. Te concedo cinco.

Ella cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó en el piso, preparándose para otra reunión de negocios. Lo echaba de menos y extrañaba hablar con él, pero curiosamente, no sentía lo mismo por el trabajo.

—Creo que voy a restaurar el hotel.

—¿Quieres decir que ya lo estaban restaurando y que vas a esperar a que terminen las obras para venderlo después? —preguntó.

—No, papá. Quiero decir que el Cornwallis está exactamente igual que cuando lo dejaste, aunque veinticuatro años más viejo y destartalado. Voy a reformarlo, voy a dirigirlo y desde luego me lo voy a quedar.

Su padre tardó un buen rato en hablar.

—Deberías reconsiderar esa decisión. No recuperarás el dinero que inviertas.

—Aquí no se trata de dinero.

—Siempre se trata de dinero —la corrigió, tajante—. Y ya que estamos hablando de dinero, ¿cómo piensas financiar las obras?

—Echaré mano de mis ahorros.

—Eso es una locura. Aunque te gastes hasta el último centavo y vendas tus escasas propiedades, no tendrás suficiente. Confía en mí.

—Yo confío en ti, papá. Durante veinticuatro años me has dicho que mi madre estaba muerta aunque no lo estaba, y todavía confío en ti.

Charlie volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó al fin.

—Quiero tu bendición —respondió—. Y tu ayuda.

—Estaré encantado de ayudarte a venderlo.

—¿Sabes dónde estoy ahora?

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, Bella.

Bella no le hizo ningún caso.

—Estoy en una sala de baile con una lámpara de araña que tiene más de diez mil piezas de cristal. Aquí es por la tarde y el sol se filtra por una docena de balcones y se refleja en un entarimado de palisandro, roble, ébano y haya. ¿Ahora sabes dónde estoy?

Silencio.

—Ya tengo a los contratistas, los albañiles, los artesanos… y Edward me está ayudando con todo —continuó—. ¿Te acuerdas de Edward?

—Vuelve a casa.

La voz de su padre sonó muy distinta a la habitual. Parecía un hombre viejo y derrotado.

—Necesito un director de proyecto. Alguien que crea en este lugar y en lo que puede llegar a ser. Tú creíste en él en cierta ocasión. He visto fotografías tuyas.

—No me pidas eso, Bella.

—Estoy intentando perdonarte, papá. Lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas.

—Me pides un imposible. Allí no hay nada para mí. Ni para ti.

Bella dejó de caminar por la enorme y vacía sala de baile. La luz del sol jugueteó con el polvo que había levantado.

—Te equivocas.

Exactamente a las nueve y tres minutos de la mañana siguiente, Bella entró en el vestíbulo del hotel Cullen.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que sólo estaba a un par de manzanas del Cornwallis y de que era uno de los mejores y más lujosos establecimientos hoteleros de la isla. Pero no tenía lámparas de araña de cristal; sólo una utilización corriente de colores orientales, una iluminación inteligente y algunos detalles decorativos interesantes.

Se echó una mirada rápida en un espejo, se arregló el cuello de su camisa de lino y caminó hacia el mostrador de recepción.

Ni siquiera sabía si Edward estaba en el hotel.

Por enésima vez, pensó que debería haberle llamado para pedirle una cita o, mejor aún, haber discutido el asunto por teléfono. Pero necesitaba saber si podía estar con él en la misma habitación y trabajar.

Porque si no podía, tendría que rechazar su propuesta. Le daría las gracias, pondría anuncios en Penang y en Australia para encontrar a un director de proyectos y seguiría por su cuenta. Problema resuelto. O algo así.

La recepcionista sonrió y alcanzó el auricular del teléfono cuando Bella saludó y preguntó por Edward.

—¿A quién debo presentar, señorita… ?

—Swan.

—La señorita Swan quiere verlo, señor.

Bella pensó que tenía una voz preciosa y unos modales perfectos. Además, miraba a los ojos como todo buen recepcionista.

—El señor Cullen quiere saber si prefiere verlo aquí o subir —le informó unos segundos después.

—¿Subir adonde?

La mujer volvió a sonreír y le pasó el auricular a Bella antes de apartarse lo suficiente para no oír la conversación.

—Tu recepcionista es realmente buena —dijo Bella al aparato—. Eso me recuerda que necesito recepcionistas para el Cornwallis… ¿Cuánto pagas?

—Más que tú —respondió, divertido—. Estoy en mi apartamento, en el último piso. Tengo el despacho aquí… además de una cocina, un comedor, un par de salitas y una cama.

—¿La cama se puede ver desde el despacho?

—No.

—Entonces, subo.

—Me alegro. Las vistas te gustarán.

—Estás vestido, ¿verdad?

Bella no tenía ganas de subir a su ático y encontrarlo recién salido de la cama. Era una visión que prefería evitar.

—Sí. Llevo un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro. Te gustará.

Ella supo que estaba sonriendo y se maldijo por reaccionar a su humor.

—Muy bien.

Bella colgó el teléfono.

El ático de Edward era tan enigmático y refinado como él mismo. Ya imaginaba que sería lujoso, pero también tenía detalles caseros. Notó la influencia de Esme en el tapiz de la pared, que representaba una batalla de ejércitos chinos, y las fotografías de los muchos hoteles de la cadena Cullen.

Los muebles eran elegantes y de aspecto cómodo, muy masculinos. En una mesa había un tablero viejo de ajedrez, que llevaba su nombre escrito con mano infantil. Por lo visto, Edward valoraba tanto el presente como el pasado y tanto el destino como el viaje en sí mismo. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

En cuanto a las vistas, había acertado. Le gustaron mucho. Y las cristaleras del ático, que llenaban tres de las cuatro paredes, desde el suelo al techo, aumentaban maravillosamente el placer de mirar.

—Ése es el Padang —dijo él, señalando un cuadrado verde situado a bastante distancia—. Al oeste está el ayuntamiento, y al sur, el Victoria Memorial. Si miras por el ventanal de la izquierda, verás el barrio chino; y detrás, la pequeña India.

—Gracias por recibirme sin cita previa.

—¿Has llamado a tu padre? —preguntó con total tranquilidad.

—Sí. Y se ha negado.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Me estaba preguntando cuánto querrías cobrar por tus servicios.

—No quiero cobrar, Bella.

—¿Ahora resulta que eres un filántropo?

—No.

Edward sonrió, pero Bella evitó mirarlo e intentó concentrarse en los negocios.

—Quiero participar tanto como pueda —declaró ella—. Al principio vendría bien que estuvieras ahí, como figura de autoridad; y si surge algún problema… Pero no sé, esto no me convence demasiado. Estoy abusando de tu amabilidad. ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo?

Bella se giró hacia él.

—Ya te dije que eso está arreglado.

—Sí, pero no me parece bien.

—Soy arquitecto, Bella. Uno de los motivos por los que tenemos tantos hoteles es que me paso la vida diseñando y construyendo edificios nuevos. Pero ya no necesitamos más. Así que aquí me tienes, ofreciéndote mis servicios… y no sólo por altruismo. Tú no eres la única persona que ves las posibilidades del Cornwallis.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás?

Edward asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y mantendremos una relación estrictamente empresarial?

—Sobra decirlo.

—En general soy una mujer más cauta, más racional —afirmó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No puedo creer que esté aquí.

Su padre le había enseñado a no mezclar los negocios y el placer, pero el viejo hotel de su familia había cambiado las cosas. No se trataba únicamente de que quisiera reformarlo, sino de que necesitaba hacerlo.

Sospechaba que encontraría algo que había perdido; quizás una conexión con Esme o tal vez una vida distinta a la que le habían trazado en Swan Corporation.

Pero en cualquier caso, el hotel era la clave. Y ya había descubierto un aspecto de sí misma que desconocía: la capacidad de dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

—¿Trato hecho? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Trato hecho —respondió ella—. Parece que mi cautela se ha marchado de vacaciones… si quieres trabajar conmigo, magnífico. Necesito un par de días para organizar las cifras. Después podemos organizar otra reunión con los contratistas.

—¿Quieres reunirte con ellos aquí, o prefieres el Cornwallis?

—Mejor en el Cornwallis. Será más adecuado.

Edward asintió.

—¿Crees que para entonces ya sabrás lo que quieres?

—Ya lo tengo en la cabeza, Edward. Claro como el agua.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho… ¿pero es factible?

—¿Ahora hablas con la voz de la razón? —preguntó con ironía—. No está mal. Tu sentido común puede serme de ayuda.

—Estás empezando a asustarme.

—¿Te parece bien que quedemos el viernes, a las nueve de la mañana?

—Allí estaré.

Bella dudó, pero sólo un momento.

—Supongo que un hombre que pasó la infancia en el Cornwallis y que se convirtió en arquitecto tendrá unos cuantos proyectos en alguna parte. Sueños de lo que podría ser, de lo que a él le gustaría que fuese… No te prometo nada, pero admito sugerencias.

Edward sonrió.

—Los llevaré, no te preocupes. Pero antes de que te vayas…

Edward se dirigió a la cocina, recogió un sobre grande y se lo dio.

—Me ha costado encontrarlas —añadió.

—Gracias —dijo ella, perpleja.

Bella hizo ademán de abrir el sobre y él la miró con expresión de alarma.

—No, no lo abras aquí; ni de camino al Cornwallis. Espera a estar sola.

—Como quieras… —dijo, bastante extrañada—. Bueno, mi sobre y yo nos vamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Edward sonrió de nuevo.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte a desayunar?

Bella no podía aceptar la invitación.

Si se quedaba, querría saber qué se sentiría al desayunar con él después de hacer el amor apasionadamente, durante toda una noche, en los sofás y en las alfombras de su ático.

—No. Te veré el viernes.

Bella regresó al Cornwallis y entró en la suite antes de rendirse a la tentación de abrir el sobre. Supuso que sería otro presupuesto y que sería mejor que se sirviera un vaso de agua fría, tomara el abanico y se sentara a estudiarlo.

Pero no era un presupuesto. Eran fotografías.

Alrededor de una docena de imágenes. Y todas ellas, de una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos almendrados que reconoció enseguida porque casi era la misma que veía todas la mañanas en el espejo.

En una, Esme aparecía con un vestido de noche sin mangas, guantes largos hasta los codos y mirada de alegría. En dos más, jugaba en la playa con Edward. Eran tiempos de felicidad.

Pero en el resto aparecía sola, con una mirada tan triste que Bella sintió una punzada de angustia.

Con manos temblorosas, extendió las imágenes sobre la mesa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tuvo que levantarse a servirse el vaso que no se había servido.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, las miró de nuevo. Pero no sirvió de nada. Los ojos se le empañaron una y otra vez, incluso después de probar a ponerse unas gafas de sol.

Al cabo de un buen rato, entró en el cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y pensó en su madre. Luego, volvió al salón y marcó el número de teléfono de Edward.

—Soy yo —dijo.

No sabía qué decir. No podía explicar la sensación de ver a su madre casi por primera vez; de saber cómo era; de averiguar qué detalles de su rostro había heredado de ella y qué partes eran sólo suyas; de descubrir, finalmente, que Esme había sido real.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró él.

Bella sólo dijo una cosa antes de colgar:

—Muchas gracias, Edward.

Nº Páginas 10-10


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly Hunter – Socio y amante

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

lamento mucho la demora aquí esta el otro cap. muchas gracias por leer la historia

cuídense mucho

**Capítulo 8**

Las obras del hotel empezaron menos de una semana después y a buen ritmo.

—Deberías haber aceptado mi ofrecimiento de alojarte en el Cullen hasta que terminen —comentó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza. No quería estar en el Cullen. Le gustaba estar allí, en mitad de la diversión.

Se encontraban en el vestíbulo del hotel, contemplando el lento descenso de la lámpara de araña. Habían considerado la posibilidad de quitarla temporalmente, pero era demasiado arriesgado y se decidieron por bajarla hasta el suelo y protegerla mientras los albañiles trabajan a su alrededor. Bella pensó que sería más adecuado y Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me gusta estar aquí —dijo entre el estruendo de la obra.

—Ya lo veo.

Bella sonrió. Los dos hombres que estaban arriba, trabajando con el cabestrante, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras con los tres que se habían encaramado a otras tantas escaleras para bajar la lámpara.

—¿Les importará que saque unas cuantas fotografías?

Edward se dirigió a ellos en su idioma. Uno de los trabajadores sonrió y comentó algo a los demás, que rompieron a reír y a hablar.

—El del medio quiere asegurarse de que lo sacarás con su perfil bueno. Los otros están haciendo otro tipo de sugerencias… pero sospecho que no quieres que te las traduzca —dijo Edward con humor.

Bella también rió.

—Diles que pondré las fotos en el tablero que está en el exterior de mi despacho. Pueden pasar a verlas cuando quieran.

—Muy bien, pero tal vez deberías posar con ellos para que…

—No, yo no. Tú.

—¿Yo?

Edward la miró con sorpresa y ella aprovechó la ocasión para sacarle una foto.

—No me mires así. Sólo son fotografías —bromeó ella—. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer cuando hayan terminado con la lámpara? Marcharme a la pequeña India y ver telas para las tapicerías.

—¿No piensas contratar a un diseñador de interiores?

—Tal vez, pero tendrá que trabajar con lo que yo le dé. Mira a tu alrededor, Edward. Échale un poco de imaginación… quiero colores vibrantes y texturas que contrasten. Terciopelos, sedas, gasas…

—Temo preguntar de qué color vas a pintar las paredes.

—De blanco con un toque levísimo del verde más pálido. Lo he visto en una de las habitaciones del sótano —le informó.

—Ah, el color que tuvo siempre… —dijo con satisfacción.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después? —preguntó ella—. Podrías acompañarme.

—Oh, no… Yo no. En esas tiendas tendrán miles de piezas de tela y te empeñarás en verlas todas. Por no mencionar el problema de los tenderos. Sabrán que te vas a pasar todo el día en sus establecimientos, llevarán té y comida y cuando se ponga el sol no habrá nada de ti que no sepan.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó—. Y probablemente vas a pedirme que no mencione que busco telas para el Cornwallis…

—Por supuesto. Si lo mencionas, no dejarán que te marches —dijo con firmeza—. Ah, y no vayas a Madame Sari. En cuanto te viera, sabría que eres hija de Esme y lo que te traes entre manos. Pero eso también incluye a la tienda que está dos puertas más adelante. Su dueño también te reconocería.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Y qué pasa si entro sin darme cuenta?

—No lo hagas. Y no pidas _chapatti._

—Está bien…

Edward gimió.

—Dios mío, no puedo soportarlo —dijo él—. Es como contemplar una carnicería de inocentes.

—Sospecho que al final me vas a tener que acompañar. Soy muy intuitiva con estas cosas —bromeó.

—No, no, nada de eso, no voy a acompañarte —insistió—. Pero mi conciencia no me permite que vayas sola.

Bella alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Vamos, Edward, no es para tanto. No voy a comprar nada. Sólo voy a mirar.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen todos. Y luego se vuelven locos con tanta tela y se ponen a comprar como locos.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Saldré de este edificio por la entrada lateral dentro de quince minutos exactos.

Bella sonrió. En ese momento, la lámpara de araña se posó suavemente sobre la tela que habían extendido en el suelo.

Edward suspiró con pesadez.

—De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando dentro de diez.

Ir de compras con Bella fue lo que Edward había imaginado y más.

La pequeña India bullía como siempre; Bella se eternizaba en todas las tiendas y él le echaba paciencia y aguantaba.

Cuando terminaron de explorar el último de los establecimientos, pensó que el infierno había llegado a su fin y que podría marcharse a disfrutar de una ginebra con tónica más que merecida en el Club de Caballeros. Pero Bella todavía no había terminado.

Al pasar frente a la fachada roja de una tienda que tenía un letrero en chino, preguntó:

—¿Qué venden aquí?

—Sellos.

—¿Sellos? ¿Para enviar cartas?

—No, sellos para estampar.

—Pues necesito uno.

Edward se preguntó cómo podía necesitar uno cuando un segundo antes ni siquiera sabía lo que vendían allí.

—Sí, ya lo sospechaba —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

La siguió al interior de la tienda, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con distintos motivos de los sellos fabricados por el propietario. Había sellos en tamil, malayo, chino mandarín e inglés, entre otros idiomas.

—Estos vendrían bien para los talonarios —comentó él—. Sellar y firmar… nada más.

Bella miró a su alrededor, asombrada.

—Es como una tienda de tatuajes.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿Es que tienes algún tatuaje?

—No, qué va.

El comentario de Bella le había desconcertado. La posibilidad de que llevara un tatuaje en alguna zona de su delicioso cuerpo le resultó tan interesante que se sintió aliviado y decepcionado a la vez con su negativa.

—Pero las tiendas de tatuajes me gustan —añadió ella.

—Bella, a ti te gustan todas las tiendas…

—Tal vez. De todas formas, necesito un sello para el hotel.

—Ya tienes uno. Es muy bonito y muy viejo. Rose te dirá dónde está… deberías echarle un vistazo y ver si quieres aprovechar alguno de sus elementos antes de encargar uno nuevo —le aconsejó.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero puedes comprarte uno para ti, desde luego…

—También tenemos combinaciones de nombres para parejas modernas —intervino la dependienta—. Son muy populares. En la parte superior del sello se ponen los nombres y apellidos de la pareja, y en la de abajo, la dirección.

—No, no estamos buscando eso —dijo Bella con rapidez.

—¿Tienes algo contra un sello de los señores Cullen y Swan? —preguntó él con malicia.

—Querrás decir Swan y Cullen —le corrigió—. Si no recuerdo mal, la inicial de mi apellido es anterior a la del tuyo en el abecedario.

—Menos mal que estaba bromeando y que sólo es una situación hipotética… —dijo él con una sonrisa—. De lo contrario tendríamos que comprarnos un sello para cada uno.

—Puedo hacerles un precio especial por dos —dijo la dependienta—. Y el precio baja si compran más… uno con su nombre, otro con el de ella, uno más con los dos… es perfecto para todo tipo de correspondencia. Una elección excelente. Los tendrían mañana mismo.

Bella miró a Edward con expresión de impotencia. Edward sonrió todavía más.

—Tú eres quien se ha empeñado en entrar —le recordó—. Ahora, arréglatelas como puedas.

—Está bien. Quiero un sello —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Con un solo nombre, el mío.

La dependienta le dio un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel.

—Ponga aquí su nombre y su dirección, por favor.

Bella empezó a escribir, pero se detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

—Sí. No sé qué dirección poner, si la de Sidney o la de aquí.

Edward no dijo nada. No podía ayudarla con una elección que implicaba decidir cuál era su hogar.

—¿Puedo sugerirle que encargue dos sellos? —preguntó la dependienta—. Uno para cada dirección. O más aún si tiene más casas… muy útil.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted —declaró Bella—. Haga dos sellos con las dos direcciones. Así no tendré que decidir.

—Buena salida —murmuró Edward.

—Era la única posible. Si no nos marchamos pronto de aquí, quién sabe cuántos sellos habré encargado cuando termine el día.

—Deberíamos ir de compras más a menudo —comentó Bella cuando salieron de la tienda—. En tres horas no hemos discutido de nada ni hablado de la familia. Y hasta hemos fortalecido nuestros lazos fraternales.

Edward pensó que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Aún recordaba el momento en que había tomado una tela de terciopelo ámbar y se la había enrollado en la cintura, dejándolo sin aliento. O cuando el sol le dio en los ojos, los volvió temporalmente de color gris y él sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Bella le gustaba tanto que no quería pensar en ello.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó él.

—Creo que ya me he cansado de las tiendas. Me apetece volver al hotel en uno de esos _trishaws_.

—¿Los que usan para los turistas? Venga ya…

—Eres un gallina.

—Nada de eso. Es que no quiero volver al hotel en un trasto decorado con luces de colores, flores de plástico y talismanes asiáticos —se defendió.

—No te preocupes por eso —se burló.

Al final, volvieron en un _trishaw_ que sólo era de color negro.

Volver al hotel fue volver al caos.

—¡Han cortado la luz! —exclamó el capataz de la obra—. ¡Va estar cortada dos semanas!

El hombre se enfrascó en una discusión con Edward, que acto seguido tradujo lo que pasaba a Bella.

—Por lo visto han encontrado cables sueltos por todas partes. Quiere cambiarlos todos antes de volver a conectar con la red principal. Pero ha traído un generador para poder manejar las herramientas… Le he dicho que tenga cuidado y que advierta a los obreros sobre las normas de seguridad.

Bella asintió.

—Eso me lleva a lo que ya te había comentado —continuó—. No tienes electricidad ni agua caliente y todo está lleno de polvo. Deberías alojarte en otro lugar… por lo menos, durante un par de semanas.

—¿Tenéis alguna habitación libre en el Cullen?

Edward la miró con desesperación.

—Bella… tenemos doscientas doce habitaciones.

Edward la dejó haciendo las maletas y le pidió que lo llamara por teléfono cuando estuviera preparada para enviarle un coche. Por enésima vez, Bella se repitió que aquello no significaba nada; entre alojarse en el hotel de un hombre y vivir en la casa de uno había un mundo de diferencia. Seguramente, ni siquiera se verían. Él estaría en su ático y ella, en una habitación normal. Él usaría los ascensores privados y ella, los de los clientes. Él comería arriba y ella, fuera. Con toda seguridad, no coincidirían más veces que ahora.

Pero las cosas eran más complejas. Cuando Edward la ayudó a subir al _trishaw_ y la tocó, sintió un calor tan intenso como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Y cuando pasó tranquilamente el brazo por el respaldo del asiento, se excitó tanto que el camino de vuelta al hotel resultó ser una especie de tortura exquisita.

Además, estaba convencida de que Edward había sido perfectamente consciente del efecto que había causado. Sus ojos brillaron con humor, retándola a decir algo al respecto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Bella esperó a que los trabajadores terminaran su turno antes de bajar las bolsas de viaje al vestíbulo. Las dejó junto a la puerta y luego fue de habitación en habitación para contemplar los avances del día. Como iba a ser la primera noche en muchos años en que el hotel se quedara vacío, se aseguró de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y pensó que necesitaban guardias de seguridad.

Al final, salió del hotel y cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera, sacó la cámara e hizo una fotografía de la fachada delantera, llena de andamios. Había pedido un taxi para no tener que molestar a Edward, pero todavía no había llegado y se dedicó a sacar más fotos mientras esperaba. Los obreros habían avanzado bastante con la obra y el Cornwallis empezaba a tener un aspecto diferente.

En ese momento, vio que un hombre se detenía en el camino, se metía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el hotel.

Era un hombre adulto, de cabello oscuro, que llevaba pantalones de algodón y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Bella pensó que sería un turista, pero se dirigió hacia ella y un segundo después se llevó la mayor sorpresa del día.

No era un turista. Ni siquiera un vecino.

Era Carlie Cullen.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente por las fotografías de Esme. Aquél era el hombre del que se su madre se había enamorado.

El padre de Edward.

Carlie siguió avanzando y ella retrocedió hacia el lugar donde había dejado las bolsas. Si el taxi no aparecía de inmediato, estaba perdida. A no ser que él cruzara la calle y se alejara.

Pero no la cruzó.

Pasó delante de ella, la miró con intensidad y asintió a modo de saludo, sin detenerse.

—¡Espera!

El padre de Edward se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la miró con una expresión llena de esperanza. Bella se maldijo por haberlo llamado. No sabía si quería algo de él. No sabía si estaba preparada para darle algo.

—¿Sueles pasear por aquí? —le preguntó.

—De vez en cuando —respondió él—. Me alegra ver que el Cornwallis volverá a estar activo… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Carlie miró sus bolsas y añadió con una sonrisa leve:

—Me ofrecería a llevarte las bolsas, pero no sé dónde vas.

Bella estuvo a punto de contarle que precisamente se dirigía a su hotel, a abusar de su hospitalidad y de la hospitalidad de su hijo.

—No hace falta… estoy esperando un taxi…

—Ah.

—Voy a alojarme en el hotel Cullen —dijo apresuradamente—. Sólo será temporal…

Bella pensó que Carlie aprovecharía la ocasión para presentarse. Le había ofrecido una excusa perfecta. Pero no lo hizo.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia —declaró.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto… —dijo ella con inseguridad.

Carlie siguió su camino, andando muy despacio, y ella no lo llamó otra vez.

Estaban en el corredor del último piso del hotel, al lado de la puerta del ático de Edward y delante de una segunda que él acababa de abrir con su tarjeta electrónica.

—No. Absolutamente no —dijo Bella—. No quiero alojarme en el ático que está enfrente del tuyo. Quiero una habitación. Una habitación normal y corriente.

—Eso es absurdo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí… el ático es una solución mucho más razonable.

—No. Prefiero alojarme en uno de los pisos de abajo.

—¿Es que te dan miedo las alturas?

—Ésa no es la cuestión. Además, no me lo puedo permitir.

Edward la miró con exasperación.

—Claro que te lo puedes permitir. No vas a pagar nada. Precisamente usamos ese ático para alojar a invitados especiales como tú.

—Ya, pero prefiero cualquier otro lugar.

Dos minutos después estaban dos pisos más abajo. Edward la llevó a una suite que tenía dos dormitorios, un salón de buen tamaño y un jacuzzi en el cuarto de baño.

—Ésta es la habitación más normal y corriente que vas a recibir de mí —le informó—. La tomas o la dejas. Tú sabrás.

—La tomo. Pero pagaré.

Edward sonrió.

—Hagamos un trato. Tú me acompañas de vez en cuando al Cornwallis, a ver cómo van las obras, y a cambio te la quedas gratis.

—De acuerdo.

Bella se sentía vagamente mejor ahora que le había ofrecido una forma de pagarle el favor, pero todavía estaba tensa. Y sabía por qué.

—He visto a tu padre hace un rato —declaró—. Bueno, creo que era él.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, mirándola con intensidad.

—Paseando por delante del Cornwallis. No se presentó… y yo tampoco, a decir verdad.

Bella se encogió de hombros y alcanzó el mando a distancia que habían dejado sobre la mesa. Pulsó un botón y las cortinas del salón se descorrieron.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no presentarse era lo más sencillo…

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Edward? Me refiero a una pregunta de carácter familiar…

—Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de no hablar de la familia.

—Y lo cumpliremos. Pero ya que he intercambiado un par de palabras con tu padre y he roto parcialmente el acuerdo, me gustaría saber un par de cosas.

—Adelante.

—No entiendo que Esme no se volviera a casar. Vivió veinticuatro años con tu padre, se encargó de criarte y os quería mucho a los dos. Entonces, ¿por qué no formalizaron su relación? ¿Es que Carlie no quería casarse?

—Todo lo contrario. Mi padre se lo pidió muchas veces —respondió—. Y Esme lo rechazó.

—¿No quisieron tener más hijos?

—No lo sé. Desconozco si tomaron alguna decisión al respecto o si simplemente no se quedó embarazada, pero el hecho es que no tuvieron más descendencia —dijo Edward—. Como ves, no tengo todas las respuestas. Y sospecho que mi padre tampoco las tiene.

—Él está aquí, ¿verdad? Es la persona que te ayuda con el Cullen mientras tú me ayudas a mí…

—Sí, me está echando una mano. Supongo que sintió curiosidad por las obras del Cornwallis y salió a echar un vistazo. No creo que esperara verte. Ni siquiera sabe lo que piensas de él.

Bella suspiró.

—Todavía no estoy preparada para verlo. Cuando haya asumido mis sentimientos hacia Esme, cuando haya comprendido los motivos de sus actos, cuando la haya perdonado… cuando os haya perdonado a todos… entonces me reuniré con tu padre. Tienes que entenderlo, Edward. Es el único camino.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Creo que estás haciendo lo correcto, y espero que encuentres la tuerza necesaria. Los fantasmas del pasado son enemigos terribles, imposibles de conquistar y difíciles de perdonar. Yo me rendí hace años.

Bella abrió la boca para preguntar sobre sus fantasmas, pero Edward le puso un dedo en los labios y el breve contacto bastó para marearla.

—Fin de la conversación familiar —dijo él.

Bella pensó que la conversación estaba muy lejos de haber terminado. Pero guardó silencio de todas formas.

Edward se marchó al ático a buscar un poco de sosiego y pensó en el problema de Bella mientras contemplaba el mar.

Él tenía bastante experiencia con los fantasmas del pasado; conocía el sentimiento de dolor, de pérdida, de rabia y de arrepentimiento. No había podido perdonar la infidelidad de Arianne, y mucho menos, que hubiera muerto. Ari. La bella, irresponsable y egoísta Ari. Pero también la inteligente, divertida y astuta Ari. Su Ari. La mujer que había sido suya.

Ya no estaba seguro de si alguna vez la había amado. Sólo estaba seguro de que ella nunca le había amado a él.

Y no podía perdonar. Nunca la perdonaría.

No era como Bella, que todavía buscaba un sentido en el pasado, algo que la ayudara a comprender.

Edward ya tenía sus respuestas.

Y las odiaba.

**Capítulo 9**

Los días se volvieron rutinarios.

Las obras del hotel iban muy adelantadas y Edward se encargaba de que siguieran así. Sus reuniones con Bella se limitaban a los negocios y, sobre todo, eran breves. Pero cada vez la respetaba y la admiraba más. Se había tomado el proyecto muy en serio y se había ganado la complicidad de Emmett, Rose y el resto de la plantilla del hotel.

Últimamente estaban limpiando los objetos del establecimiento y librándose de los que no servían. Lo hacían con tal entusiasmo que habían decidido llevar el despacho al sótano, donde trabajaban, para facilitar la labor.

Todos los trabajadores que conseguían pasar el filtro de Emmett y de Rose salían con una plancha, una sartén o una tostadora en malas condiciones, además de una invitación para que volvieran con sus madres, esposas o tías y eligieran lo que les gustara de la habitación contigua.

La generosidad de Bella obtuvo una recompensa en forma de guisos, empanadillas y de una avalancha de invitaciones a bodas, bautizos y diversas ceremonias locales.

Sin embargo, Bella había faltado dos tardes al trabajo y parecía preocupada. Cuando Emmett le preguntó, dijo que se encontraba bien. Pero ni el anciano ni Edward ni el resto de los trabajadores lo creían. Todos discutían sobre el motivo de su preocupación. Decían que echaba de menos su hogar, que estaba triste por la muerte de su madre o que alguien le había dado un disgusto. Y en el último caso, siempre lo responsabilizaban a él.

Aquella tarde, Edward dejó una nota en recepción. Era para Bella y le pedía que se reuniera con él en el ático. Sólo para hablar de negocios. Sólo para interesarse por el estado de su socia.

Bella llegó a las siete y diez. Se había cambiado de ropa y no llevaba el atuendo informal que utilizaba en el Cornwallis, sino unos pantalones que se ceñían perfectamente a sus piernas y un top sin mangas. Cualquiera habría pensado que intentaba impresionar a un conocido. O a un amante.

Al pensar en los amantes, Edward se acordó de Arianne y se puso tenso. Ni estaba al tanto de la vida sexual de Bella ni desde luego era asunto suyo. Pero la idea de que otro hombre pudiera tocarla se le hacía insoportable.

Edward intentó tranquilizarse. La había invitado por motivos puramente amistosos. Simple y pura preocupación fraternal.

—Emmett me ha preguntado por ti —dijo al verla—. Está preocupado. Y yo también.

—No veo por qué. He estado llamando a Australia. Y, al final, he tardado más tiempo del que imaginaba.

Edward se sintió aliviado. No había estado con ningún amante.

—Bonitas persianas —añadió ella mientras contemplaba el paisaje—. ¿Estás seguro de que la gente no puede verte desde la calle?

—Totalmente seguro.

En ese momento, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que la penumbra y la comodidad del ático resultaban demasiado evocadoras para una simple reunión de negocios. Había cometido un error al invitarla. Ahora se sentía perseguido por el fantasma de Ari y por el atractivo, indiscutiblemente más real, de Bella.

—He tenido que pedirles a los albañiles que dejen los cuartos de baño de momento e instalen las losetas del bar del segundo piso —afirmó él.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Qué te parece bien? Bella, empiezo a estar realmente preocupado. Antes prestabas atención a todos los detalles de la obra, y ahora ni siquiera me escuchas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, sonriendo con ironía—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De los cuartos de baño.

—Ah, sí…

—Había una fuga de agua, ¿te acuerdas? Los fontaneros tienen que arreglarla, así que les he dicho a los albañiles que sigan en el segundo piso.

—Bien. Muy bien.

Edward la miró con desesperación.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

—Nada. En serio.

—¿Es algo relacionado con el hotel?

—No exactamente. Y para tu tranquilidad, tampoco tiene que ver contigo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

Ella apartó la mirada.

Edward esperó una respuesta.

—Mi padre ha bloqueado la venta de algunas de mis propiedades. Y si no puedo venderlas, no tendré dinero para terminar la obra.

—Eso no es un problema grave. Podemos encontrar una solución.

—Lo sé. Puedo pedir un préstamo —dijo, echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Pero no sé si será suficiente…

—Si no lo es, abre el proyecto a más inversores.

Bella asintió.

—Es una posibilidad —admitió—. Sin embargo, quiero probar antes con los bancos.

—¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo?

—¿Contigo? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Edward, tú conoces hasta el último detalle de la obra del Cornwallis. Sabes lo que hemos gastado y lo que se necesita para terminar. Ahora mismo sólo tengo para pagar la mitad… lo cual significa que faltan varios millones de dólares. Y no voy a aceptar un préstamo tuyo. De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería justo —dijo, obstinada.

—¿Qué diablos os pasa a las mujeres de este hotel? ¿Por qué rechazáis la ayuda de los demás?

—Tú ya me has ayudado bastante. Prácticamente eres el alma del proyecto.

—¿Intentas hacerme un cumplido? ¿O es una queja?

—¿Una queja? No tengo motivos para quejarme. Me has ahorrado una pequeña fortuna con los contratistas, sin contar lo que tendría que haberte pagado en circunstancias normales. Eres el mejor profesional que he visto. Incluso mejor que mi padre.

—Supongo que eso sí es un cumplido…

—Por supuesto que lo es. Él es un gran hombre de negocios.

—Y un mal padre.

—¡No te atrevas a criticarlo! —espetó—. Simplemente está dolido. Eso es todo.

—Y te hace daño —afirmó.

—No puede evitarlo.

—No quiere, que es distinto.

Ella volvió a apartar la mirada y Edward suspiró. Había traspasado la línea al criticar a su padre, pero todavía podía arreglar las cosas.

—Está bien. No aceptas mi dinero. Entonces… ¿qué rayos quieres?

Bella lo miró. Simplemente. Sin decir nada.

—No, no, no… eso no —dijo él—. Sería una idea nefasta. Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Bella caminó hacia él.

—También acordamos que no hablaríamos de la familia y sin embargo lo hemos hecho. ¿Es que te doy miedo, Edward?

—Un poco.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros no va a desaparecer. Sea lo que sea, se está haciendo más fuerte —declaró.

—Te equivocas. Desaparecerá. No he pensado en ti desde…

Edward no terminó la frase. Bella sonrió.

—Desde hace semanas —continuó él, nervioso—. No debería haberte invitado a subir…

Bella se acercó un poco más. Él se mantuvo en el sitio.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero he querido subir de todas formas, porque no entiendo lo que te pasa. Si lo entendiera, podría luchar…

—Sí, bueno…

Bella le puso una mano en el pecho y le miró los labios. Edward se estremeció.

—No, Bella, por favor…

Ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Bella le puso las manos en los hombros y lo besó. Fue una sensación tan intensa que Edward estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero logró contenerse y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Ella se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Después, inclinó la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo. Con más pasión. Acariciándole los labios con la lengua.

La resistencia de Edward se derrumbó.

Abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron, jugueteando, explorándose mutuamente, pero no por mucho tiempo. Enseguida, los labios de Bella se volvieron más exigentes y él respondió a su necesidad con una pasión desbocada mientras aspiraba su aroma y acariciaba las suaves curvas de su cuerpo.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Bella se entregó totalmente y Edward aprendió dónde tocarla y cómo excitarla. Y ella también sabía dónde tocarlo a él. Averiguó que, si le acariciaba los pezones, aunque fuera por encima de la camisa, temblaba. Y que un beso en la garganta le hacía gemir. Simplemente eso. Exactamente eso. Reacciones asociadas a las caricias, a los sonidos y a los sabores que Bella guardó en su memoria.

A ella no le importó que Edward le llegara al corazón. Sólo quería disfrutar del momento.

Introdujo las manos por debajo de su camisa, se tumbaron en el suelo, y él le acarició el cabello. Bella sintió su erección contra el cuerpo y deseó que le lamiera los senos. Edward lo notó. Pero prefino hacerla esperar; torturarla un poco más con sus besos.

Sabía que podía tomarla cuando quisiera. Allí, en el suelo, o en el sofá. Y Bella lo estaba deseando.

—Edward, por favor…

—Qué quieres? —murmuró con voz ronca.

—A ti. Siempre a ti. Dentro de mí.

—No deberías quererlo…

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Edward le subió el top y le acarició los pechos sin quitarle el sostén. Una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, hasta volverla loca.

Sólo entonces, desabrochó la prenda y se inclinó sobre uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió suavemente, lo lamió y luego lo succionó con fuerza. Quería que gritara. Que gimiera. Que rogara. Que lo invitara a entrar en ella y que se perdiera en su deseo.

Y sabía que podía conseguirlo.

Pero no debía. Había un millón de razones para no seguir adelante.

Edward soltó un suspiro de disgusto, le puso el sostén con manos temblorosas, se apartó de ella y se apoyó en el sofá antes de cerrar los ojos. Si no la veía, no la desearía. Al menos, teóricamente. Pero su corazón latía como si llevara horas corriendo.

—Bella. Esto no está bien.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Edward abrió los ojos un poco. Le pareció la mujer más bella y más peligrosa del mundo.

—Márchate. Ahora mismo. Por favor.

Bella se levantó, se bajó el top y caminó hasta uno de los ventanales. Después, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y miró la ciudad. Sólo pretendía besarlo, nada más. Pero había perdido el control de sus emociones.

Cuando el silencio se volvió intolerable, preguntó:

—¿Qué nos está pasando, Edward?

—¿Crees que lo sé? Tal vez sea simple deseo…

—O un caso clásico de querer lo que no se puede tener. Es típico de mí.

Bella pensó que, a fin de cuentas, se había pasado toda la vida deseando una madre que no la quería.

Se giró hacia él y lo miró mientras Edward se pasaba una mano por el pelo y empezaba a caminar por la habitación. Más de una vez se había preguntado cómo estaría con el pelo revuelto y la camisa abierta. Ahora ya lo sabía.

—Podríamos dejarnos llevar por el deseo —continuó ella—. No hay nada de malo en ello… ¿pero qué hacer con los recuerdos?

Edward la miró.

—No quiero hablar de recuerdos.

Bella hizo caso omiso.

—Cuando te miro, ni siquiera te veo en esta época, Edward —le confesó—. Te veo con una espada en la mano y el cabello recogido en una coleta, o con un hábito de monje y con el pelo rapado. Pero siempre eres tú. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

—Si me ves vestido de monje, tal vez sea un problema de religión —bromeó.

Bella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No sé qué hacer, Bella. Es verdad que el deseo no tiene nada malo. Pero resistirse a él puede ser bueno para el alma…

—¿Dónde has aprendido eso? ¿En tu época de monje?

—Es posible —respondió con una sonrisa—. Porque en mi época de guerrero aprendí el valor de una retirada a tiempo.

—Qué lástima que yo no haya vivido esa época. No sé retirarme.

—Sólo tienes que concentrarte en el presente.

—¿Tú crees? Por si no lo recuerdas, nuestro presente es un desastre lleno de pasiones bajas. Mi padre me ha dejado sin dinero, me siento completamente confundida en lo relativo a Esme… ¿y qué hago? Intentar seducirte.

—La gente tiende a hacer eso.

—¿El qué? ¿Seducirte?

—No, enfrentarse a varios problemas a la vez. Hay que afrontarlos de uno en uno y dejar el resto para más tarde —respondió.

Bella pensó que tenía razón. Su padre le había enseñado a hacerlo, y supuso que también podría aplicar el truco a las cuestiones sentimentales.

—¿Por dónde me recomiendas que empiece? ¿Por el problema económico?

—Sin duda alguna. Debería ser tu prioridad absoluta.

—¿Y después? ¿Pasamos al asunto del deseo?

—No. Luego tienes que afrontar tus sentimientos hacia tus padres.

—¿Y luego? ¿Podré seducirte?

—No. Estarás demasiado ocupada con la dirección del hotel.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a tratar lo nuestro?

—En algún momento del futuro. Pero de uno muy lejano.

—Es un buen plan.

Bella lo dijo en serio, aunque sabía que era un plan condenado al fracaso si seguían juntos en el ático. Ahora sólo podía pensar en él.

Bajó la mirada e intentó alisarse las arrugas del top. Por desgracia, no tuvo mucho éxito. Lo malo del lino es que las arrugas no se quitan como así.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

—Despeinada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me marcho y no quiero que alguien me vea con este aspecto.

—¿Lo ves? Si hubieras aceptado el otro ático, sólo tendrías que cruzar el corredor y nadie podría verte —alegó.

—Sí, bueno…

Bella se alisó un poco el cabello y se pasó una mano por los labios para limpiarse el carmín que hubiera podido quedar. Pero no quedaba nada.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Estoy mejor?

—Ahora pareces una libertina…

Bella sonrió. Tener aspecto de libertina era infinitamente mejor que aparecer en público con el pelo revuelto y la ropa llena de arrugas. El libertinaje era una actitud deliberada.

—Es viernes por la noche. Yo voy a ver si puedo resolver mi problema económico —dijo ella—, pero tú deberías relajarte, tumbarte un rato, quitarte la camisa y solucionar el problema que te he dejado entre las piernas…

Bella lo miró con malicia y Edward pensó que tenía razón. Seguía tan excitado que sólo tenía una idea en mente.

—Por cierto, me encanta esta habitación al anochecer —continuó—. Hace que desee tumbarme en tu sofá o en tu alfombra, contemplar las luces de la ciudad, cerrar los ojos e imaginar las manos de mi amante en mi cuerpo… Sí, es una habitación perfecta para que una mujer desee entregarse a un hombre.

—Me estás torturando a propósito.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con una advertencia de la que Bella hizo caso omiso. No en vano, la había rechazado. Y ella tenía su orgullo.

—Culpa a mi época de cortesana —dijo Bella mientras se alejaba hacia la salida—. Estoy segura de que, en otro tiempo, lo fui.

Nº Páginas 19-19


	7. Chapter 7

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews !

lamento mucho la demora qui tiene el otro cap.

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando se marchó, Edward se maldijo. Desde el momento en que se presentó en su vida y lo miró a los ojos, supo que tenía el poder de cautivarlo. Y no le gustaba. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de no desearla.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Bella lo había atrapado. Daba igual que fueran de compras, que hablaran de negocios o que discutieran sobre los motivos de sus padres; la deseaba cuando estaba a su lado y la deseaba cuando estaba lejos de él. La deseaba despierto y la deseaba dormido.

Quería rendirse a ella, entregarle su alma, dejarse llevar.

Pero no se rendiría.

Ya no habría más caricias ni más besos. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Bella Swan. Debía expulsarla de sus sueños.

Porque si no lo hacía, sus defensas se derrumbarían inevitablemente. Y entonces, los dos se quemarían.

La suficiencia que sentía por haber torturado a Edward y haberlo dejado solo no le duró demasiado tiempo. Cuando llegó a la suite, Bella se puso a trabajar con el problema económico. Pero las perspectivas eran malas. Aunque pidiera un préstamo contra el hotel y utilizara sus pisos en Brisbane como garantía, no estaba segura de que el banco le concediera el dinero necesario.

El Cornwallis perdía dinero desde hacía mucho tiempo y nada indicaba que no siguiera perdiéndolo cuando terminaran las obras. Además, Bella no conocía bien ese negocio y se sentía insegura.

Estudió las distintas posibilidades durante cuatro horas, hasta que se decidió por la opción más atractiva.

El panorama seguía siendo complicado, pero al menos había logrado algo importante: pasar cuatro horas sin pensar Edward ni preguntarse por lo que habían hecho y por lo que no habían hecho.

Toda una victoria. Aunque fuera pírrica.

Al lunes siguiente, se puso en contacto con su banquero australiano y obtuvo una respuesta antes del mediodía: No. El banco prefería hacer negocios con Swan Corporation antes que hacerlos con ella.

Lejos de rendirse, Bella habló con varios bancos más.

Le dieron todo tipo de explicaciones, pero con idéntica respuesta.

No.

El miércoles por la mañana se reunió con el jefe del departamento de inversiones de unos de los principales bancos de Penang. No rechazó la petición. Ni la aceptó. Le indicó muy educadamente que concederían el préstamo si alguien la fiaba o si podía presentar una fuente de ingresos constante que no tuviera nada que ver con el hotel.

En caso contrario, no estaban dispuestos a asumir el riesgo.

Desesperada, Bella llamó a su padre.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él con cautela.

—Voy a abrir el Cornwallis a otros inversores —le informó—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Su padre no dijo nada.

—Si quieres invertir, te ofrezco el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones. Puedo enviarte los datos necesarios en menos de una hora.

—Estás malgastando el dinero —gruñó—. No lo recuperarás. No conseguirás que el hotel dé beneficios… el precio de su mantenimiento es desorbitado. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será por muchas obras que se hagan.

—Si el hotel consigue una clientela de gran poder adquisitivo, los costes de mantenimiento no tendrán importancia. Sé que los resultados económicos son importantes para ti. El punto de partida no es el mejor y se necesita una fuerte inversión inicial, pero a largo plazo hay buenas perspectivas —explicó mientras caminaba de un lado para otro—. Es una inversión con futuro.

—Déjalo, Bella. Vuelve a casa.

A Bella le temblaban las manos. De hecho, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero mantuvo su resolución.

—Papá, no estoy segura de querer volver a casa. Al menos, no de forma permanente… te echo de menos. Te extraño muchísimo. Pero no echo de menos el negocio. Por primera vez en mi vida, hay algo que me interesa más —le confesó—. Me gusta vivir aquí. Me gusta esta ciudad, me gustan sus gentes y adoro el hotel. Y creo que cuando terminemos las obras y abramos a los clientes, me quedaré y lo dirigiré una temporada. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Eres mi padre y siempre serás bienvenido. Sin embargo, no puedo renunciar a este sitio como lo hiciste tú.

Bella se detuvo un instante para recobrar el aliento.

—Tenías razón. Aunque vendiera todas mis propiedades, no tendría suficiente para pagar las obras. Los bancos no quieren prestarme dinero, así que necesito inversores. Y te lo ofrezco a ti antes que a nadie. Si no me has dado una respuesta antes de esta noche, daré por sentado que no te interesa.

—Cometes un error, Bella. Sólo quiero protegerte.

—Pues no lo hagas.

Bella colgó el teléfono.

Edward encontró a Bella en una mesa para dos del restaurante del Cullen, sentada ante una jarra de agua y un surtido de frutas. No la había visto en varios días y no sabía si intentaba evitarlo o si había estado ocupada con su incesante búsqueda de financiación. Pero había llegado el momento de averiguarlo.

Parecía abatida y melancólica, pero estaba muy sexy y le ofreció una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

—¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

—Estaba tomando algo antes de cenar —explicó ella—. Adelante, sírvete.

Edward se sentó y miró la fruta.

—¿Qué tal va el asunto del dinero?

—Bueno… —dijo lentamente—, estoy barajando las distintas opciones. Los bancos no han mostrado ningún entusiasmo con lo de prestarme dinero y mi inversor preferido ha rechazado la oferta, pero lo comprendo; siempre ha sido muy conservador. No dudo que habrá otros inversores interesados.

Edward sintió una punzada de angustia.

—Se lo has pedido a tu padre, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

—Y se ha negado.

Bella volvió a asentir.

—Ya te dije que no afrontaras varios problemas al mismo tiempo. Maldita sea, Bella… ¿por qué has permitido que te deprima?

—Porque es mi padre y le quiero —admitió—. Y no me sueltes discursos, Edward. No soy una víctima de las circunstancias. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Edward le rellenó el vaso con agua y se sirvió uno. No le apetecía. Sólo lo hizo para ganar tiempo y atacarla por los flancos.

—Así que necesitas inversores.

Bella alcanzó el vaso y echó un trago.

—Estoy dispuesta a ofrecer un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones. Eso debería bastar para cubrir las obras y los costes de funcionamiento durante los doce primeros meses. Mañana enviaré la oferta a varios inversores de Australia y Penang.

—No será necesario. Ya tienes un inversor. Yo.

—No —dijo con énfasis.

—Formaríamos un buen equipo. Estoy seguro.

—No se trata de eso.

—Sabes que tenemos una visión muy parecida de lo que se debe hacer con el hotel —insistió—. Lo sabes de sobra.

—Tampoco es por eso.

—Pues si es por el dinero, mi situación económica es muy sólida —declaró con ironía.

Ella sonrió.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con el dinero.

Ya sólo quedaba una opción. La atracción sexual que los unía y que hacía que quisiera devorarla cada vez que se encontraban.

—No vamos a mezclar los negocios con el placer —dijo Edward—. Piensa en la otra noche, por ejemplo. Nos sentimos más que atraídos, es verdad, pero… ¿seguimos hasta el final? No. Tomamos una decisión racional y nos contuvimos.

—Habla por ti —murmuró—. Cuando nos tocamos, yo nunca quiero parar.

Edward se recostó en la silla. Cierta parte de su cuerpo se estaba despertando y empezaba a prestar atención a la conversación.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

—Es una buena solución, Bella, una solución práctica.

—No, no lo es. Trabajar contigo en calidad de director de proyecto es una buena solución y ha sido sorprendentemente fácil porque… es algo temporal —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Ser socios sería algo permanente. Casi tanto como el deseo que me corroe por dentro.

Edward la miró e intentó encontrar un argumento para llevarle la contraria. Pero en ese punto tenía razón. Lo cual no impedía que el problema financiero siguiera presente.

—¿Y si te demuestro que podemos controlar nuestro deseo? ¿Aceptarías entonces mi ayuda? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

Edward todavía no tenía una respuesta. Lo estaba pensando.

—Salgamos juntos.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con humor.

—Una idea excelente, desde luego —se burló—. Sería de gran ayuda…

—Escúchame un momento. Salgamos hoy mismo, esta noche. Y me juego la oportunidad de adquirir el cuarenta y cinco por ciento del Cornwallis a que no pasa nada entre nosotros.

—Define eso de que no pase nada.

—Sólo podemos tocarnos en plan amistoso. Por ejemplo, puedo ponerte la mano en la espalda para invitarte a entrar a un sitio. Es un gesto normal y corriente.

—Me parece bien. Es muy caballeroso de tu parte —dijo—. ¿Y los besos?

—Con moderación. Un par de besos en las mejillas, después de una velada, no significan nada especial.

—Lo recordaré. ¿Y hacer el amor?

—Eso está fuera de lugar. Si acabamos en la cama, ganas tú.

—Desde luego que ganaría —murmuró.

Edward la miró con severidad.

—Eso no va ocurrir, Bella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Me gusta la confianza en un hombre —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. Y acepto la apuesta… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora mismo. Con una cena.

—¿Aquí? ¿Aquí mismo? —preguntó, antes de soltar un suspiro—. Ya veo que no estabas pensando en una cena romántica…

—¿Mi restaurante no te parece romántico?

—Bueno, las velas están bien y ciertamente me gusta la decoración —respondió, mirando a su alrededor—. Pero no se puede decir que sea el lugar más romántico del mundo. Hay gente por todas partes, para empezar. Y mira el aspecto que tenemos… Parece que vamos a una reunión de negocios.

—¿Ves? Ya estás enfadada conmigo. Ya te he dicho que mi plan funcionaría. Comeremos en el restaurante y hasta me aseguraré de que te carguen la cena en la factura del hotel.

—Te recuerdo que la suite corre de tu cuenta. Y eso parece incluir el resto de los gastos, algo que te olvidaste de mencionar… Hace unos días quise pagar una factura y la mujer de administración me dijo que no era necesario.

—Oh, vaya, ¿no te lo había dicho? Bueno, si insistes en pagar las comidas, supongo que te lo podría permitir —bromeó—. Pero dado que te molesta tanto, creo que dejaré las cosas como están.

—Idiota…

—Por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con lo de la ropa. No estamos vestidos para la ocasión. Deberías ponerte un vestido, si es que tienes alguno.

Bella contempló sus pantalones y su top y sonrió.

—Sí, creo que tengo algo por ahí. Hasta podría encontrar unos zapatos de tacón alto. ¿Te gustan los zapatos de tacón alto, Edward?

Edward se encogió de hombros como si verdaderamente le diera igual.

—No tengo preferencias con esas cosas —mintió—. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos después? ¿A un bar? ¿A ver carreras de _trishaws_? ¿A una pelea le gallos?

—A bailar —respondió, arqueando una ceja.

Edward sonrió.

—Conozco un sitio perfecto que no está muy lejos de aquí. Sólo a cinco o diez kilómetros. Podríamos ir andando… tiene una pista de baile magnífica. Te encantará.

La sonrisa de Bella fue definitivamente diabólica.

—Oh, yo estaba pensando en un lugar más cercano. Porque resulta que tengo una sala de baile.

**Capítulo 11**

La cena fue la parte fácil de la apuesta. Tomaron arroz, ensalada y un surtido de pescado tailandés para dos. Después, Bella subió a la suite para ponerse algo más apropiado y Edward se dirigió al ático para afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa. Pero en cuestión de indumentarias era mucho menos imaginativo que ella y se contentó con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca.

Quince minutos después, Edward estaba en el vestíbulo. Se acercó a recepción y pidió una limusina para que los llevara al Cornwallis. Y en ese momento apareció Bella y todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron de repente.

Se había puesto un vestido rojo que se le ceñía al cuerpo y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Edward pensó que lo habían diseñado con la intención específica de volver locos a los hombres, pero apretó la mandíbula y consiguió contenerse. Por lo menos, hasta que vio los zapatos. También eran rojos, y los afilados tacones añadían ocho centímetros a su altura y varios grados de oscilación al movimiento de sus caderas.

Aquello lo dejó sin habla. Bella había ganado el asalto antes de que se fijara en su cabello brillante, en el carmín de sus labios y en el brillo de sus ojos, llenos de humor y aparentemente ajenos a cualquier intención de retarlo.

—Veo que tú también te has puesto algo cómodo.

Bella se acercó y le acarició el pecho.

—Una camisa blanca. Buena elección… y sin corbata —continuó—. Aunque es obvio que no necesitas una.

En ese momento apareció la limusina.

—Sí, claro —dijo él, nervioso.— Mira, ya han venido a buscarnos.

—¿Tiene luces de colores y flores de plástico? —bromeo, ronroneando como una gata.

—Sólo cuero gris. Y champán, si quieres.

—Qué pena —dijo, aparentemente decepcionada—. Pero no importa. Eso también suena bien.

Bella avanzó hacia el vehículo con un movimiento de caderas que hizo las delicias del portero y del chófer. Edward pensó que sólo un hombre extraordinariamente fuerte habría podido apartar los ojos de su trasero. Y allí no había ninguno.

Se acercó al chófer, que mantenía abierta la puerta de atrás, y le dijo:

—Yo conduciré. Diga en recepción que le he dado la noche libre.

—Como quiera, señor.

El chófer sonrió, cerró la portezuela de atrás, abrió la del copiloto y le dio las llaves a Edward. Bella entró en la limusina con una elegancia increíble, introduciendo en primer lugar su trasero y luego las piernas y los zapatos de tacón alto.

Edward la miró. Como todos.

Desde luego, no se podía decir que fuera una forma especialmente platónica de continuar la velada.

—Tendremos que ir de compras por el camino —le informó ella.

—¿Para qué?

Ella sonrió.

—Para comprar música.

Se detuvieron en una tienda de las afueras del barrio chino, donde Bella compró un reproductor de CD con sus pilas correspondientes. Después, ella preguntó si tenían vals y Edward suspiró, aliviado: el vals no se le daba muy mal. Si hubiera elegido tangos, habría sido bastante peor. Era un baile que exigía demasiado contacto físico.

Bella eligió dos CD más y se los dio al dependiente para que les cobrara. Edward no vio lo que eran. pero cruzó los dedos para que fuera más vals.

Acto seguido, volvieron a la limusina y se dirigieron al Cornwallis. El hotel estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

—¿Estás segura de que no preferirías otro sitio? —preguntó él, esperanzado—. ¿A algún lugar con luz y… gente? La gente está bien…

Edward pensó que en la isla había más de un millón de personas. Con un poco de suerte, podrían encontrar a alguien.

—No, esto es mejor.

Él suspiró, se guardó la llave del coche y la ayudó a salir. Entraron por la cocina del hotel, donde todavía estaban de obras.

—Quería preguntarte si no sería apropiado que pusiéramos guardias de seguridad —comentó ella—. Supongo que no vendría mal.

—Sí, supongo.

—Y hay otra cosa que…

—¿Lo ves? No estás pensando en seducirme. Estás pensando en negocios. ¿Qué te dice eso? —preguntó.

—¿Qué vuelvo a cometer el error de afrontar demasiados problemas al mismo tiempo?

—Exacto.

—Pero esto es importante —dijo—. No sé dónde viven Emmett y Rose, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de ofrecerles habitaciones en el hotel. Como aliciente para sus nuevas ocupaciones.

—¿Es que quieres que trabajen más?

—Al contrario. Quiero que trabajen menos —respondió—. Quiero que sólo se dediquen a supervisar y a formar al personal. Se están haciendo viejos… lo de las habitaciones es un premio añadido. Llevan mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, Edward.

Edward estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Y le alegró que Bella fuera una buena jefa y que pensara en su futuro.

—Viven con uno de sus hijos y la familia de éste. No tienen mucho sitio, pero nunca ha sido un problema. Ofréceles esas habitaciones. Puede que les vengan bien, pero son muy orgullosos. Subraya la importancia de su trabajo y las ventajas que supone para ti que vivan aquí. No aceptarán caridad.

—Comprendo.

—Y eso me recuerda que ahora tienes un motivo más para aceptar mi oferta. La mayoría de los inversores no estarían de acuerdo con tu generosidad. En cambio, yo la comparto.

—Cállate, Edward.

—Está bien…

Llegaron a la sala de baile. Edward abrió una de las puertas y esperó a que ella pasara antes.

Los trabajadores habían bajado la lámpara de araña y se habían llevado las pequeñas al sótano, para limpiarlas.

—Iré a buscar unas velas —dijo él.

—¿Crees que las necesitamos? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja—. La luz de la luna entra por los balcones y es muy romántica, ¿no te parece? Tanto como la música…

Bella puso el reproductor en el suelo, introdujo un CD, pulsó un botón y subió el volumen.

Las notas de un saxofón llenaron la sala cuantió Bella pasó ante él, alzó los brazos en gesto de abandono y se puso a bailar.

Edward no había visto nada tan erótico en toda su vida.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —preguntó él, desesperado.

—¿Siempre hablas cuando bailas?

Edward no estaba bailando.

—¿Qué piensas del efecto invernadero y el deshielo de los polos?

—Que es desalentador —respondió, acercándose un poco—. Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

—Sí, bueno… tal vez deberíamos prestar más atención a la eficacia energética del hotel —dijo, nervioso.

—Hum. No estás bailando, Edward.

—Pero estoy a punto.

—Te sería más fácil si te sacaras las manos de los bolsillos.

Las manos de Bella seguían por encima de su cabeza, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música.

—Empiezo a pensar que esto no es una buena idea —dijo él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con intensidad.— ¿Dónde está ahora tu inmensa seguridad?

—Es que bailar no se me da bien…

La sonrisa de Bella se volvió maliciosa.

—Te noto algo renuente.

Edward comprendió que había fracasado al intentar distraerla con la conversación. No tenía más remedio que acercarse y establecer algunas normas.

—Dejemos esto claro —dijo él—. Podemos tocarnos mientras bailamos, pero sólo lo necesario.

—¿Y los besos amistosos?

—Los dejaremos para más tarde.

Bella sonrió.

—Estás realmente convencido de que esto va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió con más seguridad de la que mentía—. Y mañana por la mañana habrán desaparecido tus problemas económicos y tendrás un socio nuevo.

La curva de sus labios lo hechizó. Las formas de su cuerpo lo sedujeron.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y siguió sus movimientos lentos y sensuales mientras la acariciaba sin poder evitarlo.

—Podemos hacerlo —insistió.

—Solamente hay un problema —dijo ella—. Yo expongo mucha piel con este vestido, pero tú… Llevas la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello. Y eso no sirve para probar mi autocontrol.

Edward carraspeó.

—Claro que sí. De hecho, puedes probar que puedes reprimirte y no desabrocharme la camina.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Bella llevó las manos a su pecho, excitándolo, y le desabrochó el primer botón. El resto siguió el mismo camino en una sucesión rápida.

—Ya está —dijo ella, satisfecha—. Ahora estamos igualados.

Bella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Él puso las manos en su cintura y apenas logro contener el deseo.

—Sí, ahora lo estamos —continuó ella en voz baja—. Lo malo es que me siento más tentada que antes. ¿Y tú?

—En absoluto.

Edward la giró, la apretó contra la pared, apartó las manos de su cuerpo y las plantó a ambos lados, encerrándola. No la estaba tocando. Ni siquiera la rozaba. Pero podía sentir su calor.

—Puedo resistirme a tus encantos —murmuró él.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo con sus preciosos ojos grises. Después, alzó la cabeza y dirigió los labios hacia los de él, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros.

Edward no se movió. No podía moverse.

Ella soltó un suspiro trémulo, le rozó con los labios y se quedó así, quieta, durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Entonces, la música se detuvo.

Él aprovechó la ocasión para apartarse y ponerse a salvo. Necesitaba aire, así que caminó hasta el balcón que daba al camino de los elefantes y lo abrió. Sabía que al hacerlo notaría el aroma del mar y que volvería a acordarse de Arianne, una forma perfecta de resistirse a cualquier mujer.

La brisa entró por el balcón y jugueteó con el cabello y con el vestido de Bella. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas lejos de ella.

—Te daré el dinero para la obra.

—No.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Qué otra música has comprado?

—Algo de Shostakovich.

A elle pareció demasiado romántico. Prefería algo más tradicional, que sólo implicara un contacto físico mínimo.

—Prefiero un vals.

—Como quieras…

Bella se acercó al reproductor. Él la miró mientras caminaba y cuando se agachó junto al aparato para cambiar el CD. Después, ella se levantó, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se detuvo a unos diez metros de distancia.

—Vas a ser buena conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Si te refieres a mi capacidad de bailar, he dado unas cuantas clases.

Edward suspiró y pensó que debería haberlo adivinado. Sus movimientos eran extraordinariamente gráciles en todo momento, incluso cuando daba órdenes a los obreros del hotel. Típico de una bailarina.

La música empezó a sonar. Clarinete e instrumentos de cuerda. Esquivos, como el viento en su espalda mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, la tomó de una mano y puso la otra en su cintura. De momento, todo iba bien. Pero ella se acercó, lo acarició por debajo de la camisa y se sintió desfallecer.

—Dijiste que podíamos tocarnos un poco…

Edward contuvo el aliento.

—Cuando la música se detenga, nos apartaremos —dijo él.

—¿Y qué pasa si no se detiene? —preguntó mientras empezaban moverse—. ¿Qué pasa si es un vals de diez minutos? Diez minutos es mucho tiempo, Edward. Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir…

—Nada. No va ocurrir nada. Sólo es un baile.

—Te equivocas.

Bella le acarició un pezón y él se estremeció y la atrajo hacia sí. Su deseo empezaba a ganar la partida. Tenía que probarla. Sólo un poco, nada más que un poco y luego la dejaría. Nada más.

Se inclinó sobre ella y Bella cerró los ojos. Edward le mordió un labio, deseoso de que se abriera a él. Y cuando lo hizo, la besó tan apasionadamente como si nada pudiera saciarlo.

La música se detuvo.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse, pero lo consiguió. Después, caminó hasta el reproductor y lo apagó.

—He ganado la apuesta. Te prestaré el dinero —dijo—. Con los intereses y las condiciones típicas de cualquier banco.

—No.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Es que tienes más música?

—Sí. De tambores.

—¿De tambores?

—Tambores japoneses.

Bella encendió la máquina y puso otro CD. El ritmo inundó la sala y Edward supo que empezaba a tener problemas.

—Cuando pienso en nosotros, oigo una música parecida a ésta. A veces es lenta y dulce como una ensoñación… —dijo ella, acariciándolo—. Y a veces es todo lo contrario. No has debido abrir ese balcón y dejar que entrara el viento y el sonido del mar. Lo nuestro también puede ser rápido y primario, Edward. Por supuesto que puede.

Ella lo besó y los muros de Edward se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes. Se dejó llevar por su deseo. Sabía que podía tumbarla allí mismo, en el suelo de la sala de baile, y tomarla. Podía quitarle el vestido y volverlos locos a los dos.

Su piel era tan suave que no se cansaba de acariciarla. Ella dejó de besarlo un momento, pero sólo para bajar las manos al cinturón de sus pantalones. Él se lo impidió y volvió a su boca con un beso que lo dejó sin aliento y con más ganas que nunca de poseerla.

Ahora ya no podía detenerse.

Bella le acarició el pecho y Edward, el cabello. Los besos se volvían cada vez más profundos y apasionados, pero no era suficiente. Ella se arqueó contra su cuerpo, pidiéndole más, y él se lo concedió: se apartó lo justo para poder desabrocharle el vestido y acto seguido empezó a lamerle y a succionarle los pezones.

—Edward, por favor…

Un segundo después, Edward la alzó en vilo y la apretó contra la pared. Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Estaba realmente excitado y Bella deseó que no se detuviera en ese momento. Pero de repente, surgió un problema. Cuando Edward quiso quitarle las braguitas, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo mientras estuvieran en esa posición.

—Rómpelas —murmuró ella—. Arráncamelas. Edward, por favor…

—¿Por favor… qué?

—Concédeme este deseo.

—Por lo visto es cierto que fuiste cortesana en otra vida…

Bella empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Y tú, monje… —bromeó.

Edward la maldijo y le apartó las manos antes de que las cerrara sobre su sexo. Sabía que, si le tocaba de ese modo, no podría contenerse. Y quería que aquello durara mucho más.

La acarició suavemente entre las piernas, una y otra vez, saboreando su calor y su humedad. Sólo después, se colocó en la posición adecuada y se dispuso a penetrarla. Pero se llevó una sorpresa completamente inesperada. Su cuerpo se resistía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, sin dejar de intentarlo.

—Nada, es que es muy grande…

—Relájate.

Edward le separó las piernas para facilitar el acceso y la besó suavemente con intención de tranquilizarla. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez el cuerpo de Bella lo aceptó un poco más. Se movió lentamente, con calma, en acometidas cada vez más profundas, permitiendo que se acostumbrara a él.

Bella agradeció su contención, pero no era suficiente. Quería más.

Se apartó de su boca, se acercó a su oído y murmuró unas palabras que definitivamente debía de haber aprendido en su época de cortesana.

Aquello fue demasiado para Edward, que perdió el control y se empezó a mover con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros y se arqueaba entre gemidos y gritos.

Unos momentos después, Edward sintió que ella llegaba al orgasmo y dejó de contenerse. El placer los consumió al unísono hasta que, con un último suspiro, se deshizo en ella, agotado, y se rindió.

Edward no sabía lo que había pasado. Todavía estaba jadeando y aún no encontraba palabras para definir la experiencia. No era sexo. No era hacer el amor.

Tenía experiencia en ambos campos y aquello era muy distinto. Era algo ajeno a su control. Algo inexorable, ingobernable.

Inevitable.

Se apartó un poco, sin saber qué decir.

Había fracasado miserablemente en su intento de demostrarle que podían ser socios.

Y volvería a fracasar antes de que la noche terminara.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Bella?

Bella no lo miró. Todavía estaba temblando.

—Lo has pedido tú —añadió.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo con una mirada llena de pasión—. Lo sé.

Ella alcanzó su ropa y él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo. Pero en el último momento, declaró:

—Pídemelo otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly Hunter – Socio y amante

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

**Capítulo 12**

Bella despertó sobre la alfombra del salón del ático, con Edward a su lado, profundamente dormido.

En algún momento de la noche habían decidido ir a un lugar más íntimo, pero no habían llegado hasta la cama. Se deseaban tanto que se desnudaron allí mismo y volvieron a hacer el amor.

Su necesidad de él era insaciable, y la de él, igual o mayor. En ese aspecto no se podía negar que estaba a su altura.

Pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaría cuando despertara. Conociéndolo, supuso que debía prepararse para algún tipo de negativa. Así que cerró los ojos y respiró a fondo. No quería que la rechazara. Sería mejor que pusiera cierta distancia entre ellos y le diera tiempo para asumir lo sucedido.

Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo. Encontró los zapatos bajo la mesita de café; y el vestido, en el sofá.

Después, salió del salón y dudó. Podía vestirse allí mismo, pero necesitaba un cuarto de baño y no sabía dónde encontrarlo.

—La tercera puerta a tu izquierda —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Bella se giró. Edward se había levantado, pero seguía completamente desnudo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación y te traiga ropa nueva? —preguntó.

—Yo, bueno…

Bella miró el vestido y supo que no conseguiría llegar a la suite sin que alguien la viera. Inevitablemente, se cruzaría con algún trabajador del hotel o con un cliente.

—No es una pregunta con trampa, Bella. Sólo supongo que prefieres cambiarte de ropa.

Edward se inclinó y recogió sus pantalones.

—Sí, claro… me vendría bien. Pero antes me gustaría darme una ducha.

—La tercera puerta a tu izquierda, como acabo de decirte.

Él desapareció en un dormitorio y ella entró en el cuarto de baño y pensó que debía de ser el de invitados.

No había cosas de hombre por ninguna parte. Sólo las típicas toallas que el servicio de habitaciones cambiaba cada mañana.

Dejó el vestido y los zapatos en el suelo y se metió en la ducha, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido.

Lo que sentía por Edward era demasiado intenso. Quería vivir con él, amarlo, incluso tener hijos llegado el momento. Lo quería todo y él no le ofrecía nada.

O casi nada. Porque no podía negar que lo que habían compartido era algo extraordinario. Algo inmensamente bello. Un fin en sí mismo.

Unos minutos después, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió.

Edward apareció ante ella con la ropa que había sacado de la suite. La dejó en la banqueta y contempló su cuerpo con una mirada llena de deseo.

Ella alzó los brazos con una lentitud deliberada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para provocarlo.

Sí. El sexo con Edward era un fin en sí mismo.

Él la miró durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y acto seguido se desabrochó la camisa.

Bella se sintió enormemente aliviada. Tal vez no pudieran mantener una relación estable, pero aquello merecía la pena.

—¿No estás arrepentido? —preguntó.

Edward se metió en la ducha, desnudo y excitado.

—No.

Él alcanzó el jabón y empezó a frotarle la espalda.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta mañana?

—No sé lo que harás tú, pero yo tengo intención de tomar lo que deseo.

—Ah, claro… saquear como un guerrero…

Bella se preguntó si sería consciente del placer que le producían sus caricias y supo que lo sabía de sobra.

Cuando llegó a la curva de sus caderas, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas.

Ella se arqueó y se apoyó en la pared de la ducha preparándose para recibirlo en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró él.

—Te quiero a ti. Siempre a ti. Dentro de mi cuerpo.

—En tal caso —dijo él, con voz ronca—, trato hecho.

Al final consiguieron llegar a la mesa del comedor y desayunar café y tostadas mientras charlaban sobre el Cornwallis y los compromisos del día. No dijeron nada sobre su relación amorosa hasta que, al cabo de un rato, Bella comentó:

—Este saqueo tuyo… ¿va a durar mucho tiempo?

—¿Quieres que dure?

Bella se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada porque no se sentía con fuerzas de admitir lo que sentía por él.

—Sólo que sé que te deseo y que quiero tus manos en mí.

—Cuando mis manos están en ti, al menos no están las de nadie más —dijo con voz tensa.

—Maldita sea, Edward… ¿por quién me has tomado? Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera.

Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y él asintió.

—Yo tampoco. Soy leal, y esperaré lo mismo de ti.

—Lo tendrás.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo —dijo él—. Pero no hemos hablado de un asunto importante… ¿utilizas algún método anticonceptivo?

—Sí.

—Tenía que saberlo.

—Lo comprendo de sobra. Es algo importante y es lógico que te preocupe —dijo ella—. No te niego que algún día me gustaría tener una familia… pero dudo que esa posibilidad forme parte de lo que me ofreces.

—Haces bien en dudarlo.

—No tengo intención de atraparte, Edward, ni por otra parte me apetece ser madre soltera. Te lo digo para que lo sepas.

—Si te quedaras embarazada de mí, no estarías soltera mucho tiempo.

La temperatura del lugar había subido varios grados.

El día iba a ser caluroso. O quizás fuera por la presencia de Edward.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter personal? —preguntó ella.

—No.

—Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, si estuvieras con una mujer a quien amaras y de cuyo amor no tuvieras ninguna duda… ¿querrías tener hijos?

—El amor se acaba, Bella.

—No siempre. A veces puede durar una eternidad —puntualizó—. ¿Querrías tener hijos en ese caso?

Edward no dijo nada y el corazón de Bella se detuvo.

—Está bien —continuó ella—. Tomaré precauciones extra. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Los minutos posteriores a un saqueo son siempre tan complicados como éstos? —bromeó ella.

—Bueno, a veces sólo tienes que marcharte. No tiene por qué ser difícil.

—Ah, comprendo. Hay que marcharse. Muy bien.

Bella tomó nota, pero no quiso irse del ático sin darle un último beso que por supuesto los puso al borde de la desesperación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el Cornwallis? —murmuró él cuando se apartaron.

—Enviar el proyecto a varios inversores, como te dije. Ya he hablado con Jasper Tan, que se encargará de los de Penang. Yo hablaré con los australianos. Tengo unos cuantos contactos. Los llamaré después de comer.

Edward asintió.

—Entonces, te veré más tarde. Anda, márchate de una vez… Mientras todavía puedas.

—Señorita Bella… ha surgido un problema imprevisto, aunque no totalmente inesperado.

Era Emmett. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Bella salió del ático de Edward y estaban en el sótano del hotel.

—¿Alguien entró en el hotel anoche?

Bella se maldijo por haber dejado el reproductor y los CD en la sala de baile.

Por suerte, se había llevado su ropa interior.

—No se preocupe, Emmett —continuó ella—. Edward va a contratar guardias de seguridad.

—Me parece una idea excelente, señorita Bella, pero no me refiero a ese problema. Es otro. Completamente distinto.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De que es agosto.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no veo dónde está el problema… ¿Qué pasa en agosto? —preguntó, perpleja.

—Que se abren las puertas del infierno y salen los fantasmas.

—¿Los fantasmas?

—Sí. Y unos fantasmas bastante enojados.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el hotel? —preguntó—. ¿Insinúas que tenemos fantasmas?

—Me temo que sí, señorita. Los hombres se quejan de que las herramientas desaparecen de repente, de que se ven luces extrañas, de que las puertas se cierran solas e incluso de que sopla una brisa que no tiene nada que ver con el viento de la calle.

—Ah, claro… ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Bella no podía creerlo.

—Alimentarlos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

—Preparándoles un festín el día quince. Y hasta entonces, organizando actos para mantenerlos entretenidos… ya sabe, conciertos, obras de teatro, ópera…

—¿No te parece que la obra los mantendrá suficientemente entretenidos? ¿No se contentarán con eso? A mí me parece muy emocionante…

—No, señorita Bella, no se contentarán.

Bella suspiró.

—Qué lástima. ¿Pero cómo sabemos que hay más de un fantasma?

—Yo no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que Rose nos sacará de dudas.

Tal y como Emmett había adelantado, Rose les explicó lo que sucedía.

—Es Yuen Chin, una cortesana china que fue traicionada por su jefe y decapitada por su amante —declaró la mujer—. Lleva mucho tiempo en el hotel. Antes quería vengarse, pero ahora sólo busca un poco de paz.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Bella se apoyó en la mesa.

—Tendremos que averiguar lo que ha pasado en la habitación dieciocho —dijo Rose.

—Está patas arriba. Hoy iban a cambiar las cañerías.

—Ahí está el problema. Obviamente, hemos molestado a Yuen Chin.

Bella se incorporó un poco e intentó acostumbrarse a la idea de que el fantasma de una cortesana se dedicaba a sabotear las obras del hotel.

—Bueno, seguro que se tranquilizará —dijo ella—. Decid a los trabajadores que no se preocupen. Cuando instalen las cañerías, el fantasma se portará mejor. A las mujeres les encanta la fontanería de calidad.

Rose asintió.

—Pero tendrá hambre de todas formas. En el infierno no les dan de comer. Necesitamos comida, mucha comida… un festín.

—Y también incienso —intervino Emmett—. Y luz. El incienso y la luz tienen efectos muy positivos con los fantasmas. Aunque yo soy indio y no estoy familiarizado con los de estas tierras… tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con un especialista chino para que nos aconseje en la materia.

Bella pensó que se lo preguntaría a Edward.

—Su madre investigó la historia del fantasma —dijo Rose—. Encontró bastante información. Supongo que estará en alguna de las cajas de esa esquina… o tal vez en otro sitio.

—¿De qué nos servirá conocer su historia?

—Es importante porque también tenemos que hacerle ofrendas —explicó Rose—. Y hay que saber qué debemos ofrecerle.

—Espero que no quiera mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata… —bromeó Bella.

—Puede que sirviera de algo —dijo Rose.

—Le diré a los hombres que el problema está bajo control —intervino Emmett—. Se alegrarán de saberlo.

—Cuéntales lo de Yuen Chin. Diles que le daremos comida y que la mantendremos ocupada. Y añada que guarden sus herramientas cuando terminen los turnos y que cierren con llave… pero preséntelo como una orden de Edward.

Emmett sonrió.

—No se preocupe. Edward ya ha dado esa orden.

Bella no tenía intención de llevarse los archivos de su madre sobre Yuen Chin, pero la historia era tan interesante que no se pudo resistir y se los llevó a la suite.

Cuando Edward apareció más tarde, la cama estaba llena de recortes de prensa en chino, que Bella no entendía, y de notas escritas con letra clara y muy femenina.

—No sabía que a Esme le interesara la historia…

Ella cerró la puerta y lo invitó a sentarse donde pudiera.

Como todo estaba lleno de cosas, no le quedó mas remedio que acomodarse en el borde de la cama y con mucho cuidado.

—Sentía debilidad por los relatos interesantes —respondió él, sonriendo—. Ya imaginaba que estarías aquí… se trata de Yuen Chin, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Según los archivos, Esme creía que estaba embarazada cuando la decapitaron. Es realmente triste.

Bella ordenó los papeles y decidió dedicarle toda su atención.

No lo había visto durante el día, aunque él le había dicho que iría allí. Además, teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a desnudarlo en cuanto lo veía, supuso que había sido lo mejor para los dos.

—Me gusta tu traje.

—Gracias.

—Lástima lo de la corbata.

—¿Te parece fea?

—No, no, es tan bonita como el traje. E incluso estoy segura de que podríamos encontrarle alguna utilidad interesante.

Bella deseaba tocarlo, pero se contuvo. Ya habría ocasión de dar rienda suelta al deseo.

—Emmett dice que deberíamos celebrar un festival para saciar el hambre del fantasma. Dice que daría buena suerte al hotel y que podría servir para romper la maldición —continuó ella.

—¿Es que hay una maldición? —preguntó.

—Si no hubiera una maldición, ¿cómo te explicas que el hotel acabara en una situación tan lamentable?

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No, no digas nada. De todas formas, será dentro de quince días y tenemos tiempo de prepararlo.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí?

—Bueno, sólo a mí, si no te apetece… Emmett dice que deberíamos hacerlo en el hotel, en algún lugar de los jardines. Pero no ha entrado en detalles.

—Cuando venga el señor Kwong, habla con él. Él sabrá lo que hacer.

—Rose ha comentado que tendremos que hacerle ofrendas de papel…

Edward asintió.

—¿Tienes idea de qué le podría gustar al fantasma de una cortesana?

—Dinero. Dinero para quemar —respondió—. No tiene por qué ser de verdad. E incluso es mejor que no lo sea, teniendo en cuenta tu situación financiera…

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo —dijo con ironía—. De hecho, yo estaba pensando en ropa de papel y perfumes. Ya sabes, abalorios, diademas, cosas así.

—Y armas. Una daga, por ejemplo.

—Las dagas no sirven de nada… a no ser que seas capaz de lanzarlas a bastante distancia y acertar en el corazón de alguien. Y no es tan fácil como parece.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Las dagas son muy útiles, créeme.

—Está bien, ofrezcámosle una daga. Y de paso, una botella con vino envenenado y un par de copas. Así tendrá donde elegir —dijo ella—. Pero, ¿cuándo vas a besarme?

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

—Si no me besas, será peor.

—Eso es cierto.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella sin tocarla y le dio un beso que pretendía ser breve y que se convirtió en algo bastante más apasionado.

Bella no había dejado de dar vueltas a su relación y tenía varias preguntas importantes que hacer.

Sin embargo, decidió dejarlas para después, para cuando terminaran de besarse.

—Voy a subir a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa —comentó él al cabo de un rato—. Deberías acompañarme.

—¿Es una invitación? ¿O una orden?

Edward sonrió.

—¿Qué prefieres que sea?

—Si contestara a esa pregunta, sería la vergüenza del movimiento feminista. Así que me quedaré una hora más, para demostrar que no acepto órdenes, y luego subiré. Pero venga, márchate a ducharte.

Edward sonrió un poco más.

—Vamos, sube conmigo… —murmuró en voz suave—. Y llévate ropa limpia. La necesitarás mañana por la mañana.

Bella ronroneó.

—Estoy completamente a tu merced, oh mi amo y señor. Me encanta que te comportes como una especie de capitán pirata.

Ella se giró hacia la cama y miró las notas sobre Yuen Chin.

Aquello no fue más que un truco para dejar de mirarlo a él y resistirse a la tentación de acompañarlo.

—Aquí dice que Yuen tenía una hermana que intentó hacer justicia después de su muerte, pero no lo consiguió y falleció por causas naturales a la edad de ochenta y ocho años. Supongo que a nuestro fantasma le gustaría que le hiciéramos un regalo a su hermana. ¿Qué te parece un ramo de flores?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Me parece muy indicado.

Dos horas después, Bella estaba sentada en la cocina de Edward, devorando los restos de la comida tailandesa que le habían subido a él. Él ya había cenado después de ducharse, pero ella no había comido nada y no quiso que llamaran al servicio de habitaciones, así que le ofreció lo que quedaba en el frigorífico.

Por desgracia, ni la comida ni el vaso de vino que le sirvió sirvieron para aplacar su inquietud.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

—¿De qué?

—De directrices.

Edward no entendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Directrices?

—Sí, códigos de conducta para nuestra relación.

—¿Y no podríamos hablar de algo más sencillo? No sé, quizás del tiempo…

Bella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y él se preguntó qué podía preocuparle tanto como para querer hablar de códigos de conducta.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Establezcamos algunos… en primer lugar, nos acostaremos juntos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando sea conveniente para los dos.

Edward eligió cuidadosamente las palabras. Como no sabía adonde pretendía llegar con aquel asunto, tampoco sabía lo que esperaba que dijera.

—Muy democrático. ¿Dónde?

—Donde nos apetezca.

Bella sonrió y Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Pero queda una última cuestión: ¿quieres que la gente sepa lo que hay entre nosotros?

—¿Te refieres a la familia? —preguntó—. ¿O estás pensando en tu padre?

—Estoy pensando en la gente en general. Emmett, Rose, la plantilla del hotel, los contratistas, los vendedores de empanadillas… y por supuesto, mi padre. Es posible que me desheredara, pero en cierta manera ya lo ha hecho y me ha evitado la preocupación.

Bella sonrió, pero la tristeza de sus ojos era más que evidente.

—Eso es un problema grave, Bella. Lo sabes.

—Sí, pero ahora no quiero darle vueltas. ¿Qué diría tu padre?

Edward intentó pensar desde el punto de vista de Carlie.

—Probablemente querría conocer mis intenciones. Y sería una pregunta complicada, porque no entendería nuestro juego del saqueo…

—Entonces, ¿vamos a mantenerlo en secreto?

—Supongo que es lo más adecuado. Sí.

—Vaya, nunca había mantenido una relación secreta —dijo, aparentemente animada.

—El truco está en no pensarlo como una relación. Piensa que es una especie de… visita al gimnasio.

—No estoy segura de que en el gimnasio sirvan comida tailandesa —declaró, mirando los restos de arroz frito—. Pero, ¿qué otras cosas ofrece nuestro gimnasio particular?

—Una cama. Te gustará.

—Yo estaba pensando en un masaje. Y en una dedicación continuada a mi cuerpo.

—Pues lo tendrás.

—Excelente. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo. Si es que ya has dejado de pensar en cosas importantes…

Bella se acercó a la encimera y le dio un beso en los labios. Empezó con una caricia breve, que como siempre se convirtió en algo más intenso. Él le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Una cama, has dicho?

Antes de salir de la cocina, Edward ya tenía la camisa abierta. Y al llegar al salón ya había perdido la corbata.

—Sí, creo que tengo una cama en alguna parte —murmuró mientras ella cerraba las piernas a su alrededor y él la apretaba contra la pared—. Estoy casi seguro…

Edward encontró el pomo de la puerta del dormitorio justo después de que las manos de Bella llegaran al cinturón de sus pantalones, que se quedaron allí.

Y cuando por fin la dejó en la cama, Edward había perdido el control.

Le hizo el amor una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche. Ella siempre le daba lo que quería y él seguía sin ser capaz de controlarse.

Cuando se quedó dormida, permaneció tumbado a su lado y se dijo que no importaba. Ya se recompondría como en tantas ocasiones.

Incluso después de que ella se marchara.

**Capítulo 13**

Edward encontró a su padre en el jardín, sentado bajo un sauce llorón, en un banco. En el estanque nadaban los peces y las libélulas silbaban a su alrededor. Recordó que de niño iba a aquel lugar para cazar ranas y jugar con los caracoles y con las lagartijas. Pero manteniéndose lejos de los ciempiés venenosos y de las serpientes.

—Ella venía a este lugar todos los días —comento Carlie a modo de saludo—. Conocía hasta la última rama y hoja del árbol. Decía que se parecía a su vida… ¿ves ese nudo de arriba? En su opinión, simbolizaba el momento en que ella nos conoció. ¿Y aquella rama más pequeña? Era Bella…

Edward no dijo nada. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando su padre hablaba de Esme.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Carlie preguntó:

—¿Has hablado con los inversores?

Edward asintió.

—La E.N. Corporation ha adquirido el treinta por ciento del hotel Cornwallis. Transferí el dinero ayer, pero no pude hacerme con el quince por ciento restante. Por lo visto se lo ha quedado un inversor australiano. Me temo que llegué tarde para impedirlo… lo hicieron a través de una empresa muy parecida a la nuestra, que curiosamente se quedó con el paquete cinco minutos después de que la oferta llegara a su agente de Bolsa.

—Comprendo.

—Tengo una sospecha al respecto.

—Ya me la imagino. Yo he pensado lo mismo. Ha sido Charlie.

Edward miró la rama que simbolizaba la vida de Bella.

—Bueno, dudo que eso sea un problema. Charlie rechazó el cuarenta y cinco por ciento que le ofreció Bella y sólo ha podido quedarse con un quince por ciento… me juego lo que quieras a que ella no sabe nada. No quiere que su hija lo sepa. Y nosotros tampoco queremos que esté al tanto de nuestra intervención. Bien pensado, seremos los socios más silenciosos de la historia.

Su padre lo miró con curiosidad.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué rechazó tu oferta. Estáis trabajando juntos y por lo que me has dicho, las cosas van bien. Además, eres de la familia y adoras ese viejo hotel… aceptar tu oferta habría sido lo más lógico.

—Bueno, es algo complicado.

—Pues intenta explicarlo —dijo su padre con ironía.

Edward suspiró. Acababa de gastar más de seis millones de dólares de la empresa en adquirir un paquete de acciones a través de intermediarios, con todos los costes añadidos que eso suponía, en lugar de adquirírselos directamente a su propietaria. Sin duda alguna, le debía una explicación.

—Bella quiere ser libre para… alejarse de mí. Y pensaba que no podría hacerlo si éramos socios.

—Ya. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Lo que ella quiera.

Su padre sonrió.

—Veo que te ha llegado al corazón…

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —dijo, tenso—. ¿Qué rama es la mía?

Su padre soltó una carcajada y señaló una rama mientras Edward lo miraba con asombro. Era la primera vez que reía desde la muerte de Esme.

—Aquélla. La que roza la rama de Bella.

El trabajo en el Cornwallis iba muy adelantado. Edward nunca había visto a unos trabajadores tan rápidos. Parte de su eficacia se debía a que ellos también estaban encantados con las mejora; del viejo edificio, que parecía revivir después de años de oscuridad y abandono; pero el resto era por el entusiasmo de Bella y por su facilidad para crear un ambiente de equipo, casi familiar.

Tal vez no tuviera experiencia en hostelería ni en restauración de edificios, pero sus habilidades personales y su forma de dirigir a la plantilla habrían despertado la envidia de los mejores ejecutivos del mundo.

Las discusiones ocasionales terminaban con bromas, y las diferencias, en colaboración.

Incluso había pegado varios recortes de prensa sobre Yuen Chin en el tablero, además de una invitación a la fiesta que iban a dar en su honor, y con ello había convertido un problema grave en una celebración que todos esperaban con alegría.

Si seguían así, las obras habrían terminado en el decimocuarto día del séptimo mes lunar.

En determinado momento de la mañana, Bella apareció en su despacho, lo libró de la montaña de papeleo y lo llevó al spa del hotel.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Edward miró a su alrededor y no encontró motivo de queja por ninguna parte.

El equipamiento era perfecto, y el gran trabajo de los albañiles merecía hasta el último centavo que habían pagado por él. Además, los distintos tonos de blanco de las paredes y los elementos de mármol le daban un ambiente elegante y acogedor.

—También han terminado con los cuartos de baño…

Minutos después estaban en uno de ellos. Los habían pintado con tonos parecidos a los del spa, aunque dejando algunos detalles viejos por indicación de Bella: un marco renacentista en el espejo, un grifo de plata con forma de elefante y hasta una palangana de bronce que parecía un dragón dormido.

Y quedaba muy bien. No sabía por qué, pero quedaba bien.

Los pintores habían terminado de pintar el ala norte y ya estaban en la sur. Las paredes de color verde pálido lograban que las estancias parecieran más espaciosas, acentuaban la calidez de los objetos de madera y resaltaban el efecto de los mármoles.

Edward pensó que Bella tenía un gusto excelente. Ahora sólo necesitaba un decorador para que se encargara de los interiores. Ya habían entrevistado a media docena, pero todavía no había encontrado a nadie que la convenciera.

—Ahora necesitamos un decorador.

—Ya, pero no hay ninguno que me guste.

Edward suspiró con pesadez.

—Estás un poco quisquillosa con eso, ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

En ese momento oyeron que alguien carraspeaba. Era Emmett. Los miraba con la cara de educación que reservaba a los inspectores del ayuntamiento y a los representantes oficiales.

—Señorita Bella, señor Edward… Madame Sari ha enviado a una persona para que tome las medidas de los balcones.

Edward miró a Bella.

—Es para las cortinas —explicó ella—. Puesto que no tenemos decorador, decidí empezar sin él…

—Eso es peligroso —murmuró.

—Pero muy divertido —dijo, sonriendo.

El hombre corpulento y de mediana edad que apareció junto a Emmett se presentó de un modo muy formal, como queriendo demostrar que daba gran importancia a su trabajo.

—Sanjay Ghosh a su servicio. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿les importaría enseñarme los balcones que debo medir?

Sanjay hizo una pequeña reverencia y Bella contestó.

—A decir verdad, hay que medirlos todos. Pero puede empezar con los de esta sala. Gracias, Emmett…

Emmett desapareció y Edward consideró la posibilidad de marcharse con él, pero la curiosidad le pudo y se quedó.

—Soy el segundo yerno preferido de Madame Sari —explicó Sanjay mientras tomaba las medidas de un balcón—. Pero si me permiten una opinión, no entiendo que quieran cortinas para estos balcones cuando unas persianas de madera quedarían maravillosamente bien, evitarían el calor y los ruidos de la calle y remarcarían los colores de los suelos. Si es necesario, unas cortinas de gasa podrían servir, pero cortinas tradicionales… no, no lo creo.

—¿Madame Sari también vende persianas? —preguntó ella.

—Lamentablemente, no. Habría que adquirirlas en otra parte.

—Y supongo que no conocerá a nadie que nos pueda hacer una buena oferta —intervino Edward con cierta ironía.

—Ahora mismo no se me ocurre quién, pero pregúntemelo mañana. Para entonces, sospecho que me habré ganado una buena reprimenda de Madame Sari y que habré pasado a gozar del dudoso placer de convertirme en su tercer yerno preferido —dijo el hombre—. Es una suerte que su cuarto yerno sea un ladrón, un mentiroso y un estafador que ocupa el último puesto con carácter permanente. La verdad es que le tengo gran aprecio.

—Yo también lo apreciaría —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué te parece la idea de poner persianas en lugar de cortinas? —preguntó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Primero tendrías que ver el presupuesto.

—Apruebo su elección con las camas —dijo Sanjay, mirando la cama antigua que Bella había salvado de la quema.

Los muebles del solario también se ganaron su aprobación, así como la preciosa mesita de café. Pero las sillas a juego no le gustaron tanto, lo cual no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaban en malas condiciones.

—Puedo ofrecerles ropa de cama, colchas y hasta tapicerías que quedarían extraordinariamente bien en esta habitación —les anunció.

—Excelente. En tal caso, puede empezar con eso y con gasa para los balcones. Por cierto… ¿sabe algo de diseño de interiores, señor Sanjay? —preguntó Bella.

—Bastante. Es una pasión que tengo desde niño.

—¿Sus calificaciones incluyen algo más… formal? —intervino Edward.

—Pregúntemelo mañana —respondió Sanjay.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Bella—. Usted y yo vamos a darnos una vuelta por el hotel, y me hará todas las sugerencias que considere oportunas. En cuanto a Edward, no se preocupe… precisamente estaba a punto de marcharse.

Edward suspiró.

—Ah, eres demasiado inocente —dijo antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Sanjay—. Le doy dos horas para que haga esas sugerencias, y dos días para que presente un proyecto de decoración. Pero tenga en cuenta que tendré que aprobarlo yo.

—Lo recordaré —dijo Sanjay.

Edward se giró hacia ella.

—Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado y cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

—¿Quieres que te convierta en mi segundo director de proyectos preferido? —lo amenazó.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Créame, señor Edward, tiene usted toda mi solidaridad —bromeó Sanjay.

—Está bien, me rindo —dijo Edward—. Nos veremos luego.

Edward se marchó y Sanjay dijo:

—No será ningún problema, descuide. Es obvio que sólo busca complacerla. Y debo decir que tiene un gusto exquisito con los trajes.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Tres horas después, Bella entró en el despacho de Edward y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—Ese hombre es realmente bueno en su trabajo —dijo ella.

—No sé…

—Me ha ofrecido cambiar toda la tapicería de los muebles. Tomó una silla de la biblioteca para tapizarla. Si lo contrato, incluirá el precio en la factura general. Y si no lo contrato, no me cobrará nada.

—Menudo negocio. Si se queda con el asunto de las cortinas y encima tapiza los muebles con las telas de Madame Sari, será su yerno favorito hasta el fin de los días —comentó con humor.

Bella sonrió.

—Estoy deseando que vuelva con la silla tapizada. Dijo que me gustaría tanto y que quedaría tan asombrada que necesitaría gafas de sol para no cegarme con su belleza. Además, podría conseguírmelas a un precio muy razonable… bien pensado, le diré que te consiga unas gafas a ti también. Así no me mirarías de ese modo. Como si yo no supiera hacer negocios.

—Bueno, no bajes la guardia —le advirtió—. Espera a ver el tapizado y el presupuesto.

—Ya sabía yo que tenía una buena razón para no querer hablar contigo de esto. Eres demasiado pragmático… pero está bien, esperaré. Además, ahora sé cómo hacer negocios en Penang. He aprendido de ti, observándote. He aprendido que debo ser muy específica en lo que pido y que debo supervisarlo todo. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de contratar a Sanjay como decorador… simplemente sucede que tiene un gusto excelente y que coincido con él en el noventa por ciento de los casos.

—Lo comprendo, pero espera de todos modos.

Bella miró la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y lo miró a él.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo en privado? Como has cerrado la puerta…

Edward no respondió.

—Es por el dinero, ¿verdad? —siguió hablando—. Las acciones se vendieron casi de inmediato y el dinero está en el banco. Podremos usarlo en cuestión de días.

—No, no es por el dinero.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te preocupa que me gaste una fortuna en tapicerías y muebles?

—No, tampoco es eso, aunque deberías tomártelo con calma.

—¿Pues de qué quieres hablar?

—Esta noche tengo un compromiso en la ciudad.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Bella supo enseguida que no pretendía invitarla.

—Que volveré tarde.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, desesperada.

Ya que no iba a estar a su lado, lo mínimo que esperaba era una explicación. Por ejemplo, a quién iba a ver y qué diablos iba a hacer ella durante su ausencia.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó.

—Que me importe o no es irrelevante. Llegamos al acuerdo de que mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto y lo he cumplido con toda la dignidad de la que soy capaz. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Qué confiese que te voy a echar de menos? ¿Qué extrañaré las caricias de tus manos en mi cuerpo?

—¿Me echarás de menos?

—Sí —gruñó—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Te recompensaré.

—Una idea excelente —dijo, mirándolo con frialdad—. ¿Cuándo?

—Este fin de semana. Lo cual me recuerda que…

Edward dudó un momento antes de continuar.

—Mi padre tiene una casa en el extremo opuesto de la isla. Suelo comer allí los sábados.

Bella se puso tensa.

Él suspiró.

—Vamos, Bella… quiere verte. Y sobra decir que también estás invitada.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Primero te niegas a que te vean conmigo y ahora sí que quieres! —exclamó—. No hay quien te entienda.

Edward no se dejó engañar por su reacción. Sabía que el enfado de Bella no se debía a la invitación a comer con su padre, sino al hecho de que aquella noche tuviera otro compromiso.

—La invitación de mi padre no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Lo sabes de sobra. Eres la hija de Esme y quiere verte. Cuando estés preparada, dilo y te llevaré. Pero si todavía no lo estás, lo entenderé de sobra.

—No estoy preparada.

—En tal caso, te veré dentro de un par de días.

—Perfecto —espetó ella—. Aquí estaré.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

—Está bien, está bien… tienes razón, he reaccionado de forma histérica —admitió ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana—. Puede que ya esté preparada para verlo, pero no sé si quiero encontrarme con él en su casa. ¿No podríamos tomar un café en alguna parte? ¿O tomar algo aquí, en el bar del Cullen? Cualquier sitio público serviría.

Edward pensó en ello. Bella prefería jugar en terreno neutral, en algún lugar donde pudiera controlar mejor la situación, y le pareció bastante razonable.

—Si arreglo una cita, ¿irías?

—Quizás —respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Bueno, sí… no soy una desagradecida, Edward. Me estoy alojando en tu hotel, me estás ayudando con el mío y tu padre se ha visto obligado a volver a trabajar. Si organizas una cita, iré.

—Él no busca tu gratitud. Si es lo único que puedes ofrecerle, tienes razón: no estás preparada.

—Es que tengo miedo… miedo de que me caiga bien y de que traicione a mi padre al reunirme con él. Miedo de lo mucho que me habría gustado que mi madre me quisiese, me echara de menos, pensara en mí, soñara conmigo… —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Miedo de lo que pienso sobre ella. ¿Cómo pudo abandonarme, Edward? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Creo que lo hizo por amor a tu padre.

—¿Por el hombre al que ella abandonó? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Escúchame, Bella…

Bella lo miró a los ojos y esperó.

—Sé que él todavía la amaba y que su mundo se hundió. De modo que Esme se sacrificó y te entregó a él. Y el dolor de tu padre era tan terrible que no encontró más forma de protegerse que cortar todos los lazos con ella, lo que significaba alejarla de ti —explicó—. Ninguno de ellos actuó con falta de amor, sino más bien con exceso. No le des más vueltas. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Bella asintió.

—Pero la muerte de Esme lo cambió todo y ahora tienes la ocasión de decidir. Olvida lo que tu padre o mi padre quieran. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Quieres conocer a mi padre y saber por qué se enamoró Esme de él? Adelante, hazlo. ¿Quieres que dos hombres que fueron grandes amigos se vuelvan a sentar en la misma mesa? Te lo deben, Bella, no lo dudes en ningún momento. Toma lo que quieras sacar de esto.

Ella sonrió con debilidad.

—Entonces, ¿recomiendas la táctica del saqueo?

—Exacto.

—Pirata…

Edward se sintió realmente como un pirata cuando la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba emocionado. Bella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, lo atrajo hacia su boca y le besó hasta dejarle sin respiraron.

—Tú también tienes algo de pirata —dijo Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron.

—Lo sé.

—Ven a casa conmigo —murmuró—. Ahora. A mi ático… por favor.

Tenía que poseerla.

Tenía que satisfacer su necesidad de tomarla una y otra vez.

—A veces me pregunto si no estaré atrapada en un mar de recuerdos —le confesó ella—. A veces me pregunto qué diablos estoy haciendo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Sin la compañía de Bella, Edward encontró la cena aburrida y carente de interés. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo por sumarse a la conversación, y sólo lo logró cuando se mencionaron las obras del Cornwallis.

—Es un gran hotel —dijo su anfitriona, una octogenaria de la aristocracia inglesa—. Recuerdo los bailes que organizaban en los viejos tiempos y los donjuanes que andaban por allí. Esa sala… por no hablar de los elefantes. Dime, Edward, ¿por qué no has traído a tu hermanastra? Me habría gustado conocerla. Además, sabes que siempre puedes venir con quien quieras.

—Y tú sabes que nunca me presentó con nadie, tía.

En realidad, lady Alice Brandon no era su tía, sino una vieja amiga de la familia. Pero en Penang tenían la costumbre de llamar tíos y tías a las personas de cierta edad con las que se tenía una relación de confianza.

—Además no es mi hermanastra. Técnicamente.

—Eso da igual. He oído que formáis un gran equipo.

—Bella ha heredado las habilidades empresariales de su padre —explicó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse por dejar de pensar en ella. Aquella tarde, antes de marcharse, le había preguntado si estaría allí cuando regresara y ella se había reído y había dicho que no, que iba a estar demasiado ocupada para calentarle la cama y que, si quería verla a la vuelta, tendría que buscarla.

Su respuesta le había parecido muy divertida. Y el recuerdo de la respuesta, también.

—Edward, cariño, hoy estás un poco distraído…

—No, no, ni mucho menos… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—De Bella.

—Trabajar con ella es muy fácil. Es una mujer muy racional; o lo era hasta esta tarde, cuando ha empezado a pensar en el diseño de las habitaciones del hotel. En ese momento se ha vuelto completamente loca.

—A mí me parece perfectamente lógico —afirmó lady Brandon con satisfacción—. Tengo que conocerla, Edward. ¿Dónde se aloja? ¿Cuál es su número de teléfono? La llamaré y la invitaré a tomar un café y unas pastas. O mejor aún, llámala tú.

—¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera puedo creer que no la hayas traído. Es una oportunidad perfecta para presentarle a más gente. Pobre jovencita… pensará que la alta sociedad de Penang la rechaza por algún motivo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No seas ridículo —espetó Bella.

Edward tuvo que apartarse el auricular del oído.

—¿Eso es una negativa?

—Claro que lo es, Edward. Además, ¿qué es eso de presentarme en una cena para tomar café y pastas? Es absurdo. Nadie hace ese tipo de cosas.

Él suspiró.

—En casa de lady Brandon, sí.

En ese momento apareció la octogenaria.

—Anda, Edward, pásamela y deja que hable yo. Ya veo que tú no tienes mucha suerte… deberías practicar tu encanto con más señoritas.

—He oído lo que ha dicho —dijo Bella—. Y como se te ocurra acercarte a otras mujeres, te cortaré esa lengua extremadamente astuta.

Edward le dio el teléfono a lady Brandon y se apartó todo lo que pudo. Con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dos minutos después, la mujer le devolvió el teléfono.

—Es una jovencita encantadora —dijo alegremente—. Hemos quedado en comer la semana que viene y me ha invitado a ir al hotel y ver los cambios. Qué lástima que no pueda venir esta noche. Le he asegurado que nos encantaría conocerla, pero es evidente que tenía sus motivos, aunque no me los ha contado. Ha dicho que era difícil de explicar y que no sabría por dónde empezar.

Lady Alice Brandon clavó en él sus ojos marrones, llenos de energía, y añadió:

—Ha dicho que te lo pregunte a ti.

Nº Páginas 22-22


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly Hunter – Socio y amante

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

gracias a todas por estas pendientes, tuve problemas para ingresar a la compu pero ahorita les subire 4 cap. besos

**Capítulo 12**

Bella despertó sobre la alfombra del salón del ático, con Edward a su lado, profundamente dormido.

En algún momento de la noche habían decidido ir a un lugar más íntimo, pero no habían llegado hasta la cama. Se deseaban tanto que se desnudaron allí mismo y volvieron a hacer el amor.

Su necesidad de él era insaciable, y la de él, igual o mayor. En ese aspecto no se podía negar que estaba a su altura.

Pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaría cuando despertara. Conociéndolo, supuso que debía prepararse para algún tipo de negativa. Así que cerró los ojos y respiró a fondo. No quería que la rechazara. Sería mejor que pusiera cierta distancia entre ellos y le diera tiempo para asumir lo sucedido.

Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo. Encontró los zapatos bajo la mesita de café; y el vestido, en el sofá.

Después, salió del salón y dudó. Podía vestirse allí mismo, pero necesitaba un cuarto de baño y no sabía dónde encontrarlo.

—La tercera puerta a tu izquierda —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Bella se giró. Edward se había levantado, pero seguía completamente desnudo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación y te traiga ropa nueva? —preguntó.

—Yo, bueno…

Bella miró el vestido y supo que no conseguiría llegar a la suite sin que alguien la viera. Inevitablemente, se cruzaría con algún trabajador del hotel o con un cliente.

—No es una pregunta con trampa, Bella. Sólo supongo que prefieres cambiarte de ropa.

Edward se inclinó y recogió sus pantalones.

—Sí, claro… me vendría bien. Pero antes me gustaría darme una ducha.

—La tercera puerta a tu izquierda, como acabo de decirte.

Él desapareció en un dormitorio y ella entró en el cuarto de baño y pensó que debía de ser el de invitados.

No había cosas de hombre por ninguna parte. Sólo las típicas toallas que el servicio de habitaciones cambiaba cada mañana.

Dejó el vestido y los zapatos en el suelo y se metió en la ducha, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido.

Lo que sentía por Edward era demasiado intenso. Quería vivir con él, amarlo, incluso tener hijos llegado el momento. Lo quería todo y él no le ofrecía nada.

O casi nada. Porque no podía negar que lo que habían compartido era algo extraordinario. Algo inmensamente bello. Un fin en sí mismo.

Unos minutos después, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió.

Edward apareció ante ella con la ropa que había sacado de la suite. La dejó en la banqueta y contempló su cuerpo con una mirada llena de deseo.

Ella alzó los brazos con una lentitud deliberada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para provocarlo.

Sí. El sexo con Edward era un fin en sí mismo.

Él la miró durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y acto seguido se desabrochó la camisa.

Bella se sintió enormemente aliviada. Tal vez no pudieran mantener una relación estable, pero aquello merecía la pena.

—¿No estás arrepentido? —preguntó.

Edward se metió en la ducha, desnudo y excitado.

—No.

Él alcanzó el jabón y empezó a frotarle la espalda.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta mañana?

—No sé lo que harás tú, pero yo tengo intención de tomar lo que deseo.

—Ah, claro… saquear como un guerrero…

Bella se preguntó si sería consciente del placer que le producían sus caricias y supo que lo sabía de sobra.

Cuando llegó a la curva de sus caderas, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas.

Ella se arqueó y se apoyó en la pared de la ducha preparándose para recibirlo en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuró él.

—Te quiero a ti. Siempre a ti. Dentro de mi cuerpo.

—En tal caso —dijo él, con voz ronca—, trato hecho.

Al final consiguieron llegar a la mesa del comedor y desayunar café y tostadas mientras charlaban sobre el Cornwallis y los compromisos del día. No dijeron nada sobre su relación amorosa hasta que, al cabo de un rato, Bella comentó:

—Este saqueo tuyo… ¿va a durar mucho tiempo?

—¿Quieres que dure?

Bella se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada porque no se sentía con fuerzas de admitir lo que sentía por él.

—Sólo que sé que te deseo y que quiero tus manos en mí.

—Cuando mis manos están en ti, al menos no están las de nadie más —dijo con voz tensa.

—Maldita sea, Edward… ¿por quién me has tomado? Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera.

Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y él asintió.

—Yo tampoco. Soy leal, y esperaré lo mismo de ti.

—Lo tendrás.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo —dijo él—. Pero no hemos hablado de un asunto importante… ¿utilizas algún método anticonceptivo?

—Sí.

—Tenía que saberlo.

—Lo comprendo de sobra. Es algo importante y es lógico que te preocupe —dijo ella—. No te niego que algún día me gustaría tener una familia… pero dudo que esa posibilidad forme parte de lo que me ofreces.

—Haces bien en dudarlo.

—No tengo intención de atraparte, Edward, ni por otra parte me apetece ser madre soltera. Te lo digo para que lo sepas.

—Si te quedaras embarazada de mí, no estarías soltera mucho tiempo.

La temperatura del lugar había subido varios grados.

El día iba a ser caluroso. O quizás fuera por la presencia de Edward.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter personal? —preguntó ella.

—No.

—Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, si estuvieras con una mujer a quien amaras y de cuyo amor no tuvieras ninguna duda… ¿querrías tener hijos?

—El amor se acaba, Bella.

—No siempre. A veces puede durar una eternidad —puntualizó—. ¿Querrías tener hijos en ese caso?

Edward no dijo nada y el corazón de Bella se detuvo.

—Está bien —continuó ella—. Tomaré precauciones extra. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Los minutos posteriores a un saqueo son siempre tan complicados como éstos? —bromeó ella.

—Bueno, a veces sólo tienes que marcharte. No tiene por qué ser difícil.

—Ah, comprendo. Hay que marcharse. Muy bien.

Bella tomó nota, pero no quiso irse del ático sin darle un último beso que por supuesto los puso al borde de la desesperación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el Cornwallis? —murmuró él cuando se apartaron.

—Enviar el proyecto a varios inversores, como te dije. Ya he hablado con Jasper Tan, que se encargará de los de Penang. Yo hablaré con los australianos. Tengo unos cuantos contactos. Los llamaré después de comer.

Edward asintió.

—Entonces, te veré más tarde. Anda, márchate de una vez… Mientras todavía puedas.

—Señorita Bella… ha surgido un problema imprevisto, aunque no totalmente inesperado.

Era Emmett. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Bella salió del ático de Edward y estaban en el sótano del hotel.

—¿Alguien entró en el hotel anoche?

Bella se maldijo por haber dejado el reproductor y los CD en la sala de baile.

Por suerte, se había llevado su ropa interior.

—No se preocupe, Emmett —continuó ella—. Edward va a contratar guardias de seguridad.

—Me parece una idea excelente, señorita Bella, pero no me refiero a ese problema. Es otro. Completamente distinto.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De que es agosto.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no veo dónde está el problema… ¿Qué pasa en agosto? —preguntó, perpleja.

—Que se abren las puertas del infierno y salen los fantasmas.

—¿Los fantasmas?

—Sí. Y unos fantasmas bastante enojados.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el hotel? —preguntó—. ¿Insinúas que tenemos fantasmas?

—Me temo que sí, señorita. Los hombres se quejan de que las herramientas desaparecen de repente, de que se ven luces extrañas, de que las puertas se cierran solas e incluso de que sopla una brisa que no tiene nada que ver con el viento de la calle.

—Ah, claro… ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Bella no podía creerlo.

—Alimentarlos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

—Preparándoles un festín el día quince. Y hasta entonces, organizando actos para mantenerlos entretenidos… ya sabe, conciertos, obras de teatro, ópera…

—¿No te parece que la obra los mantendrá suficientemente entretenidos? ¿No se contentarán con eso? A mí me parece muy emocionante…

—No, señorita Bella, no se contentarán.

Bella suspiró.

—Qué lástima. ¿Pero cómo sabemos que hay más de un fantasma?

—Yo no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que Rose nos sacará de dudas.

Tal y como Emmett había adelantado, Rose les explicó lo que sucedía.

—Es Yuen Chin, una cortesana china que fue traicionada por su jefe y decapitada por su amante —declaró la mujer—. Lleva mucho tiempo en el hotel. Antes quería vengarse, pero ahora sólo busca un poco de paz.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Bella se apoyó en la mesa.

—Tendremos que averiguar lo que ha pasado en la habitación dieciocho —dijo Rose.

—Está patas arriba. Hoy iban a cambiar las cañerías.

—Ahí está el problema. Obviamente, hemos molestado a Yuen Chin.

Bella se incorporó un poco e intentó acostumbrarse a la idea de que el fantasma de una cortesana se dedicaba a sabotear las obras del hotel.

—Bueno, seguro que se tranquilizará —dijo ella—. Decid a los trabajadores que no se preocupen. Cuando instalen las cañerías, el fantasma se portará mejor. A las mujeres les encanta la fontanería de calidad.

Rose asintió.

—Pero tendrá hambre de todas formas. En el infierno no les dan de comer. Necesitamos comida, mucha comida… un festín.

—Y también incienso —intervino Emmett—. Y luz. El incienso y la luz tienen efectos muy positivos con los fantasmas. Aunque yo soy indio y no estoy familiarizado con los de estas tierras… tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con un especialista chino para que nos aconseje en la materia.

Bella pensó que se lo preguntaría a Edward.

—Su madre investigó la historia del fantasma —dijo Rose—. Encontró bastante información. Supongo que estará en alguna de las cajas de esa esquina… o tal vez en otro sitio.

—¿De qué nos servirá conocer su historia?

—Es importante porque también tenemos que hacerle ofrendas —explicó Rose—. Y hay que saber qué debemos ofrecerle.

—Espero que no quiera mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata… —bromeó Bella.

—Puede que sirviera de algo —dijo Rose.

—Le diré a los hombres que el problema está bajo control —intervino Emmett—. Se alegrarán de saberlo.

—Cuéntales lo de Yuen Chin. Diles que le daremos comida y que la mantendremos ocupada. Y añada que guarden sus herramientas cuando terminen los turnos y que cierren con llave… pero preséntelo como una orden de Edward.

Emmett sonrió.

—No se preocupe. Edward ya ha dado esa orden.

Bella no tenía intención de llevarse los archivos de su madre sobre Yuen Chin, pero la historia era tan interesante que no se pudo resistir y se los llevó a la suite.

Cuando Edward apareció más tarde, la cama estaba llena de recortes de prensa en chino, que Bella no entendía, y de notas escritas con letra clara y muy femenina.

—No sabía que a Esme le interesara la historia…

Ella cerró la puerta y lo invitó a sentarse donde pudiera.

Como todo estaba lleno de cosas, no le quedó mas remedio que acomodarse en el borde de la cama y con mucho cuidado.

—Sentía debilidad por los relatos interesantes —respondió él, sonriendo—. Ya imaginaba que estarías aquí… se trata de Yuen Chin, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Según los archivos, Esme creía que estaba embarazada cuando la decapitaron. Es realmente triste.

Bella ordenó los papeles y decidió dedicarle toda su atención.

No lo había visto durante el día, aunque él le había dicho que iría allí. Además, teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a desnudarlo en cuanto lo veía, supuso que había sido lo mejor para los dos.

—Me gusta tu traje.

—Gracias.

—Lástima lo de la corbata.

—¿Te parece fea?

—No, no, es tan bonita como el traje. E incluso estoy segura de que podríamos encontrarle alguna utilidad interesante.

Bella deseaba tocarlo, pero se contuvo. Ya habría ocasión de dar rienda suelta al deseo.

—Emmett dice que deberíamos celebrar un festival para saciar el hambre del fantasma. Dice que daría buena suerte al hotel y que podría servir para romper la maldición —continuó ella.

—¿Es que hay una maldición? —preguntó.

—Si no hubiera una maldición, ¿cómo te explicas que el hotel acabara en una situación tan lamentable?

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No, no digas nada. De todas formas, será dentro de quince días y tenemos tiempo de prepararlo.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí?

—Bueno, sólo a mí, si no te apetece… Emmett dice que deberíamos hacerlo en el hotel, en algún lugar de los jardines. Pero no ha entrado en detalles.

—Cuando venga el señor Kwong, habla con él. Él sabrá lo que hacer.

—Rose ha comentado que tendremos que hacerle ofrendas de papel…

Edward asintió.

—¿Tienes idea de qué le podría gustar al fantasma de una cortesana?

—Dinero. Dinero para quemar —respondió—. No tiene por qué ser de verdad. E incluso es mejor que no lo sea, teniendo en cuenta tu situación financiera…

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo —dijo con ironía—. De hecho, yo estaba pensando en ropa de papel y perfumes. Ya sabes, abalorios, diademas, cosas así.

—Y armas. Una daga, por ejemplo.

—Las dagas no sirven de nada… a no ser que seas capaz de lanzarlas a bastante distancia y acertar en el corazón de alguien. Y no es tan fácil como parece.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Las dagas son muy útiles, créeme.

—Está bien, ofrezcámosle una daga. Y de paso, una botella con vino envenenado y un par de copas. Así tendrá donde elegir —dijo ella—. Pero, ¿cuándo vas a besarme?

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

—Si no me besas, será peor.

—Eso es cierto.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella sin tocarla y le dio un beso que pretendía ser breve y que se convirtió en algo bastante más apasionado.

Bella no había dejado de dar vueltas a su relación y tenía varias preguntas importantes que hacer.

Sin embargo, decidió dejarlas para después, para cuando terminaran de besarse.

—Voy a subir a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa —comentó él al cabo de un rato—. Deberías acompañarme.

—¿Es una invitación? ¿O una orden?

Edward sonrió.

—¿Qué prefieres que sea?

—Si contestara a esa pregunta, sería la vergüenza del movimiento feminista. Así que me quedaré una hora más, para demostrar que no acepto órdenes, y luego subiré. Pero venga, márchate a ducharte.

Edward sonrió un poco más.

—Vamos, sube conmigo… —murmuró en voz suave—. Y llévate ropa limpia. La necesitarás mañana por la mañana.

Bella ronroneó.

—Estoy completamente a tu merced, oh mi amo y señor. Me encanta que te comportes como una especie de capitán pirata.

Ella se giró hacia la cama y miró las notas sobre Yuen Chin.

Aquello no fue más que un truco para dejar de mirarlo a él y resistirse a la tentación de acompañarlo.

—Aquí dice que Yuen tenía una hermana que intentó hacer justicia después de su muerte, pero no lo consiguió y falleció por causas naturales a la edad de ochenta y ocho años. Supongo que a nuestro fantasma le gustaría que le hiciéramos un regalo a su hermana. ¿Qué te parece un ramo de flores?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Me parece muy indicado.

Dos horas después, Bella estaba sentada en la cocina de Edward, devorando los restos de la comida tailandesa que le habían subido a él. Él ya había cenado después de ducharse, pero ella no había comido nada y no quiso que llamaran al servicio de habitaciones, así que le ofreció lo que quedaba en el frigorífico.

Por desgracia, ni la comida ni el vaso de vino que le sirvió sirvieron para aplacar su inquietud.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

—¿De qué?

—De directrices.

Edward no entendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Directrices?

—Sí, códigos de conducta para nuestra relación.

—¿Y no podríamos hablar de algo más sencillo? No sé, quizás del tiempo…

Bella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y él se preguntó qué podía preocuparle tanto como para querer hablar de códigos de conducta.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Establezcamos algunos… en primer lugar, nos acostaremos juntos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando sea conveniente para los dos.

Edward eligió cuidadosamente las palabras. Como no sabía adonde pretendía llegar con aquel asunto, tampoco sabía lo que esperaba que dijera.

—Muy democrático. ¿Dónde?

—Donde nos apetezca.

Bella sonrió y Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Pero queda una última cuestión: ¿quieres que la gente sepa lo que hay entre nosotros?

—¿Te refieres a la familia? —preguntó—. ¿O estás pensando en tu padre?

—Estoy pensando en la gente en general. Emmett, Rose, la plantilla del hotel, los contratistas, los vendedores de empanadillas… y por supuesto, mi padre. Es posible que me desheredara, pero en cierta manera ya lo ha hecho y me ha evitado la preocupación.

Bella sonrió, pero la tristeza de sus ojos era más que evidente.

—Eso es un problema grave, Bella. Lo sabes.

—Sí, pero ahora no quiero darle vueltas. ¿Qué diría tu padre?

Edward intentó pensar desde el punto de vista de Carlie.

—Probablemente querría conocer mis intenciones. Y sería una pregunta complicada, porque no entendería nuestro juego del saqueo…

—Entonces, ¿vamos a mantenerlo en secreto?

—Supongo que es lo más adecuado. Sí.

—Vaya, nunca había mantenido una relación secreta —dijo, aparentemente animada.

—El truco está en no pensarlo como una relación. Piensa que es una especie de… visita al gimnasio.

—No estoy segura de que en el gimnasio sirvan comida tailandesa —declaró, mirando los restos de arroz frito—. Pero, ¿qué otras cosas ofrece nuestro gimnasio particular?

—Una cama. Te gustará.

—Yo estaba pensando en un masaje. Y en una dedicación continuada a mi cuerpo.

—Pues lo tendrás.

—Excelente. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo. Si es que ya has dejado de pensar en cosas importantes…

Bella se acercó a la encimera y le dio un beso en los labios. Empezó con una caricia breve, que como siempre se convirtió en algo más intenso. Él le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Una cama, has dicho?

Antes de salir de la cocina, Edward ya tenía la camisa abierta. Y al llegar al salón ya había perdido la corbata.

—Sí, creo que tengo una cama en alguna parte —murmuró mientras ella cerraba las piernas a su alrededor y él la apretaba contra la pared—. Estoy casi seguro…

Edward encontró el pomo de la puerta del dormitorio justo después de que las manos de Bella llegaran al cinturón de sus pantalones, que se quedaron allí.

Y cuando por fin la dejó en la cama, Edward había perdido el control.

Le hizo el amor una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche. Ella siempre le daba lo que quería y él seguía sin ser capaz de controlarse.

Cuando se quedó dormida, permaneció tumbado a su lado y se dijo que no importaba. Ya se recompondría como en tantas ocasiones.

Incluso después de que ella se marchara.

**Capítulo 13**

Edward encontró a su padre en el jardín, sentado bajo un sauce llorón, en un banco. En el estanque nadaban los peces y las libélulas silbaban a su alrededor. Recordó que de niño iba a aquel lugar para cazar ranas y jugar con los caracoles y con las lagartijas. Pero manteniéndose lejos de los ciempiés venenosos y de las serpientes.

—Ella venía a este lugar todos los días —comento Carlie a modo de saludo—. Conocía hasta la última rama y hoja del árbol. Decía que se parecía a su vida… ¿ves ese nudo de arriba? En su opinión, simbolizaba el momento en que ella nos conoció. ¿Y aquella rama más pequeña? Era Bella…

Edward no dijo nada. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando su padre hablaba de Esme.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Carlie preguntó:

—¿Has hablado con los inversores?

Edward asintió.

—La E.N. Corporation ha adquirido el treinta por ciento del hotel Cornwallis. Transferí el dinero ayer, pero no pude hacerme con el quince por ciento restante. Por lo visto se lo ha quedado un inversor australiano. Me temo que llegué tarde para impedirlo… lo hicieron a través de una empresa muy parecida a la nuestra, que curiosamente se quedó con el paquete cinco minutos después de que la oferta llegara a su agente de Bolsa.

—Comprendo.

—Tengo una sospecha al respecto.

—Ya me la imagino. Yo he pensado lo mismo. Ha sido Charlie.

Edward miró la rama que simbolizaba la vida de Bella.

—Bueno, dudo que eso sea un problema. Charlie rechazó el cuarenta y cinco por ciento que le ofreció Bella y sólo ha podido quedarse con un quince por ciento… me juego lo que quieras a que ella no sabe nada. No quiere que su hija lo sepa. Y nosotros tampoco queremos que esté al tanto de nuestra intervención. Bien pensado, seremos los socios más silenciosos de la historia.

Su padre lo miró con curiosidad.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué rechazó tu oferta. Estáis trabajando juntos y por lo que me has dicho, las cosas van bien. Además, eres de la familia y adoras ese viejo hotel… aceptar tu oferta habría sido lo más lógico.

—Bueno, es algo complicado.

—Pues intenta explicarlo —dijo su padre con ironía.

Edward suspiró. Acababa de gastar más de seis millones de dólares de la empresa en adquirir un paquete de acciones a través de intermediarios, con todos los costes añadidos que eso suponía, en lugar de adquirírselos directamente a su propietaria. Sin duda alguna, le debía una explicación.

—Bella quiere ser libre para… alejarse de mí. Y pensaba que no podría hacerlo si éramos socios.

—Ya. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Lo que ella quiera.

Su padre sonrió.

—Veo que te ha llegado al corazón…

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —dijo, tenso—. ¿Qué rama es la mía?

Su padre soltó una carcajada y señaló una rama mientras Edward lo miraba con asombro. Era la primera vez que reía desde la muerte de Esme.

—Aquélla. La que roza la rama de Bella.

El trabajo en el Cornwallis iba muy adelantado. Edward nunca había visto a unos trabajadores tan rápidos. Parte de su eficacia se debía a que ellos también estaban encantados con las mejora; del viejo edificio, que parecía revivir después de años de oscuridad y abandono; pero el resto era por el entusiasmo de Bella y por su facilidad para crear un ambiente de equipo, casi familiar.

Tal vez no tuviera experiencia en hostelería ni en restauración de edificios, pero sus habilidades personales y su forma de dirigir a la plantilla habrían despertado la envidia de los mejores ejecutivos del mundo.

Las discusiones ocasionales terminaban con bromas, y las diferencias, en colaboración.

Incluso había pegado varios recortes de prensa sobre Yuen Chin en el tablero, además de una invitación a la fiesta que iban a dar en su honor, y con ello había convertido un problema grave en una celebración que todos esperaban con alegría.

Si seguían así, las obras habrían terminado en el decimocuarto día del séptimo mes lunar.

En determinado momento de la mañana, Bella apareció en su despacho, lo libró de la montaña de papeleo y lo llevó al spa del hotel.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Edward miró a su alrededor y no encontró motivo de queja por ninguna parte.

El equipamiento era perfecto, y el gran trabajo de los albañiles merecía hasta el último centavo que habían pagado por él. Además, los distintos tonos de blanco de las paredes y los elementos de mármol le daban un ambiente elegante y acogedor.

—También han terminado con los cuartos de baño…

Minutos después estaban en uno de ellos. Los habían pintado con tonos parecidos a los del spa, aunque dejando algunos detalles viejos por indicación de Bella: un marco renacentista en el espejo, un grifo de plata con forma de elefante y hasta una palangana de bronce que parecía un dragón dormido.

Y quedaba muy bien. No sabía por qué, pero quedaba bien.

Los pintores habían terminado de pintar el ala norte y ya estaban en la sur. Las paredes de color verde pálido lograban que las estancias parecieran más espaciosas, acentuaban la calidez de los objetos de madera y resaltaban el efecto de los mármoles.

Edward pensó que Bella tenía un gusto excelente. Ahora sólo necesitaba un decorador para que se encargara de los interiores. Ya habían entrevistado a media docena, pero todavía no había encontrado a nadie que la convenciera.

—Ahora necesitamos un decorador.

—Ya, pero no hay ninguno que me guste.

Edward suspiró con pesadez.

—Estás un poco quisquillosa con eso, ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

En ese momento oyeron que alguien carraspeaba. Era Emmett. Los miraba con la cara de educación que reservaba a los inspectores del ayuntamiento y a los representantes oficiales.

—Señorita Bella, señor Edward… Madame Sari ha enviado a una persona para que tome las medidas de los balcones.

Edward miró a Bella.

—Es para las cortinas —explicó ella—. Puesto que no tenemos decorador, decidí empezar sin él…

—Eso es peligroso —murmuró.

—Pero muy divertido —dijo, sonriendo.

El hombre corpulento y de mediana edad que apareció junto a Emmett se presentó de un modo muy formal, como queriendo demostrar que daba gran importancia a su trabajo.

—Sanjay Ghosh a su servicio. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿les importaría enseñarme los balcones que debo medir?

Sanjay hizo una pequeña reverencia y Bella contestó.

—A decir verdad, hay que medirlos todos. Pero puede empezar con los de esta sala. Gracias, Emmett…

Emmett desapareció y Edward consideró la posibilidad de marcharse con él, pero la curiosidad le pudo y se quedó.

—Soy el segundo yerno preferido de Madame Sari —explicó Sanjay mientras tomaba las medidas de un balcón—. Pero si me permiten una opinión, no entiendo que quieran cortinas para estos balcones cuando unas persianas de madera quedarían maravillosamente bien, evitarían el calor y los ruidos de la calle y remarcarían los colores de los suelos. Si es necesario, unas cortinas de gasa podrían servir, pero cortinas tradicionales… no, no lo creo.

—¿Madame Sari también vende persianas? —preguntó ella.

—Lamentablemente, no. Habría que adquirirlas en otra parte.

—Y supongo que no conocerá a nadie que nos pueda hacer una buena oferta —intervino Edward con cierta ironía.

—Ahora mismo no se me ocurre quién, pero pregúntemelo mañana. Para entonces, sospecho que me habré ganado una buena reprimenda de Madame Sari y que habré pasado a gozar del dudoso placer de convertirme en su tercer yerno preferido —dijo el hombre—. Es una suerte que su cuarto yerno sea un ladrón, un mentiroso y un estafador que ocupa el último puesto con carácter permanente. La verdad es que le tengo gran aprecio.

—Yo también lo apreciaría —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué te parece la idea de poner persianas en lugar de cortinas? —preguntó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Primero tendrías que ver el presupuesto.

—Apruebo su elección con las camas —dijo Sanjay, mirando la cama antigua que Bella había salvado de la quema.

Los muebles del solario también se ganaron su aprobación, así como la preciosa mesita de café. Pero las sillas a juego no le gustaron tanto, lo cual no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaban en malas condiciones.

—Puedo ofrecerles ropa de cama, colchas y hasta tapicerías que quedarían extraordinariamente bien en esta habitación —les anunció.

—Excelente. En tal caso, puede empezar con eso y con gasa para los balcones. Por cierto… ¿sabe algo de diseño de interiores, señor Sanjay? —preguntó Bella.

—Bastante. Es una pasión que tengo desde niño.

—¿Sus calificaciones incluyen algo más… formal? —intervino Edward.

—Pregúntemelo mañana —respondió Sanjay.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Bella—. Usted y yo vamos a darnos una vuelta por el hotel, y me hará todas las sugerencias que considere oportunas. En cuanto a Edward, no se preocupe… precisamente estaba a punto de marcharse.

Edward suspiró.

—Ah, eres demasiado inocente —dijo antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Sanjay—. Le doy dos horas para que haga esas sugerencias, y dos días para que presente un proyecto de decoración. Pero tenga en cuenta que tendré que aprobarlo yo.

—Lo recordaré —dijo Sanjay.

Edward se giró hacia ella.

—Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado y cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

—¿Quieres que te convierta en mi segundo director de proyectos preferido? —lo amenazó.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Créame, señor Edward, tiene usted toda mi solidaridad —bromeó Sanjay.

—Está bien, me rindo —dijo Edward—. Nos veremos luego.

Edward se marchó y Sanjay dijo:

—No será ningún problema, descuide. Es obvio que sólo busca complacerla. Y debo decir que tiene un gusto exquisito con los trajes.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Tres horas después, Bella entró en el despacho de Edward y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—Ese hombre es realmente bueno en su trabajo —dijo ella.

—No sé…

—Me ha ofrecido cambiar toda la tapicería de los muebles. Tomó una silla de la biblioteca para tapizarla. Si lo contrato, incluirá el precio en la factura general. Y si no lo contrato, no me cobrará nada.

—Menudo negocio. Si se queda con el asunto de las cortinas y encima tapiza los muebles con las telas de Madame Sari, será su yerno favorito hasta el fin de los días —comentó con humor.

Bella sonrió.

—Estoy deseando que vuelva con la silla tapizada. Dijo que me gustaría tanto y que quedaría tan asombrada que necesitaría gafas de sol para no cegarme con su belleza. Además, podría conseguírmelas a un precio muy razonable… bien pensado, le diré que te consiga unas gafas a ti también. Así no me mirarías de ese modo. Como si yo no supiera hacer negocios.

—Bueno, no bajes la guardia —le advirtió—. Espera a ver el tapizado y el presupuesto.

—Ya sabía yo que tenía una buena razón para no querer hablar contigo de esto. Eres demasiado pragmático… pero está bien, esperaré. Además, ahora sé cómo hacer negocios en Penang. He aprendido de ti, observándote. He aprendido que debo ser muy específica en lo que pido y que debo supervisarlo todo. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de contratar a Sanjay como decorador… simplemente sucede que tiene un gusto excelente y que coincido con él en el noventa por ciento de los casos.

—Lo comprendo, pero espera de todos modos.

Bella miró la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y lo miró a él.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo en privado? Como has cerrado la puerta…

Edward no respondió.

—Es por el dinero, ¿verdad? —siguió hablando—. Las acciones se vendieron casi de inmediato y el dinero está en el banco. Podremos usarlo en cuestión de días.

—No, no es por el dinero.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te preocupa que me gaste una fortuna en tapicerías y muebles?

—No, tampoco es eso, aunque deberías tomártelo con calma.

—¿Pues de qué quieres hablar?

—Esta noche tengo un compromiso en la ciudad.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Bella supo enseguida que no pretendía invitarla.

—Que volveré tarde.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, desesperada.

Ya que no iba a estar a su lado, lo mínimo que esperaba era una explicación. Por ejemplo, a quién iba a ver y qué diablos iba a hacer ella durante su ausencia.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó.

—Que me importe o no es irrelevante. Llegamos al acuerdo de que mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto y lo he cumplido con toda la dignidad de la que soy capaz. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Qué confiese que te voy a echar de menos? ¿Qué extrañaré las caricias de tus manos en mi cuerpo?

—¿Me echarás de menos?

—Sí —gruñó—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Te recompensaré.

—Una idea excelente —dijo, mirándolo con frialdad—. ¿Cuándo?

—Este fin de semana. Lo cual me recuerda que…

Edward dudó un momento antes de continuar.

—Mi padre tiene una casa en el extremo opuesto de la isla. Suelo comer allí los sábados.

Bella se puso tensa.

Él suspiró.

—Vamos, Bella… quiere verte. Y sobra decir que también estás invitada.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Primero te niegas a que te vean conmigo y ahora sí que quieres! —exclamó—. No hay quien te entienda.

Edward no se dejó engañar por su reacción. Sabía que el enfado de Bella no se debía a la invitación a comer con su padre, sino al hecho de que aquella noche tuviera otro compromiso.

—La invitación de mi padre no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Lo sabes de sobra. Eres la hija de Esme y quiere verte. Cuando estés preparada, dilo y te llevaré. Pero si todavía no lo estás, lo entenderé de sobra.

—No estoy preparada.

—En tal caso, te veré dentro de un par de días.

—Perfecto —espetó ella—. Aquí estaré.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

—Está bien, está bien… tienes razón, he reaccionado de forma histérica —admitió ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana—. Puede que ya esté preparada para verlo, pero no sé si quiero encontrarme con él en su casa. ¿No podríamos tomar un café en alguna parte? ¿O tomar algo aquí, en el bar del Cullen? Cualquier sitio público serviría.

Edward pensó en ello. Bella prefería jugar en terreno neutral, en algún lugar donde pudiera controlar mejor la situación, y le pareció bastante razonable.

—Si arreglo una cita, ¿irías?

—Quizás —respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Bueno, sí… no soy una desagradecida, Edward. Me estoy alojando en tu hotel, me estás ayudando con el mío y tu padre se ha visto obligado a volver a trabajar. Si organizas una cita, iré.

—Él no busca tu gratitud. Si es lo único que puedes ofrecerle, tienes razón: no estás preparada.

—Es que tengo miedo… miedo de que me caiga bien y de que traicione a mi padre al reunirme con él. Miedo de lo mucho que me habría gustado que mi madre me quisiese, me echara de menos, pensara en mí, soñara conmigo… —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Miedo de lo que pienso sobre ella. ¿Cómo pudo abandonarme, Edward? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Creo que lo hizo por amor a tu padre.

—¿Por el hombre al que ella abandonó? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Escúchame, Bella…

Bella lo miró a los ojos y esperó.

—Sé que él todavía la amaba y que su mundo se hundió. De modo que Esme se sacrificó y te entregó a él. Y el dolor de tu padre era tan terrible que no encontró más forma de protegerse que cortar todos los lazos con ella, lo que significaba alejarla de ti —explicó—. Ninguno de ellos actuó con falta de amor, sino más bien con exceso. No le des más vueltas. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Bella asintió.

—Pero la muerte de Esme lo cambió todo y ahora tienes la ocasión de decidir. Olvida lo que tu padre o mi padre quieran. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Quieres conocer a mi padre y saber por qué se enamoró Esme de él? Adelante, hazlo. ¿Quieres que dos hombres que fueron grandes amigos se vuelvan a sentar en la misma mesa? Te lo deben, Bella, no lo dudes en ningún momento. Toma lo que quieras sacar de esto.

Ella sonrió con debilidad.

—Entonces, ¿recomiendas la táctica del saqueo?

—Exacto.

—Pirata…

Edward se sintió realmente como un pirata cuando la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba emocionado. Bella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, lo atrajo hacia su boca y le besó hasta dejarle sin respiraron.

—Tú también tienes algo de pirata —dijo Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron.

—Lo sé.

—Ven a casa conmigo —murmuró—. Ahora. A mi ático… por favor.

Tenía que poseerla.

Tenía que satisfacer su necesidad de tomarla una y otra vez.

—A veces me pregunto si no estaré atrapada en un mar de recuerdos —le confesó ella—. A veces me pregunto qué diablos estoy haciendo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Sin la compañía de Bella, Edward encontró la cena aburrida y carente de interés. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo por sumarse a la conversación, y sólo lo logró cuando se mencionaron las obras del Cornwallis.

—Es un gran hotel —dijo su anfitriona, una octogenaria de la aristocracia inglesa—. Recuerdo los bailes que organizaban en los viejos tiempos y los donjuanes que andaban por allí. Esa sala… por no hablar de los elefantes. Dime, Edward, ¿por qué no has traído a tu hermanastra? Me habría gustado conocerla. Además, sabes que siempre puedes venir con quien quieras.

—Y tú sabes que nunca me presentó con nadie, tía.

En realidad, lady Alice Brandon no era su tía, sino una vieja amiga de la familia. Pero en Penang tenían la costumbre de llamar tíos y tías a las personas de cierta edad con las que se tenía una relación de confianza.

—Además no es mi hermanastra. Técnicamente.

—Eso da igual. He oído que formáis un gran equipo.

—Bella ha heredado las habilidades empresariales de su padre —explicó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse por dejar de pensar en ella. Aquella tarde, antes de marcharse, le había preguntado si estaría allí cuando regresara y ella se había reído y había dicho que no, que iba a estar demasiado ocupada para calentarle la cama y que, si quería verla a la vuelta, tendría que buscarla.

Su respuesta le había parecido muy divertida. Y el recuerdo de la respuesta, también.

—Edward, cariño, hoy estás un poco distraído…

—No, no, ni mucho menos… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—De Bella.

—Trabajar con ella es muy fácil. Es una mujer muy racional; o lo era hasta esta tarde, cuando ha empezado a pensar en el diseño de las habitaciones del hotel. En ese momento se ha vuelto completamente loca.

—A mí me parece perfectamente lógico —afirmó lady Brandon con satisfacción—. Tengo que conocerla, Edward. ¿Dónde se aloja? ¿Cuál es su número de teléfono? La llamaré y la invitaré a tomar un café y unas pastas. O mejor aún, llámala tú.

—¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera puedo creer que no la hayas traído. Es una oportunidad perfecta para presentarle a más gente. Pobre jovencita… pensará que la alta sociedad de Penang la rechaza por algún motivo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No seas ridículo —espetó Bella.

Edward tuvo que apartarse el auricular del oído.

—¿Eso es una negativa?

—Claro que lo es, Edward. Además, ¿qué es eso de presentarme en una cena para tomar café y pastas? Es absurdo. Nadie hace ese tipo de cosas.

Él suspiró.

—En casa de lady Brandon, sí.

En ese momento apareció la octogenaria.

—Anda, Edward, pásamela y deja que hable yo. Ya veo que tú no tienes mucha suerte… deberías practicar tu encanto con más señoritas.

—He oído lo que ha dicho —dijo Bella—. Y como se te ocurra acercarte a otras mujeres, te cortaré esa lengua extremadamente astuta.

Edward le dio el teléfono a lady Brandon y se apartó todo lo que pudo. Con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dos minutos después, la mujer le devolvió el teléfono.

—Es una jovencita encantadora —dijo alegremente—. Hemos quedado en comer la semana que viene y me ha invitado a ir al hotel y ver los cambios. Qué lástima que no pueda venir esta noche. Le he asegurado que nos encantaría conocerla, pero es evidente que tenía sus motivos, aunque no me los ha contado. Ha dicho que era difícil de explicar y que no sabría por dónde empezar.

Lady Alice Brandon clavó en él sus ojos marrones, llenos de energía, y añadió:

—Ha dicho que te lo pregunte a ti.

Nº Páginas 22-22


	10. Chapter 10

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

**Capítulo 14**

El presupuesto de Sanjay Ghosh llegó a las nueve de la mañana del lunes siguiente. Consistía en sesenta y cinco páginas llenas de descripciones e ilustraciones perfectas, además de sugerencias sobre cortinas, telas, muebles, persianas, alfombras y artesanía diversa, precios incluidos.

Además, Sanjay había añadido tres grandes cajas llenas de muestras para todas la habitaciones, lo cual desató el entusiasmo de Bella y la preocupación de Edward por el dineral que se iban a gastar.

—Ese hombre es un visionario —dijo ella al abrir la tercera caja—. Tenemos que contratarlo de inmediato.

—Sólo se dedica a medir ventanas —le recordó—. Nunca ha trabajado en decoración de interiores.

—Lo habrá hecho cuando termine con el hotel. Fíjate, Edward… ¡Mira qué detalles! ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido hacer algo así en dos días? Ha conseguido combinar la vieja elegancia del hotel con el lujo y el sentido práctico del presente. Y es bastante barato.

—¿Barato? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Oh, vamos, es perfecto.

—Arriesgado, diría yo.

Bella se dijo que quizás tenía parte de razón.

—¿Qué te parece si le pedimos que decore sólo una zona, a modo de prueba? Podría decorar el apartamento del ala norte. Le enseñaré las cosas que quiero mantener, le pediré un presupuesto y una estimación del tiempo que tardará, y si resulta desastroso, reconoceré mi equivocación. Pero si nos gusta, le encargaremos el trabajo.

—¿Le encargaremos?

—Sí, tú y yo.

—¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?

—Siempre te preocupas demasiado… Mira la alfombra que ha elegido para la gran escalera, Edward, es absolutamente divina.

Le hizo mirar la hoja en donde estaba la muestra y el precio.

—¿Divina? ¿Cuándo pensabas mencionar lo que cuesta? Si no lo hubiera mirado, no me habrías dicho nada.

—Por supuesto que no.

Edward apretó los labios.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el plan de mudarte al ala norte? ¿Eso tampoco me lo ibas a mencionar?

—Oh, sí. De hecho, me mudaré enseguida.

—¿No estás cómoda en el Cullen?

Bella lo miró con exasperación.

—Estoy más que cómoda en el Cullen, y lo sabes. Pero no puedo aceptar tu hospitalidad para siempre. El Cullen es tu casa, no la mía. Éste es mi hogar… o al menos, lo será. ¿Crees que Sanjay podría haber terminado dentro de una semana?

—Creo que en una semana podría construir el Taj Mahal.

La sonrisa de Edward fue tan encantadora que Bella quiso besarlo. Cada día que pasaba sonreía más, pero suponía que era porque estaba tan encantado como ella con las mejoras del Cornwallis.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el bar del Cullen, a eso de las seis y media de la tarde? —preguntó ella.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—No me digas que tenemos que entrevistar a más interioristas…

—No, ni mucho menos. Es que voy a invitar a Carlie y me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, pero lo haré de todas formas. La idea es charlar durante una hora o algo así sobre cosas insustanciales, sin hablar en exceso del pasado y concentrándonos en el presente. ¿Qué te parece?

—Demasiado ambicioso. Deberías llevar refuerzos.

—Los voy a llevar. A ti.

—No, no, me refiero a algo más. Lleva el muestrario de Sanjay, por ejemplo. Seguro que nos entretendría.

Bella suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿hablas tú con Carlie o hablo yo?

Edward sonrió.

—Creo que sería mucho mejor que lo llamaras tú.

A las seis y veinticinco de la tarde siguiente, armada con la escasa seguridad que sentía y aferrada al muestrario de Sanjay como si la vida le fuera en ello, Bella entró en el bar.

Edward y su padre ya estaban allí, sentados cómodamente junto a un ventanal. En la mesa, pequeña y redonda, había una tercera silla vacía.

Al ver que se acercaba, los dos hombres se levantaron. Carlie sonrió con incertidumbre, y Edward, con cariño.

Bella intentó tranquilizarse. Sólo tenía que ser amable y saludarlo. Nada más. No podía ser tan difícil.

Pero lo era.

—Hola —dijo al final.

Le estrechó la mano brevemente y se preguntó si debía presentarse, pero Edward se le adelantó.

—Papá, ésta es Bella. Bella… te presento a mi padre. Aunque creo que ya os habíais visto.

Edward la ayudó a sentarse e hizo una seña a un camarero para que le tomara nota.

—Yo tomaré una ginebra con tónica —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Y agua. Con hielo. Las dos cosas con hielo. Gracias.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

El camarero se alejó. Bella se inclinó hacia Edward y murmuró:

—¿Qué acabo de pedir?

—Relájate. Sólo has pedido una copa.

Bella lo miró y rogó en silencio para que abriera la conversación y hablara de lo que fuera, de cualquier cosa. Su seguridad había desaparecido de repente y se sentía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba en el bar en compañía del hombre que había sido el compañero de Esme durante veinticuatro años, del hombre cuyo afecto necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

—Tranquila —murmuró Edward—. Recuerda que dentro de una hora estaremos… en nuestro gimnasio particular.

—Eso no me sirve de ayuda…

Carlie se mantuvo a margen durante el breve intercambio. Pero sus ojos no se perdieron ni un solo detalle.

—Me han dicho que has encontrado un diseñador de interiores con mucho talento —comentó.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Edward?

Carlie sonrió.

—Sí, aunque no precisamente con esas palabras.

—A Edward le falta visión en lo relativo al diseño —dijo ella—. Pero es un arquitecto brillante y un jefe de proyectos inmejorable.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cuando hayas terminado las obras, deberías pedirle que te enseñe el resto de nuestros hoteles. Algunos son impresionantes.

—Sí, me encantaría… pero me temo que estaré muy ocupada con la dirección del Cornwallis.

—¿No vas a dejarlo en manos de un gerente?

—Prefiero llevarlo personalmente al principio. He llegado a la conclusión de que dirigir un hotel puede ser muy divertido —confesó.

—Ten cuidado con eso, Bella —intervino Edward—. Crea adición.

—Además —continuó ella—, tengo que responder ante mis accionistas. Les he prometido que tendrían beneficios en poco tiempo y quiero cumplir mi palabra.

Carlie pareció incómodo de repente. Edward echó un trago de su copa y dijo:

—La cumplirás, no lo dudes.

—¿Y qué harás tú cuando termines en el Cornwallis? ¿Volver al trabajo? —preguntó ella.

—Puede que no inmediatamente. He terminado los planos de una casa en la playa y estaba pensando en la posibilidad de construirla.

Bella miró a los dos hombres y tuvo la sensación de que compartían un secreto relacionado de algún modo con ella. Pero obviamente no podía preguntárselo a Edward. No delante de su padre.

—Edward ha estado trabajando en los planos de esa casa desde que era un niño —explicó Carlie—. Encontró una propiedad interesante hace unos años y pensé que la construiría entonces, pero no lo hizo. Y debo decir que me encantaría que lo hiciera. Me gustaría verlo construyendo un hogar.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Por lo visto, todos vamos a estar muy ocupados. Lo cual me recuerda otra cosa… He estado informándome sobre los festivales en honor a los fantasmas hambrientos. Supongo que ya sabes que vamos a dar un festín en honor a Yuen Chin el día quince…

—Sí, Edward me lo había mencionado.

Bella estaba tan nerviosa como antes, pero hizo un esfuerzo y siguió hablando.

—Al parecer, la noche anterior se reserva para una celebración más pequeña e íntima. Una comida donde las familias se reúnen y honran a sus antepasados. Y como no llegué a tiempo de asistir al entierro de Esme… Bueno, me estaba preguntando si os gustaría comer conmigo. Los dos. En su memoria.

—Para mí será un honor —dijo Carlie.

—¿Edward? —preguntó ella con ansiedad.

—Yo también asistiré.

—Bien. He invitado a otra persona. Todavía no ha aceptado, pero creo que al final lo hará. Espero que no sea un problema para ninguno…

La voz de Bella se rompió un poco, pero logró terminar la frase:

—He invitado a mi padre.

Carlie tardó unos segundos interminables en hablar otra vez.

—Es perfectamente lógico. Ojalá que acepte tu invitación.

La conversación pasó después a temas menos problemáticos. Bella enseñó el muestrario a Carlie, que lo encontró tan interesante como ella.

—Es magnífico. Muy original —dijo—. A Esme le habría encantado. No todas las cuestiones de la dirección de un hotel son puramente prácticas. Cuando se trata de un establecimiento de categoría, como el tuyo, hay que prestar atención a este tipo de detalles.

Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio todo tipo de explicaciones sobre las muestras.

—Creo que deberías utilizar telas más resistentes en estas habitaciones —comentó Carlie—. Y poner alfombras más oscuras en las salas con muchos clientes.

Bella asintió.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Y qué hay de la alfombra de la escalinata? —intervino Edward—. Enséñasela.

Bella se la enseñó y contuvo la respiración. Carlie la miró, suspiró y dijo:

—Es perfecta.

—¿Has oído? —preguntó ella—. ¡Ha dicho que es perfecta!

Edward miró a su padre con incredulidad y Carlie sonrió con ironía.

—Acepta el consejo de un viejo, hijo mío. Hay algunas batallas que estás condenado a perder. Es mejor asumirlo y seguir adelante.

La hora pasó rápidamente mientras hablaban de Penang y de los cambios que había experimentado la isla a lo largo de los años.

El vaso de agua de Bella se vacío, al igual que su ginebra con tónica; y el hielo, que le habían servido en una cubitera, se derritió. Pero no pidió nada más. Tampoco Carlie, que al parecer tenía una cita con un conocido.

—Me estaba preguntando si podría darte un pequeño regalo… —dijo el hombre.

Carlie sacó el paquete que había escondido debajo de la silla y se lo dio. Por el tamaño, ella pensó que sería una caja de bombones o de dulces.

—Gracias…

Bella empezó a abrirlo.

—¡No! No lo abras ahora.

Obviamente no eran bombones.

—Ábrelo luego, cuando vuelvas al hotel.

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—De acuerdo. Estaremos en contacto.

Carlie asintió.

—Conocerte ha sido todo un placer, Bella Swan.

—Sí, desde luego. Para mí también lo ha sido.

Edward acompañó a Bella a la suite. Ella se quitó los zapatos y él pensó que la reunión había ido muy bien. Su padre estaba contento. Bella estaba contenta. Y hasta él mismo debería estar contento.

Pero no lo estaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Nada.

—Bueno, estoy dispuesta a aceptar que la alfombra de la escalinata es demasiado cara —dijo—. Tal vez debería reconsiderar el asunto.

—No se trata de eso.

Bella miró el paquete, que había dejado sobre la cama.

—¿Es algo relacionado con el regalo de tu padre?

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que es. Y por otra parte, me da igual. Sea lo que sea, ahora es tuyo…

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, en serio. Abre el paquete.

Bella quitó las cosas que estaban en la silla para que se pudiera sentar, pero a Edward no le apetecía.

—No estoy segura de que quiera abrirlo —le confesó—. La última vez que abrí algo parecido estuve llorando toda una semana.

—Pensé que querías ver fotografías de tu madre… —declaró a la defensiva.

—Y quería. Pero lloré de todas formas.

Edward se apoyó en la pared y miró el paquete.

Bella se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Anda, ábrelo tú.

—¿Yo? —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. No, no, te lo ha regalado a ti.

—Sí, pero eso no impide que eches un vistazo. Y si contiene algo peligroso, podrás advertírmelo.

—Qué lista eres.

—No lo sabes tú bien.

Ella suspiró.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —dijo, sonriendo—. Yo también estoy orgullosa de mí.

—¿Crees que tu padre vendrá?

—Lo llamé por teléfono a primera hora, y esta tarde le he enviado una nota en un papel del hotel Cornwallis. Mañana le enviaré un billete de avión.

—¿Y pasado?

—Pasado, jugaré más fuerte y le mandaré la fotografía que le hizo Esme cuando se derrumbó el terraplén del camino de los elefantes. Ésa en la que aparece riendo…

—Uf. Le va a doler.

—No tanto como la siguiente. Estoy pensando en enviarle las que tú me sacaste en el trabajo.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—La de la lámpara de araña del vestíbulo.

Bella se levantó, caminó hacia la cama y se detuvo frente al paquete.

—Bueno, seguro que no es un abrigo de piel.

—Seguro. Además, ¿quién llevaría un abrigo de piel con este clima?

—¿Crees que será algo de ella?

—Es posible.

—Espero que no sea otro álbum familiar. ¿Esme tenía algún diario?

—Que yo sepa, no. Podrían ser joyas.

—No creo.

—¿Es que no te gustan las joyas?

—Claro que me gustan. Pero si fueran joyas y fueran de mi madre, lloraría.

—Bueno, creo que esto es demasiado para mí —le confesó—. Será mejor que me marche. De todas formas tengo mucho que hacer.

—Cobarde… —murmuró, ausente—. Si quieres tener mi cuerpo esta noche, tendrás que aguantar unas cuantas lágrimas ahora. ¿Tenía muchas joyas?

Edward consideró los pros y los contras de tener que ver unas cuantas lágrimas a cambio de una noche de sexo y se dijo que era un acuerdo aceptable.

—Unas cuantas, pero no tantas. En cambio, tenía un jardín muy bonito.

—Yo diría que no puede ser un jardín.

—Desde luego.

Por fin, Bella abrió el paquete, que contenía una caja de terciopelo rojo. Edward ya la había visto antes, y miró a su alrededor para ver dónde estaban los pañuelos. Los iba a necesitar.

—Es un guardapelo…

Edward asintió y la miró a los ojos. En efecto, era un guardapelo muy antiguo, de oro y con forma oval. Y él ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar en su interior: un mechón de cabello negro atado con una cinta blanca.

—Ábrelo.

Ella lo abrió.

—¿De quién es este mechón? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Tuyo.

Edward esperaba que rompiera a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

—Mío…

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se había quedado sin habla, incapaz de reaccionar, así que le dio un beso con intención de tranquilizarla.

El contacto de sus labios desató una oleada de calor y de fuego, donde esa vez se mezclaban la pasión y la comprensión. Edward se lo dio sin pensar, sin preguntarse lo que significaba, sin incluir la palabra amor en su definición. Y ella reaccionó del mismo modo, pero con una ternura nueva y con un gesto de indefensión tan emocionante que parecía prometerlo todo y mucho más.

Edward cerró los ojos. No quería ver. No quería saber lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Pero tampoco se apartó. En lugar de eso, la besó de nuevo y alimentó las llamas. Le dio lo que podía darle, esperando que fuera suficiente.

—Te entregas demasiado —murmuró él.

—Preocúpate por tu propio corazón.

Los besos de Bella cambiaron de repente. La dulzura desapareció bajo una pasión tan feroz que lo dejó sin respiración.

Consiguieron llegar a la cama y desnudarse. Él se puso sobre ella y se sintió enormemente satisfecho cuando Bella se arqueó en invitación silenciosa y sus ojos brillaron.

Aquello sí podía dárselo. Podría ofrecerle placer. Y eso era suficiente.

Él haría que lo fuera.

Mucho, pero mucho tiempo después, Edward miró a su amante, que se había quedado dormida. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad entraban a través de las ventanas y creaban sombras en las esquinas. Su cuerpo estaba saciado, relajado, contento.

Pero no podía dormirse.

Bella se estaba acercando demasiado a él, rompiendo sus defensas poco a poco.

Sabía que haría las paces con su padre. Él mismo la había animado a hacerlo, sin darse cuenta de que después la querría más porque admiraría su valor y su capacidad de afrontar el pasado y seguir adelante.

Y no quería enamorarse.

La miró con intención de marcharse, pero Bella acababa de abrir los ojos y lo observaba con mirada cansada y satisfecha. Sus labios todavía estaban levemente hinchados por los besos, y su piel brillaba como si fuera de porcelana. No podía tener un aspecto más atractivo y peligroso a la vez.

—Eh —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que estás pensando?

—No.

Bella alcanzó un cojín y se lo puso bajo la cabeza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Ja. Como si una negativa te lo fuera a impedir…

—¿Cómo es que todavía no has construido la casa de la playa?

Edward se tumbó y miró el techo.

—Bueno, tardé en encontrar un terreno apropiado.

—Pero al final lo encontraste.

—Sí.

En realidad lo había encontrado Arianne. A ella le había gustado mucho y le había dicho que era un lugar salvaje y complicado para levantar una casa. Como ella. Pero también muy bonito.

En cuanto fue a verlo, Edward se enamoró del lugar. Las vistas del mar eran tan maravillosas que lo compró sin preocuparse por el precio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la has construido?

—No sé. Supongo que no surgió la ocasión.

—¿Fue por la muerte de tu esposa?

—No.

—Nunca hablas de ella, Edward.

Edward no dijo nada. No quería hablar de Arianne.

—El otro día me ayudaste a afrontar mi pasado. Dijiste que debía asumirlo y seguir mi camino. Y creo que ahora podría devolverte el favor.

—Ya he asumido ese pasado.

—¿Sí? Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué rechazas a la gente que quiere acercarse a ti?

—Tú te has acercado —murmuró—. Estás aquí, conmigo.

—Sí, estoy aquí; pero todavía no he conseguido acercarme. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué ocurrió para que tengas tanto miedo de tus propios sentimientos?

—Nada.

Definitivamente no quería hablar de Arianne. Ni con Bella, ni con nadie más.

Se levantó de la cama y alcanzó la ropa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

Bella suspiró.

—Deberías contármelo todo. Yo te ayudaría a verlo desde otra perspectiva y luego cerrarías esa herida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que caiga rendido a tus pies y me enamore? —preguntó él, mientras se ponía los pantalones—. Eso no va a ocurrir. Yo soy como soy. Ya te he dado todo lo que podía darte. Tómalo o déjalo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos con expresión pensativa, como si estuviera calculando sus palabras.

—Muy bien. Lo pensaré.

**Capítulo 15**

Bella pensó en el ultimátum de Edward durante los días siguientes. Él mantuvo las distancias y ella dedicó todo su tiempo al trabajo; era una forma como otra cualquiera de no afrontar la situación, pero más tarde o más temprano tendría que decidirse. A fin de cuentas no se trataba de que no lo supiera. Lo sabía de sobra. Quería que Edward la amara. Era el hombre de su vida.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida y sólo podía hacer una cosa: esperar. Así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Le encargó a Sanjay la decoración del ático del ala norte y entre los dos eligieron los muebles. Organizó un festín para su fantasma y para todo un ejército de trabajadores con sus familias respectivas. Incluso envió recordatorios constantes a su padre para que se presentara allí el día catorce; si pensaba que se iba a rendir, había cometido un error. Y si Edward pensaba que podía salirse con la suya y obligarla a elegir entre poco y nada, se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Edward se lo había dado todo. La había ayudado con el hotel, la había animado y había trabajado a su lado, día y noche, sin protestar. Ni una sola vez le había dicho que no hiciera esto o aquello ni que no se dejara llevar por sus sueños. Y cuando el pasado la había perseguido, él había estado a su lado. Ayudándola a comprender, a perdonar, a aceptar, a tomar decisiones.

Había sido generoso con su tiempo, con sus conocimientos y muy especialmente con su cuerpo.

Que se resistiera a hablar de su esposa carecía de importancia. Ya lo haría más adelante. Porque Bella no pensaba rendirse.

No se rendía nunca con la gente a la que amaba.

—¿Qué te parece?

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. Había conseguido arrastrarlo al ático del ala norte.

Edward pensó que estaba más bella que nunca. No la había visto en varios días. Había intentado comportarse como un caballero y concederle tiempo y espacio suficientes para que tomara una decisión.

—Ni siquiera estás mirando… —dijo ella.

Él se frotó la frente.

—¿Qué quieres que mire?

Rose había entrado en el ático unas horas antes y había salido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Emmett lo hizo después y salió sacudiendo la cabeza. Hasta lady Alice lo había visto, pero un par de días antes; y le había gustado tanto que le pidió a Sanjay que le decorara su casa. Al parecer, su cumpleaños era al mes siguiente y quería celebrarlo redecorando el dormitorio principal.

—La única persona a quien tiene que gustar este ático eres tú —dijo él.

—Oh, me encanta que digas esas cosas. Pero sucede que no soy la única propietaria del hotel y que tengo que satisfacer a los accionistas. Necesito que me des tu opinión —declaró con una sonrisa de ironía—. Sé sincero.

—Está bien, como quieras.

Edward se giró y miró a su alrededor. Lady Alice ya le había comentado que la decoración le había gustado mucho, y Edward llegó a la conclusión de que habrían puesto colores chillones y más adecuados para un supermercado barato que para un hotel elegante. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. El ático rezumaba elegancia por todas partes. Había conseguido combinar el estilo de Europa con el colorido de Asia. Era un lugar espacioso, acogedor y agradable.

—Está bien —dijo al final—. Muy bien, de hecho.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debo encargar a Sanjay la decoración de todo el hotel?

Edward asintió.

—Sin duda.

—Magnífico. Sanjay ha hecho un gran trabajo, aunque es verdad que muchos de los objetos que ves son los que Esme tenía.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero hay otros muchos más que no conoces y que deben de estar en manos de tu padre.

—Oh, vaya, no lo sabía… pero espera a ver el dormitorio. Tengo un espejo con un marco de bronce con dragones; es enorme. Y también hay divanes y cojines de colores. Y luego está la cama… una cama con dosel que está pidiendo a gritos que la usen.

Edward carraspeó.

—Más tarde.

—Pienso mudarme hoy mismo —le informó—. Y a las siete y media voy a salir a disfrutar de un buen pescado, de una buena botella de vino blanco y de ti, espero. Aunque no tiene por qué ser en ese orden. Te lo digo porque, según nuestro acuerdo, tienes que indicarme si el momento y el lugar son convenientes para ti.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has pensado en lo que te dije?

—Oh, sí, desde luego.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Acepto el trato. Me quedaré con lo que puedas darme y durante el tiempo que quieras dármelo.

Edward se acercó y le acarició el pecho.

—Algunas personas dirían que eso es una rendición en toda regla —comentó él mientras descendía hacia su boca.

—Pues se equivocarían —murmuró ella—. Porque hay una condición.

—¿Una condición?

Edward la deseaba tanto que habría aceptado lo que fuera.

—Tendrás que contarme lo de tu esposa.

Edward llegó a la cita con Bella a las ocho de la tarde. No se retrasó a propósito. Había surgido un problema en el Cullen y su gerente estaba enfermo, así que no tuvo más remedio que encargarse en persona. Cuando por fin terminó, salió de hotel y se dirigió al Cornwallis. Por el camino notó que ya habían terminado la obra en el spa y en la piscina, que estaba llena desde hacía dos días.

Ya lo había visto, pero decidió detenerse un momento para comprobar que todo estaba bien. El único defecto que encontró fue el grifo defectuoso en uno de los jacuzzis del spa, que tenía la curiosa costumbre de abrirse solo. Los fontaneros ya lo habían cambiado dos veces y todo parecía estar bien, pero el grifo nuevo se abría de todas formas y el jacuzzi se llenaba.

Los fontaneros estaban asombrados.

Indudablemente, era cosa de Yuen Chin.

Edward llamó a la puerta del ático del ala norte. No sabía qué esperar, así que se había puesto unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca de lino, sin corbata. Pensaba que estaba elegante e informal a la vez. Además, lo de la camisa era muy adecuado. A Bella le encantaba desabrochársela y a él le encantaba que se la desabrochara.

Bella abrió la puerta unos segundos después, descalza. Y como siempre, se quedó sin aliento.

Para aquella ocasión se había puesto un vestido de color rosa pálido, de seda, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Era de tirantes, y como el escote resultaba francamente generoso, su mirada se perdió enseguida.

—Vaya, ya has llegado —dijo con una sonrisa muy femenina—. Empezaba a pensar que habías cambiado de idea.

—No. Es que ha surgido un problema de última hora en el Cullen.

—Qué lástima.

Bella se giró y él la siguió al interior. El vestido tenía un gran escote por detrás y le ofreció una vista espléndida de sus muslos y de su trasero. Por si fuera poco, parecía que se había puesto ropa interior invisible. O más bien, que no llevaba.

Esperaba que se dirigieran a la cocina, puesto que nunca se andaban con formalidades. Pero sorprendentemente, Bella lo llevó al comedor pasando por delante de la vitrina de las muñecas y de las fotografías enmarcadas de las paredes.

En la mesa había dos velas, apagadas. Y sobre el mantel blanco, servilletas a juego, una cubertería de plata y un servicio de porcelana china.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—No, sólo vamos a hacer un ensayo de la cena del día catorce. ¿Te parece demasiado formal?

—En absoluto.

—Me alegro…

Bella apartó una silla para que se sentara. Edward tardó en hacerlo, pero obedeció en cuanto ella arqueó una ceja.

—Gracias —dijo él.

—¿Te apetece un poco de vino?

Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó sobre la hielera donde había dejado la botella para que se enfriara. El vestido se subió un poco más y Edward pudo disfrutar de una vista maravillosa.

—No, gracias…

Bella no hizo caso. Le sirvió la copa de todas formas y luego se sirvió otra para ella con movimientos felinos y sonrisa inocente. Después, limpió una gota del cuello de la botella con un dedo y se lo chupó para fijara su atención en sus labios sin pintar y sus uñas arregladas. Aunque tal vez llevara carmín. Pero demasiado sutil para ser notado. En cualquier caso, Edward no podía estar seguro.

En cambio, el rojo de sus uñas era tan intenso como atrayente. Deseó acariciarle los labios y besarla con fuerza. Y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

Aquello no era una cena. Era la guerra.

Bella desapareció en la cocina y regresó poco después con dos recipientes humeantes. Dejó uno delante de él, acariciándole el hombro con los senos, y después se sentó en el extremo contrario de la mesa.

—Espera. Hay que encender las velas.

Bella extendió un brazo para alcanzar una caja de cerillas, pero él se adelantó.

—Deja que lo haga yo.

Se levantó, pasó por detrás de ella y la rozó a propósito antes de tomar las cerillas. No la había tocado en tres días y la deseaba tanto como ella a él, a juzgar por cómo se estremeció.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Edward encendió las velas y se sentó.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu padre? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Me envió un fax.

—¿Y qué decía?

Bella sonrió.

—Se ha rendido.

Él tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y probó un bocado. No se iba a dejar intimidar por su éxito.

—Estoy impresionado.

—Deberías estarlo. ¿Te gusta la comida?

—Sí, está deliciosa…

—He olvidado poner música —murmuró.

—No necesitamos música.

Él lo dijo completamente en serio. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón ya ponían ritmo de sobra a la escena.

—¿Y qué hacemos el día catorce? ¿Crees que entonces convendría un poco de música?

—No lo sé, Bella. Creo que tendrás que improvisar.

La mirada de Bella se clavó en la fotografía donde aparecían Carlie, Charlie y él.

—Eran amigos de la infancia —explicó Edward—. Seguro que todavía tienen muchas cosas en común.

—Sí —dijo, nada convencida.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlos invitado?

—Un poco —admitió—. Sanjay me matará si manchan la alfombra persa con sangre.

—Esperas demasiado de tu padre.

—Lo sé, y todavía voy a pedirle algo más. Estoy pensando en pedir a todo el mundo que siga la tradición china y aparezca con un regalo de papel, un regalo para Esme. Uno ofrecido con el corazón.

—¿Piensas pedirle que la perdone?

—Creo que ya es hora —declaró sin apartar sus ojos de su cara—. Tú también puedes traer un regalo para tus fantasmas personales.

—¿Un kilo de perdón?

—O de carne. Lo que más te guste.

Edward sonrió a regañadientes.

—No me presiones, Bella…

—¿Presionarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por preguntar por tu esposa? Te ahorrarías problemas si me lo contaras de una vez. Nos lo quitaríamos de en medio.

—No hay nada que necesites saber.

—¿Tú crees?

—No es una historia bonita.

—Ni yo lo espero —dijo ella—. Estoy jugando con tus normas, Edward. Merezco saber por qué las has establecido.

Edward pensó que tenía razón, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Nunca hablaba sobre Arianne. No hablaba de ella con nadie.

—Me enamoré de Arianne a primera vista —empezó—. Fue un flechazo, y al mes siguiente ya nos habíamos casado. Me entregué a ella por completo, pero nada era suficiente y nuestro matrimonio era un desastre a los tres meses. Siempre quería más. Más ropa, más tiempo, más… hombres. Decía que lo necesitaba porque yo era demasiado contenido y no le dejaba más opción que buscar fuera lo que no tenía en casa.

—¿Te culpaba a ti de acostarse con otros hombres?

—En efecto. No podía darle lo que necesitaba.

—Me temo que nadie habría podido.

—Fuera como fuera, seguí con ella —murmuró—. La amé de la mejor manera que pude y también la odié. Y un día se encontró con un corazón tan salvaje como el suyo. Jugó con él, jugó conmigo, nos utilizó como un arma y consiguió desesperarme hasta tal punto que le pedí que eligiera entre los dos o se marchara y me dejara en paz. Ella se rió de mí y dijo que haría lo que quisiera y que se quedaría con los dos.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento y derramó una lágrima solitaria. Pero Edward no había terminado e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. Tenía que escuchar. Prestarle atención. Dejar que soltara su dolor, la rabia y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que llevaba dentro.

—¿Quieres saber cómo murió Arianne? Fue aquí mismo, en la playa del hotel, estrangulada por su amante. La mató en un ataque de desesperación y, al día siguiente, se suicidó. Parte de mí lloró por ella; pero otra parte no derramó una sola lágrima. Me odiaba a mí mismo y la odiaba a ella por haber estado a punto de destruirme.

—Edward…

—¡No!

Edward se levantó de repente y Bella se quedó pálida.

—Lo siento, Bella. No puedo enamorarme de ti. No soy capaz. No podría pasar otra vez por eso. Ni siquiera por ti.

Bella se quedó inmóvil cuando la puerta del ático se cerró de golpe. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza e intentó contener el temblor de sus manos.

Una brisa repentina entró por el balcón y jugueteó con las servilletas y con las llamas de las velas.

—No tendrías que pasar por eso —susurró—. No tendrías que pasar por eso.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly Hunter – Socio y amante

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

**Capítulo 16**

Charlie Swan llegó a Penang en la mañana del día catorce de agosto. Bella lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, y reconoció enseguida al hombre atractivo, de ojos grises y cabello oscuro como los suyos.

Su expresión era muy seria, pero siempre lo era. Cuando sonreía, lo cual era bastante extraño, solo su rostro se iluminaba.

En ese momento la vio y sonrió.

—Hija… —dijo al llegar a su altura.

—Papá… —dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?

—Una semana tal vez. Mi encargado nuevo no es tan considerado como el antiguo —respondió— Supongo que no vas a volver a casa…

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero suavizó la negativa con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta este lugar.

—Penang te sienta bien. Cuando este sitio llega al corazón, uno se queda aquí… Pero pareces cansada.

Obviamente, Bella no le dijo que no había dormido bien desde que Edward se marchó de su apartamento.

—Es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Las obras casi han terminado. Sólo falta limpiar y amueblar los interiores. Ven, te lo enseñaré…

Emmett estaba esperando en la puerta cuando llegaron.

Llevaba una túnica y un turbante tan resplandecientes como de costumbre, aunque todavía no habían abierto el establecimiento. Pero no era cosa de Bella. Los llevaba porque le gustaba vestir de ese modo. Y Rose estaba con él, muy elegante.

—Charlie —dijo Emmett—. Me alegro mucho de verte.

—Emmett… Rose…

Su padre sonrió por segunda vez en ese día, sorprendentemente, y estrechó la mano del hombre.

Bella se emocionó tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar.

—Has vuelto —dijo Rose, abrazándose a él—. Has vuelto…

Charlie la abrazó a su vez. Cuando por fin lo soltó, dijo:

—¿Has cuidado bien de mi chica?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Rose con ojos llorosos—. ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

—Eso no importa —intervino Bella—. Ya está aquí, y además se va a quedar una semana entera… Ya he amueblado el ático del ala norte, papá. Ahora vivo en él, así que puedes quedarte conmigo o en el ático de invitados. Está en el mismo piso, aunque en el ala oeste. Sanjay y su cuadrilla han trabajado en él día y noche para tenerlo preparado.

—¿Sanjay?

—Nuestro medidor de balcones ha resultado ser un decorador impresionante y se ha convertido en el yerno preferido de Madame Sari. Es una historia muy larga, que sin duda alguna te contará en cuanto tenga ocasión de conocerte —dijo, sonriendo—. Un hombre de gran talento. Te recomiendo que pienses en él para proyectos futuros de la corporación Swan.

Su padre asintió con expresión ausente y miró a su alrededor. Los obreros estaban retirando las herramientas y los plásticos, pero un hombre con buen ojo como él notó los cambios enseguida.

El mármol brillaba; la escalinata estaba como el primer día, la lámpara de araña parecía nueva y el blanco de los techos y el verde claro de las paredes habían devuelto el esplendor al Cornwallis.

Bella se había limitado a darle el cariño que necesitaba. Y el hotel le había devuelto lo que esperaba y mucho más.

La mirada de Charlie se detuvo abruptamente al llegar al mostrador de recepción. Bella quiso saber qué le había llamado la atención.

Era Edward.

No lo había visto en dos días. Y su padre, en veinticuatro años.

—Es Edward —dijo ella.

—Lo sé.

Edward se acercó y miró a Bella antes de dirigirse a su padre y estrecharle la mano.

—Charlie… bienvenido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Eso parece. Bella me ha contado que has dirigido las obras. Quiero darte las gracias por haber ayudado.

—Le prometí a Esme que lo haría.

Más que un comentario, aquello fue una flecha al corazón de Charlie.

—Me gustaría pensar que no lo has hecho por obligación —dijo ella—. Me gustaría creer que lo has hecho porque querías hacerlo… porque has disfrutado tanto como yo.

Edward la miró, pero apartó la mirada enseguida, como si su visión le doliera.

—El papeleo está en orden y se ha pagado a todo el mundo. Esta tarde terminaré con los contratistas. Y después será todo tuyo.

Bella intentó sonreír a pesar de indiferencia de Edward, pero no le salió bien.

Aunque por lo menos, tampoco rompió a llorar.

—Bueno, mío y de los accionistas que tienen el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones —le recordó.

Edward miró a Charlie. Los dos hombres parecían incómodos. Tal vez fuera por el pasado; o tal vez, por algo más.

Bella los estudió con detenimiento y le sorprendió ver que tenían muchas cosas en común. Los dos escondían su corazón tras un escudo y los dos se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a los negocios, pero se traicionaban de vez en cuando y mostraban su verdadera forma de ser.

—¿Hay algo que queráis contarme?

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—No. No se me ocurre qué —dijo Edward.

—Si has comprado esas acciones, Edward, te arrancaré la piel.

—Bueno, inténtalo si quieres —declaró con un brillo de rabia en los ojos que le resultó mucho más agradable que su indiferencia—. Sacaste esas acciones a la bolsa, Bella, y cualquiera tenía derecho a comprarlas. Conseguiste lo que querías y ahora tendrás que vivir con ello.

—Entonces, ¿las tienes o no?

—Hay algo más importante que quería decirte. Esta tarde me voy a Malacca y no creo que vuelva a tiempo de asistir a la cena.

Bella se dijo que tendría que haberlo imaginado. No la amaba. No quería amarla. Su retirada sería completa. Pero no lograría que ella dejara de amarlo.

—De todas formas habrá un plato para ti.

Por si acaso.

Su padre decidió quedarse en el ático de invitados y Bella dijo a Emmett que le enseñara el hotel. Lo habría hecho ella misma, pero notó que había algo muy especial entre su padre, Emmett y Rose; algo inesperado y profundo, una especie de vieja amistad. Lo notaba en la mirada de Emmett y en las atenciones de la mujer.

Su padre había vuelto porque ella se lo había pedido.

Porque lo había presionado y extorsionado hasta dejarlo sin opciones.

Pero también porque la quería a pesar de que le hubiera ocultado muchas cosas. Se había concentrado tanto en ella misma y en Esme que no se había dado cuenta de que aquello era muy importante para él.

Pero daba igual. Lo único relevante en ese momento era que Charlie Swan había regresado a su hogar.

Bella acorraló a Rose en cuanto Emmett y Charlie salieron a dar la vuelta por el Cornwallis.

—¿Qué comida le gustaba cuando era pequeño?

Sospechaba que Rose lo sabría, y lo sabía. De hecho, le dio todo tipo de recetas y una hora después estaban las dos juntas en la cocina del ático, rodeadas de especias y productos exóticos.

Bella no conocía el nombre de la mitad de las cosas, pero olían maravillosamente bien, y pudo echar una mano a la mujer.

Prepararon pescado con guindillas y jengibre, cordero asado y una crema de pepino con yogur, además de una salsa de mango al cilantro.

—De niño se pasaba la vida en la cocina, o en los jardines con Emmett. ¡Plátanos con coco! —exclamó de repente—. Tendrás que mezclarlos justo antes de servirlos en la mesa.

Bella asintió y puso coco y tres plátanos en un bol.

—De acuerdo.

—Tus abuelos eran buenas personas —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo—. Pero no sabían qué hacer con un niño. Siempre estaban ocupados. Y luego, de repente, se murieron… Charlie todavía era muy joven.

Bella sólo sabía que se habían matado en un accidente de aviación.

—Tu padre creció solo, Bella. Cuando conoció a tu madre le entregó su corazón, un corazón maravilloso y leal.

—¿Sabes quién va a asistir a la cena? He invitado a Carlie, a mi padre y a Edward. ¿Y sabes en honor de quién?

Rose asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Les estoy pidiendo demasiado, Rose? ¿Estoy pidiendo un imposible?

Rose la miró desde la enorme sabiduría de sus ojos y de las arrugas de su cara.

—No lo sé, niña. Pero pídelo de todas formas.

A las seis y media, Bella dejó la comida, la selección de vinos y el resto de los preparativos de la cena y se dispuso a arreglarse. Eligió un vestido negro; muy sencillo, nada provocativo. Un simple vestido negro para mostrar su luto por la muerte de Esme.

Pero cuando se lo puso, cambió de opinión y eligió uno de color gris.

A fin de cuentas, la cena no era una ocasión luctuosa. Se trataba de recordar, de perdonar, de cerrar heridas y seguir adelante. El color negro no lo era lo más apropiado.

—No es sólo por ti, mamá. Es por todos nosotros —dijo en voz alta—. Y espero que me ayudes.

Poco después, Bella se colgó el guardapelo al cuello y se miró en su espejo enorme, el de marco con forma de dragón.

Casi tuvo la impresión de que la imagen que le devolvía era la de Esme.

—Dame fuerzas. Te lo ruego.

**Capítulo 17**

Charlie llegó a las siete y cuarto. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al ver el guardapelo y le dio una botella de vino en silencio.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Y gracias por venir.

A las siete y media exactas llegó Carlie Cullen. Solo. Le llevaba unas orquídeas y unos dulces, y estrechó la mano de su antiguo amigo.

—Bienvenido a casa —le dijo a Charlie—. Bienvenido.

Bella sirvió tres copas de vino. Todo estaba preparado. Pero faltaba una persona, Edward.

Esperaron quince minutos más por si se presentaba a última hora, llenando los silencios con conversaciones intrascendentes y comentarios dolosos de Charlie o Carlie sobre las obras del Cornwallis.

—Lo de llegar tarde es impropio de Edward —dijo su padre.

Bella miró el reloj por enésima vez.

—No estaba seguro de poder llegar a tiempo. Pero quizás llegue… ¿Tenéis hambre?

Esperaron otros quince minutos y Bella se decidió servir la comida que había preparado bajo la dirección de Rose. Llevó tantos platos y recipientes a la mesa que la llenó por completo y su padre sonrió por tercera vez.

—Rose y yo estuvimos cocinando un poco esta tarde —explicó ella—. Pero sentaos, por favor. Poneos cómodos y comed.

Bella se había olvidado de la música, pero puso algo tranquilo y agradable. No dejaba de pensar en Edward, y Carlie se dio cuenta.

—Llama por teléfono —dijo—. O mejor aún, lo llamaré yo.

—No, no, no hace falta, en serio.

Bella se sentó e intentó ser una buena anfitriona. Bromeó con su padre porque se comió casi todo el curry de Rose e hizo preguntas a Carlie sobre los cambios de Penang en los veinte años pasados. Pretendía que los dos hombres establecieran una conversación por su cuenta, por mucho que les costara al principio. Y lo intentaron. Pero los silencios se hicieron más largos y Bella ya no sabía qué decir.

Al cabo de un rato, Charlie le echó una mano.

—He oído que el grupo Cullen se ha extendido a la China continental y que tenéis mucho éxito…

—Bueno, el primer intento fue un desastre —confesó Carlie—. Pero Edward siguió con ello y al final se salió con la suya. Ese chico puede ser realmente obstinado cuando quiere algo. Es un cabezota.

Charlie se sirvió un poco más de curry y le ofreció a su hija.

—¿Quieres?

—No, gracias.

—¿Y tú, Carlie?

—Sí, por favor. No había probado un curry tan bueno en veinticuatro años. Recuerdo cuando…

Carlie no terminó la frase. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Charlie y los dos hombres volvieron al silencio anterior.

Ella estaba tan desesperada que pensó que había cometido un error grave al juntar en la misma mesa a los dos hombres.

Pero una vez más, Charlie salió en su ayuda.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo —dijo—. Y tampoco he tomado uno mejor en todo este tiempo. Hay que reconocer que Rose es una cocinera maravillosa.

Después de aquello, empezaron a contar historias de su infancia en Penang. Eran tan divertidas que la hicieron reír hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas, y los vasos se vino se rellenaban una y otra vez. Nadie se acordaba de que había una silla vacía.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron a la terraza a tomar el postre y a contemplar las vistas de la ciudad.

—Quiero hacer un brindis —dijo ella—. Por la familia.

—Por la familia —dijeron los hombres al unísono.

Bella lamentó la ausencia de Edward. Le habría gustado que estuviera allí. Él y su maravilloso e inalcanzable corazón.

Edward encontró a Carlie en el jardín, azada en mano y quitando las malas hierbas. A poca distancia se alzaba un banano que acababa de plantar.

El toldo del jardín protegía las plantas del intenso sol del trópico y creaba un ambiente perfecto para todo tipo de plantas, incluidas algunas que no eran propias de la zona.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es una mala hierba?

—Lo parece y está estropeando el resto de las plantas, luego debe de serlo —dijo su padre.

Carlie dejó la azada y lo miró con una expresión no precisamente hospitalaria.

—Anoche te estuvimos esperando —añadió.

—Le dije a Bella que seguramente no llegaría a tiempo.

—Y ella nos lo dijo, pero te esperamos de todas formas. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué era más importante que honrar a tu familia?

Edward estuvo a punto de contestar que proteger su corazón y alejarse de una mujer de ojos grises y sonrisa cálida. Pero se limitó a pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó.

—Si hubieras estado, no tendrías que preguntarlo.

—Tuve que ir a Malacca. A buscar unas maderas para la casa de la playa —explicó—. Y como se me hizo tarde, me quedé a pasar la noche.

—Ya.

—¿Salió bien? —insistió.

—Sólo puedo decirte que anoche vi a una chica a quien le has partido el corazón. Vi su dolor y sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura mientras Charlie y yo intentábamos animarla —dijo—. Hicimos lo que hacen dos viejos cuando se enfrentan a algo que no pueden arreglar. Hablamos de negocios, contamos historias, redescubrimos nuestros intereses comunes e intentamos borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. Y funcionó… durante un rato. Esme se habría enorgullecido de nosotros. Pero no de ti.

Edward calló.

—Me prometí que no intervendría en este asunto, que los problemas que tengáis son sólo vuestros. Pero la amas, Edward. Lo noto en tus ojos y lo oigo en tu voz cuando hablas de ella. Y Bella te ama a su vez. Os he visto juntos y he visto el lazo que os une, ese regalo maravilloso de encontrar tu media naranja. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¿Eres consciente de la suerte que tienes?

Edward siguió sin decir nada.

—Comprendo que Arianne te hizo daño, pero ni era la mujer adecuada para ti ni tú el hombre apropiado para ella. No todos los amores terminan en odio y culpabilidad. Es una pena que muriera, para ella y para ti. Porque si siguiera viva, quizás habrías podido liberarte de su fantasma.

—Está muerta y yo soy libre.

—¿Es que crees que no te persigue desde su tumba? ¿Qué no emponzoña todas tus relaciones? ¿Qué no envenena lo que tienes con Bella?

—Nunca le prometí nada a Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Por qué diablos no le has prometido nada?

Cuando Edward se deprimía, se deprimía a fondo. Estaba sentado a la mesa de su despacho en el Cullen, con un bolígrafo en la mano y un montón de papeles delante de él, esperando a que alguien entrara por la puerta y le diera ocasión de pegarle un grito y sacar su ira. Pero no entró nadie.

Oyó que Cassie, su secretaria de dirección, daba instrucciones a la plantilla para que se pusieran en contacto con ella si surgía algún problema. Aquel día, ella era la directora de la empresa. Nadie hablaría con él a no ser que se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte.

Edward pensó que Cassie era una joya y que debía subirle el suelo.

—Eh, Cassie, ¿Edward está en su despacho?

Reconoció la voz enseguida. Era Bella.

—Sí, está dentro, pero de un humor de perros. No deberías pasar.

—Descuida, somos de la misma familia. Me encargaré de convertir su malhumor en un berrinche en toda regla. Quédate por aquí. Será divertido.

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

—Bella quiere verte —dijo Cassie con cierto nerviosismo.

—Está bien. Anda, ve a tomarte un café y descansa un poco.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en tomar un barco y hacer un viajecito al continente.

—Excelente idea —dijo Bella—. Llévate la tarjeta de la empresa, quédate fuera el fin de semana y diviértete. Gasta lo que te apetezca. Ah, y no te molestes en comprar nada que cueste menos de mil dólares.

—Te doy media hora —dijo Edward.

—¿Tienes algún trabajo para mí en el Cornwallis? —preguntó Cassie.

—Llámame mañana.

Bella cerró la puerta.

—Pirata… —murmuró él.

—He aprendido del mejor.

Bella evitó la silla vacía y se acercó a Edward. Llevaba una falda corta y ajustada que dejaba ver todas sus piernas y una sonrisa tan impresionante que cualquier hombre sensato habría salido corriendo.

—Creo que tienes algo mío.

—Pues estamos igualados, porque dentro de poco te vas a llevar a una de mis mejores empleadas.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Después, se apartó y suspiró.

—Sí, todavía lo tienes…

—¿Te refieres a tu interés por mí? Supongo que ahora te preocupa porque ya has conseguido todo lo que querías. Has reformado el hotel, te has reconciliado con el pasado y hasta has encontrado una familia —dijo él, recostándose en el asiento de cuero—. Ahora tendrás que hacer una lista nueva.

—No, no me refiero a mi interés por ti, sino a mi corazón.

—Bueno, puedes llevártelo cuando quieras.

—Ya estás otra vez con tus tonterías. Sin embargo, no me lo quiero llevar. Sólo he venido a decirte que lo tienes tú. Por si había alguna duda.

Edward decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio. Bella tenía ganas de pelea y no se la iba a dar.

Ella se acercó un poco más y su falda se subió un par de centímetros.

—Siento que tu esposa te hiciera daño y siento que no puedas perdonarla. Pero si crees que soy como ella, te equivocas. Nunca te traicionaría como Arianne. Me quedaría contigo, estaría a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días… y si no te das cuenta es que eres un perfecto idiota. Soy una mujer leal, trabajadora, sincera, rica, independiente, razonablemente atractiva y total e irreversiblemente enamorada de ti.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y siguió hablando.

—Además, te vuelvo loco en la cama. Y por suerte para mí, tú también me vuelves loca. Así que esto es lo que te ofrezco, Edward: amor. Un amor verdadero y lo suficientemente fuerte como para iniciar juntos una nueva vida. Tómalo o déjalo.

Bella se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta con aire seductor y decidido.

—Es un buen trato, Edward. Uno que debería interesar tanto al hombre de negocios que llevas dentro como al pirata. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo aceptaría.

Nº Páginas 12-12


	12. FIN

NI LA HISTORIA O LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE Kelly Hunter

**Capítulo 18**

Los preparativos para el festín en honor de los fantasmas hambrientos empezaron a media tarde. Bella decidió abrir la sala de baile a los jardines recientemente remodelados y al muelle nuevo. Las mesas ya tenían los manteles y estaban preparadas para recibir la comida. Había cerdo, pina, cordero y pollo asado. Aquella vez se lo había encargado a un restaurante porque todavía no tenía gente en la cocina del hotel, y hasta pensó en la posibilidad de contratar a alguna de las personas del restaurante en cuestión.

Los músicos, los bailarines, los cantantes y los acróbatas que Kwong había contratado empezaron a actuar en el escenario. Era una fiesta perfecta para todas las edades y todas las personas, fantasmas incluidos. Los senderos del hotel estaban iluminados con velas y antorchas, y habían preparado un espacio para encender una hoguera más tarde y quemar las ofrendas destinadas a los fantasmas. La mayoría eran para Yuen Chin, pero no todas. Había antepasados a quienes honrar y otros fantasmas a los que aplacar.

Su padre estaba allí, en alguna parte, pareciéndose cada vez más al hombre sonriente de la fotografía. Había dicho que sólo se podía quedar una semana y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no abandonaría sus obligaciones en Swan Corporation. Pero volvería a Penang. Sabía que volvería.

A lo largo de la tarde fueron llegando más personas con más comida, más ofrendas y más color. Entre ellas estaban las esposas de los trabajadores, a quien ya había tenido que conocer durante el reparto de trastos viejos del hotel, y muchas tías, tíos y sobre todo niños.

Al anochecer se levantó la brisa. Bella encendió las luces laterales de la sala de baile y se maravilló con los brillos el cristal.

—¿Cuándo vas a encender la grande?

Era su padre.

—Cuando se haga de noche. Por cierto, lady Alice te está buscando. Dice que le debes un tarta, una botella de jerez y un día de trabajo en su jardín. Bueno, Carlie Cullen y tú.

—Esa mujer tiene memoria de elefante.

—Ah, hablando de elefantes… he encontrado los del bisabuelo. Terminaron en Tailandia, en una reserva, y he decidido que el hotel colaborará económicamente con ellos.

—¿Lo saben tus accionistas?

—Ahora sí. ¿Cuántas acciones tienes, papá?

Su padre suspiró.

—Sólo el quince por ciento. Pensaba regalártelas por tu cumpleaños, pero creo que me las voy a quedar. Este lugar necesita algo más que amor para salir adelante, Bella. Necesitarás ayuda —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Elefantes… no lo puedo creer.

—Fue cosa del bisabuelo. Yo me limito a seguir con la tradición —afirmó—. Y a todo esto, ¿quién tiene el resto de las acciones?

—Una empresa interpuesta llamada E.N. Corporation —respondió con ironía—. Se quedaron con ellas cinco minutos después de que llegaran a la mesa de su corredor de Bolsa. Saca tus propias conclusiones.

—Bueno. Supongo que también tendré que contar lo de los elefantes a Edward. Maldito canalla…

—¿Sabe que estás enamorada de él?

—Se lo he dejado caer hoy mismo. Con palabras que hasta él puede entender.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

—No lo sé. Estaba tan asustada que no me quedé a escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Crees que vendrá esta noche?

—No vas a pegarle un tiro, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no.

—Me alegro, porque causarías un problema familiar.

—Lo recordaré —comentó, sarcástico.

—Espero que venga, pero no lo puedo asegurar. Resulta que estuvo casado y que su mujer estuvo a punto de destruirlo.

—Conozco la sensación.

Bella lo miró y lo tomó del brazo.

—Entonces también sabes contra qué lucho. Se parece mucho a ti. Tiene un gran corazón, pero oculto tras un montón de muros.

—En ese caso es muy posible que no venga.

—Lo sé…

Bella suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Contempló los suelos brillantes y las molduras del techo, el verde pálido de las paredes y el precioso efecto arquitectónico de los balcones en fila.

—Rose debería haberme contado que creciste aquí. Bueno, Rose o Emmett… o tú mismo.

—¿Habría servido para algo?

—¡Por supuesto! De haberlo sabido, te habría traído antes. ¿Cómo iba a saber que todas esas cosas del sótano eran tuyas? No tenía la menor idea, y lamento decirte que creo haber regalado tu bicicleta, la de color negro con una bandera de Inglaterra.

—¡Has regalado mi bicicleta!

—Sí, bueno… ahora pertenece al abuelo del capataz de la obra. Pero me he quedado con tus cañas de pescar. Están en el sótano —dijo—. ¡Mira! ¡Los titiriteros acaban de llegar! Será mejor que les lleve a su escenario. Los niños se lo van a pasar en grande.

—De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de que dejen vacías las primeras filas.

Bella lo miró sin comprender.

—Hay que reservarlas para los fantasmas…

A última hora de la tarde encendieron la hoguera y la gente empezó a arrojar dinero falso, ropa, anillos, collares y naturalmente las ofrendas dedicadas a Yuen Chin, incluidas las tazas de papel que había hecho Bella y un par de paquetitos de sus mejores bolsas de té. Hasta tiraron dos botellas de vino, una de las cuales tenía una advertencia sobre su contenido supuestamente venenoso que despertó las carcajadas del señor Kwong. Pero ninguna de las ofrendas era de Edward.

Bella arrojó la daga de papel y vio cómo se quemaba sin ninguna satisfacción. Dejó las orquídeas para el final, porque eran de verdad y además estaban destinadas a la hermana de Yuen Chin. Esperaba que de algún modo llegaran a ella.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo se retiró a un banco alejado y se sentó. Se sentía orgullosa por lo que Edward, los trabajadores y ella misma habían conseguido en aquellas semanas de trabajo. Orgullosa de que el hotel reluciera como una joya. Era el corazón de Penang y latía con la fuerza de muchas culturas. Le habría gustado que Edward estuviera allí para verlo.

A pesar de todo, no dejó de buscarlo con la mirada.

Nunca se rendía con las personas a quienes amaba.

Pero la noche siguió su curso.

Edward avanzó desde la playa, hizo caso omiso de los distintos espectáculos que todavía se desarrollaban a esas horas y se dirigió directamente a su destino. Las llamas de la hoguera se alzaban hasta gran altura, alimentadas por las ofrendas, y él mismo llevaba una bajo el brazo: una manta blanca. Una manta de verdad. Pero no era para el fantasma de Yuen Chin, sino para Arianne.

—Espero que te resguarde del frío. Espero que te llegue —se dijo.

Arrojó la manta al fuego y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. No había logrado perdonarla y no sabía si algún día lo conseguiría, pero sentía compasión por ella y por el amor que no había encontrado.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la manta ya se había convertido en cenizas, se giró y contempló el hotel. Estaba precioso, pero no quiso dejarse atraer por su encanto. Todavía no. Necesitaba tiempo para encontrar el valor necesario y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se internó en las sombras en busca de sosiego, pero no lo encontró. Bella había llegado antes al banco del jardín; y cuando vio que se acercaba, lo miró con la expresión de quien se encuentra de repente con un fantasma.

Ella no sonrió. Y él sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Había intentado alejarse de ella, proteger su corazón, resistirse al amor; pero siempre había sabido que Bella estaba allí, que lo esperaría y que él mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de seguir a su lado.

Caminó hacia el banco, inseguro, y ella se levantó. Llevaba un vestido negro, el guardapelo y un brillo de de cariño en los ojos. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella.

—Me gusta tu vestido —dijo.

—Gracias. A mí me gusta tu corbata.

Edward no llevaba ninguna corbata.

—¿Ya has hecho las ofrendas a Yuen Chin?

—Sí. Y estoy segura de que el vino envenenado habrá sido de su gusto. Al señor Kwong le ha encantado la idea… pero imagino que tu ofrenda no era para nuestra cortesana.

—No.

—No, claro que no.

Bella sonrió aunque en sus ojos había tristeza. No había olvidado lo que le había contado de Arianne.

—¿Quieres saber lo que era?

—Seguro que era algo muy personal.

—Pero eres especialista en hacerme preguntas personales…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta vez no, Edward.

—Entonces, no quieres saber lo que era —afirmó.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente, sé que a veces pido demasiado a la gente a quien quiero. Y es mejor que me contenga.

—Puedo decírtelo…

—Bueno, supongo que sí, pero no hace falta.

Edward pensó que era completamente necesario. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien que lo comprendiera.

—Era una manta. Una manta para Ari.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. No dijo nada. Sólo asintió.

—La he perdonado, Bella. Bueno, no del todo… pero estoy en ello.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo.

—Los dos lo hemos hecho.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Bella, yo… ¿te apetece bailar conmigo?

—¿Aquí? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—O donde quieras. Bien pensado, preferiría la sala de baile —murmuró—. Allí correremos menos peligro de terminar desnudos. Aunque sólo sea porque daríamos un gran espectáculo a todos los invitados…

—¿Seguro que quieres bailar?

—Lo que quiero es tocarte —dijo.

Edward la tomó de la mano. Pero lo hizo de una forma muy especial, porque ahora significaba algo distinto y mucho más intenso.

Cuando entraron en la sala, él comentó:

—No has encendido la lámpara de araña.

—Iba a hacerlo cuando oscureciera, pero luego me senté en el banco y se me olvidó. Sin embargo, ya que lo mencionas, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Una sorpresa que me va a gustar?

—Te va a encantar.

Bella caminó rápidamente hasta los interruptores que el electricista había instalado el día anterior. Edward aún no los había visto ni desde luego había visto encendida la lámpara.

—Sanjay y el electricista se juntaron y tuvieron varias ideas.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Cuántas ideas?

—Docenas —respondió con una sonrisa—. Vamos, Edward… de qué sirve tener una lámpara grande si no se puede jugar con ella.

Edward pensó que era cierto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a elegir? ¿Una iluminación suave? ¿Algo más fuerte? ¿Una luz central? ¿Una lateral? ¿Un juego de destellos? —preguntó, mirándola con incredulidad—. No me digas que has convertido una lámpara de diez mil piezas de cristal en una especie de bola de discoteca.

Bella sonrió.

—Espera a verlo.

Bella no hizo nada especialmente extraño con la lámpara. Se limitó a encenderla a mitad de potencia y a dejar que iluminara la sala de baile con su encanto.

—Baila conmigo, Bella —dijo él—. Ven a la luz y baila conmigo.

Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Me miras como si fueras a hacer una declaración de algún tipo… —declaró Bella con inseguridad mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Edward carraspeó.

—He pensado mucho en tu oferta. De hecho, no he pensado en otra cosa… No puedo perderte. No esta vez. Así que aquí me tienes, sin fantasmas, sin directrices, sin contención de ninguna clase. Todo lo que quieras o necesites de mí es tuyo.

Bella derramó unas lágrimas y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verlo.

—No llores, Bella, por favor. He llegado demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Te he perdido otra vez.

—No —susurró ella, acariciándole los labios—. No. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Edward volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró. Bella había dejado de llorar y sonreía débilmente.

—No estás bailando, Edward.

Él la abrazó.

—No, lo estoy pensando. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te amo —murmuró, saboreando cada sílaba—. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

Ella se apartó lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Él sonrió.

—Puedes.

—Adoro esas palabras. Necesitaba oírlas. Pero, ¿estás seguro? ¿No son tus recuerdos los que hablan por tu boca?

—No —dijo él.

Edward la besó con suavidad y los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron, así que repitió el gesto.

—Aquí y ahora, Bella. En la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… sólo estaremos tú y yo.

**Fin**


End file.
